Secrets kept for too long-5 years forward
by A's back bitches
Summary: This story continues after season 6A and it's a new version of the 5 years forward time jump. Five years after the girls left Rosewood, their lives changed...but for the better or worse? Aria and Spencer are not too happy with their lives while Hanna and Emily feel like nothing can go wrong! They never meant to come back to Rosewood, but once they do I'll be waiting for them.-A
1. There's no place like Rosewood

**Author's note**

 **This is my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction and I hope you like it!**

 **It's set after season 6A this is a new version of the five years forward, I've already watched all the episodes but I felt like I needed to write this fanfiction cuz it was stuck in my head for a longer while.**

 **The first chapter is not as good as the others, it's mostly just for information, to fill you in about the story.**

 **Well, on with the chapter, if you like this story, please review, favorite or follow, or whatever you want! I'm happy as long as someone bothers reading it!**

There's no place like Rosewood

Chapter 1

Aria was sitting in her backyard on a swing, watching a little boy play with his toys.

"Isn't he adorable?" she asked, turning around to see Liam.

"Just like his mother." he smiled. They kissed.

"I love it when you're like this." she whispered to him "Come on Alex it's almost lunch time!" she called out.

The little boy ran inside the house giggling.

Aria stood up and headed after him, but Liam grasped her hand and stopped her.

"You've got mail." he said darkly, throwing a letter at her.

Aria opened the letter.

' _Dear Aria,_

 _I know that after all you went through, you finally have the life you deserve and I am finally getting the life_ I've _always wanted, with my fiancé Lorenzo!_

 _So, since you are one of my best friends, I am inviting you to Rosewood for my engagement party in three days!-I know it's short notice, but we want to call our closest family and friends only and make it small._

 _Lorenzo and I would be glad if you, Liam and Alex came to our house at 19:00 PM this Saturday._

 _Love, Alison.'_

"Relax, it's only Ali." said Aria "She's calling us for her engagement party in Rosewood."

"We're not going." he said instantly.

"But-"

"And that's final!" he growled.

After Liam entered the house, Aria took out her phone and quickly texted Hanna, after that she entered the house.

…..

Hanna was sitting in her office in front of her desk, working, when her boss came in.

"Hanna." her head jolted up "You've got more work to do and you need to finish this until tonight." he dumped a pile of papers on her table.

"You can't be serious." she looked up at him.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Jordan I can't do all of this by tomorrow!" she said "I'm not a secretary!"

"Yes you can, and you're my assistant, so you must." he said "Unless, well, you know the prize." he said.

"There's no way in a billion years that I would sleep with you Jordan!" she said "Stop forcing it!"

"Then you need to do your job, by tonight." he headed towards the exit.

"Wait!" said Hanna as he turned around "I need a one month vacation." she said "I promise I'll work doubles and all day long, but please give me that vacation!"

"The prize is still the same." he said.

"Never mind then." she said.

"That's negotiable." he said "One week, one kiss."

"But-"

"That's my last offer." he said "Do you want that vacation or not?"

Hanna sighed and unwillingly went towards Jordan and kissed him.

He didn't want to let her go, but she (barely) got away.

"You can have your vacation, you deserved it." he said "Say, where are you going?"

"Home." she said, gathering her things.

"I meant for the vacation." he said.

"That's only for me to know." she packed her things.

"You mean you and your _fiancé_?" he said.

"Exactly." she said, heading to the exit.

He caught her hand when she wanted to pass him "Next time you'll agree." he said "Or Caleb will pay the price."

She yanked her hand out of his grasp and left the office.

Hanna exited the building and was greeted by Caleb in his car.

"Hey princess!" he said.

"Caleb!" she was surprised to see him since he didn't usually drive her home from work, she walked 'cause it was close.

She got in the car and kissed him.

"I missed you." she said.

"It's only been eight hours." he joked.

She rolled her eyes "You know I'll always miss you." she said.

"Always?" he teased.

"Always and forever." she smiled.

They always said that, it was the thing Caleb said to her when he proposed and now it's like an everyday thing.

"Forever ha?" he said.

"You know it." she said "So anyway, I got a one week vacation!" she said excitedly.

"That's great!" he said.

"And I was thinking we could go to Alison's engagement party." she said.

"Who's she getting engaged to?" he asked.

"Lorenzo, the cop." said Hanna.

"You're right, we should go and wish him good luck with his marriage with the devil." he said.

She slapped his hand "Come on Caleb, she's changed!"

"Don't interrupt the driver while he's driving!" he joked.

She rolled her eyes.

Her phone buzzed and she got it out to read the text from Aria.

' _Are you going at Ali's?-If you are, please come and pick me and Alex up. Miss you!–xoxo Aria'_

"We should make a stop at Aria's on the way to Rosewood." said Hanna.

…

Spencer was in her home office, grading papers from her last French exam. She felt her phone buzz.

She opened it to see a text from Hanna.

' _Are you coming to Ali's engagement party?-Can't wait to see you! Em and Aria will be there too!-xoxo Hanna'_

'Great, another party I'm not invited to! People just shut me out all the time!' she thought.

She looked at the small baby toy on her desk and sniffled as tears blurred her vision.

She stood up and went to another room, it was an empty room.

There was a closet in it with a piece of wood, a plush teddy bear and a few baby trinkets and toys.

The letters T.C. were engraved on the piece of wood, along with a few others, _'for our little princess'_.

She started crying, the tears that didn't fall for almost two years now, found their way on her cheeks again.

She was over it, but not entirely, and she promised herself she wouldn't enter that room anymore, but she just couldn't help it.

She heard the doorbell ring.

She washed her face and went to open the door.

When she opened it, she was shocked to see the person that was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Spencer.

…..

Emily wiped her mouth after the third time she puked this morning. She had a cold running for two months and she had morning sickness everyday.

She got to her kitchen and sat on a chair next to the kitchen counter, taking the letter she got a while ago and re-reading it.

She called Aria.

"Hello?" Liam's voice was on the other end.

"Hey, is Aria there?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, she's giving Alex a bath." said Liam.

"Can I talk to her?" asked Emily.

"I'll tell her to call you back." he said.

He forgot to hang up and Emily could still hear what was going on at Aria's.

She heard Liam talk something to Aria and then she heard Alex's feet thumping on the floor and him giggling. She was about to hang up, but she heard what sounded like a loud slap and some whimpers after that. Then the sounds got louder.

"Didn't I tell you not to have any contact with them!" yelled Liam "It's their fault you were stuck in Rosewood, their fault you had to move here all along and it's their fault you don't have a job!" another slap "Do you expect me to raise this family on my own?!"

There were a few other loud slaps and sobs.

"I-it's not…their fault." she heard a weak voice, Aria's "It's you."

A few more slaps and thuds and then everything went quiet after the door closed, she could only hear sobs.

"Aria?" she said loud enough for her to hear.

"Em? You're still there?" Aria asked shakily.

"Yeah, are you OK?" asked Emily worriedly.

"Please don't mention this to anyone, OK?" she said with a weak voice.

"I'm taking you and Alex with me at Ali's party. There's no way you're staying there." she hung up the phone before Aria could protest and went to pack.

 **Author's note (again)**

 **There you have it! It's the first chapter.**

 **I know it sounds a bit stupid or like a very childish fanfiction where everyone's just miserable and everything resolves into the original couples getting back together in the most ridiculous way but it's not!**

 **Please don't stop reading my story!**

 **I'll try to post in 3-4 days?-If not, the next chapter will be posted in a week, so next Saturday or Sunday**.


	2. The soon-to-be bride

The soon-to-be bride

 **Author's note**

 **So I've gotten 4 reviews for my last and first chapter and they were positive.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read my story and well, hopefully you'll like it.**

 **Now Leapyearbaby29 asked me is there going to be any Emison in this story, the answer is…please don't hate me: No.**

 **I like Emison, but I have something else planned for both of them and as for Emily, I don't think a lot of people wrote this-maybe no one did-but it's going to be different and I hope when that change comes that you won't want to kill me or start hating me and/or my story.**

 **However there will be a few Emison friendship scenes as Leapyearbaby29 suggested in our PM.**

 **She/he also asked me a few other questions:**

 **Where do Aria and Liam live?-They live in Boston, but that's not going to be an important part of the story.**

 **Where's Ezra?-He will show up in the story in the fifth chapter I think, but he will also have a big part in the story.**

 **I know that I've chased away a lot of Emison lovers from my story and I'll probably have even less readers after that thing I planned out for Emily, but I'm not afraid! (even though I think I'll probably receive lots of death threats).**

 **Okay now on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Spencer was staring at the blond girl on her doorstep.

"I came to invite you to my engagement party. Can I come in?" asked Alison.

"Sure." said Spencer hesitantly, opening the door wider as she and Alison went to the living room.

"I didn't send in an invitation 'cause I wanted to do this in person." said Alison.

"Why?" asked Spencer.

"Well, I know you're gonna need some convincing" said Alison.

"I'm not coming if-"

"He's not invited." said Ali "And neither is Ezra, I'll invite them some other time. It's more important for my best friends to come!" she said.

Spencer had a faint smile.

"Come on Spence, you need to live your life! You can't spend your entire life here, come with me!" said Alison.

"I can't Ali." she said "I-I have papers to grade, I'm a teacher, I can't just leave this place, it's the only place reminding me of her." sobbed Spencer, quickly wiping her tear "And I already moved a lot of times, I'm planning on staying here."

Alison hugged her "Please come, only for three days." she said "And besides, no one can suspect you're in Rosewood."

"What?" asked Spencer, but she quickly shrugged it off "I was supposed to look after her, take care of her, I was supposed to be her mother!" said Spencer.

"Your baby was only alive for a few hours, but I'm sure that she would like for you to move on! She would want the best for you because you've took care of her for nine months, before she was born!" said Alison "You need to move on! Come with me 'cause I'm not leaving without you."

"I have moved on!" said Spencer "Sort of."

Alison stared at her expectantly.

Spencer sighed "I'll go pack my bags."

…

Emily just got to Boston by plane from Rome.

Since she still had the morning sickness, the plane ride was awful, she kept running back and forth between the seats and the bathroom to throw up.

When she finally got to Boston, she slowly walked to Aria's house because she didn't know how much more vehicles-whether they're for air or land-she could take.

Just as she arrived at Aria's house, a car parked in front of the house. Hanna got out of the car and Caleb stayed inside.

"Em!" she ran to her and they hugged.

"Han, what are you doing here?" asked Emily.

"Aria called me. She told me to pick her and Alex up for Rosewood." said Hanna "You?"

"Same." said Emily, she waved at Caleb who was still in the car and he waved back.

Hanna rang the doorbell.

Aria opened the door.

"Hey!" she hugged them.

"Hey. Did you pack your bags?" asked Hanna, inviting herself in.

"Uh, yes." said Aria, she and Emily getting in behind her.

"Great, let's get going!" said Hanna.

Just then, Liam entered the room.

"I thought you weren't going." he said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to, you can come tomorrow?" she said.

"No thanks." he scoffed "I wouldn't want to see that hell hole."

Aria gave him a 'Cut it out!' look since he was starting to get angry.

He cleared his throat "I'll go get Alex."

In less than half an hour, they were on the road. They had to make a few stops for Emily to throw up.

In a few hours they got to Rosewood.

They stopped in front of 'The Radley'.

"Wow." said Aria, holding Alex.

"I know, my mom is fantastic." said Hanna.

They parted ways, saying they'll meet at the 'Brew' in an hour along with Spencer and Alison.

Hanna and Caleb entered the hotel.

"You could never tell this was a nut-house." said Caleb.

"I know, it looks amazing!" said Hanna "Creepy, but amazing."

"Why does it look creepy?" he asked.

"Just imagine what used to be on the places we visit in the hotel." she said.

Caleb shuddered.

After a few minutes of searching they finally found Miss. Marin.

"Mom!" yelled Hanna, running to hug her, and almost tackled her mom.

"Hanna!" said Miss. Marin.

"Hello Miss. Marin." Caleb shook her hand.

"Ashley for you Caleb." said Miss. Marin, hugging him.

"Why don't Caleb and I go check in and we can catch up later?" said Hanna.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at the house?" asked Ashley.

"Uh…we just want to check out the hotel." she said, hoping that would work.

"Alright." chuckled her mom, knowing they're doing this to get some alone time.

Hanna headed to the reception, while Caleb stayed to chat with her mom.

"Room for two please." she said.

The employee gave the key after she paid and told her where their room is.

"Room for one." there was a man next to her.

Hanna stared at him in shock "Jordan?"

"Oh, Hanna, I didn't know you were here too!" he said.

"Seriously?" she said "Of all the hotels and cities and _countries_ in the world, you pick this one?!"

"Coincidence." he said.

"It's not!" she said "Why are you following me around!?"

"I'm just fighting for what is mine." he said.

"Get this in your head, I am never _ever_ going to be yours!" she said.

She was about to walk away, but again, like yesterday in her office, he caught her wrist to stop her.

"Think twice Hanna." he whispered to her "I know people that can hurt you. You, _and_ your boyfriend. (Hanna: fiancé!) You think it's hard for me to make a phone call and find out all of your worst enemies or hire a gang to appear at your doorstep?" he said, still whispering to her "Don't mess with _me_."

"Nice threat, but I've seen worse." she snatched away her hand "Correction, I've _been through_ worse. You're gonna need far more than a potential murder and an empty threat to convince me."

She left and headed to Caleb and her mom who-in Hanna's opinion-luckily didn't see any of that.

She did all she could, but she knew she only made the situation worse, if not for her, for Caleb, but only time will tell.

…..

Emily was nervously walking towards her mom's house. She was nervous because she hasn't seen her mom since her dad's funeral and also, Paige was coming to lunch. She and Emily had gotten back together after her father's death.

Emily rang the doorbell and her mom happily greeted her.

They got to the set lunch table and were waiting for Paige.

"So how have you been honey?" asked her mom.

"Great. I'm still a barista, but I've found a few job interviews for a swim coach. I can't wait to get away from my boss, I just can't stand him!" said Emily, leaving out the part that she may have a serious sickness, thus the throwing up.

"Mom?" she said "Are you mad I didn't come before?"

"No, of course not!" she said "We all have our own lives and we were also dealing with all that happened with your father."

After a longer silence, the doorbell rang and Paige came.

"Paige!" Emily stood up to greet her.

"Hi Em!" said Paige as they kissed.

…

After Alison and Spencer arrived in Rosewood, Alison dropped Spencer off at her house, (they _do_ live next door) they decided to meet at the 'Brew' with the others.

Spencer was now in her old house with her mom and Melissa who was probably there to brag to their mom about her upcoming wedding with Wren.

"Spencer, are you sure you don't want to eat something?" asked her mom.

"I'm fine mom, I ate on the way here." lied Spencer "I'll go get ready, I'm meeting the girls in a while."

Melissa followed Spencer upstairs.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine." said Spencer, unpacking.

"You don't seem fine." said Melissa "Are you sure you-"

"I'm OK Melissa!" snapped Spencer "I'm sorry."

"Is it…"

"No." said Spencer "Not everything has to be about my dead daughter!" she snapped "And you can say it out loud!"

"Whose dead daughter?" asked her mom, entering the room.

"Sorry but I have to go." Spencer exited the room.

…

Aria was already home chatting with her parents while Alex was playing on the floor with some toys.

Mike just came from outside.

"Aria!" he said, hugging her "When I told you to come for my engagement party, I didn't expect to see you now!" he jokingly said.

"Chasing your own sister away!" said Aria 'offended' and playfully slapped his hand "I'm actually here for Alison's engagement." said Aria "Look who's here Alex!"

Alex ran towards Mike when he saw him.

"Uncle Mike!" he was jumping up and down.

Mike picked him up "Hey there big guy!"

"Now Mike, when are you finally gonna tell me who's the lucky girl?" said Aria.

"Well, about that, it's-"

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm a little late-oh, Aria. Hi." a girl entered the house.

It wasn't just any girl, it was…

 **2nd author's note**

 **Dum dum duuuuuuum!**

 **That's all I have to say.**

 **You can try guess who she was in the reviews though…yeah, this is just a way to trick you into reviewing.**

 **Did it work?-Let me know in the reviews! (haha :) )**


	3. Sweet reunions and nasty fights

**Author's note**

 **I'm back!**

 **I said I'd post in a week and I should've posted tomorrow or the day after, but one day doesn't make a difference, in fact it's probably better it's earlier.**

 **Thanks to potterjay92, hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, bathpayne, and the four Guests for reviewing (you can write a name in the comment next time so I know how to call you) for reviewing, your reviews really make me happy!**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

Sweet reunions and nasty fights

Chapter 3

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm a little late-oh, Aria. Hi." a girl entered the house.

It wasn't just any girl, it was…

"Mona." said Aria.

Mike cut her off when she opened her mouth to speak again "Aria, _Mona_ 's my fiancé."

Aria was staring at them shocked and not saying anything.

Mona and Mike were still dating when she left Rosewood for college, but they broke up shortly after.

"Mommy? Why are you so quiet?" asked Alex who was still being held by Mike.

Aria quickly took him away from Mike as if Mona-who was standing close to Mike-was going to grow claws and hurt him.

"…congratulations!" she faked a smile "Wow! This is great!" she said, trying to sound as happy as possible.

Mona and Mike's uneasiness changed into joy.

"Thank you so much!" Mona hugged her.

"Thanks sis, this means a lot!" said Mike when he hugged her.

Her parents started talking to the couple and Alex got back to playing with his toys.

Mona slipped away and called Aria aside.

"Thanks." she said.

"I never said I'm OK-"

"You didn't let me finish! Thanks for pretending in front of Mike. It really means a lot to him whether you'd agree." said Mona.

"How did you know I was pretending?" asked Aria.

"I can tell a good liar when I see one, and you are a pro." said Mona, walking away.

Aria was about to join the others, when she saw the time.

She had to go to the 'Brew' now.

…...

After catching up about their jobs-Caleb as an information risk analyst and Hanna as a fashion designer's assistant-they got to the-in Caleb's opinion-exhausting conversation about weddings. They were discussing,-Hanna and her mom were, while Caleb counted the flower in the garden of 'The Radley' where they were at-they talked until her mom had to get back to work.

Hanna turned to Caleb.

"So what do you think about our wedding being in one month?" asked Hanna.

"Don't you need more time to plan?" asked Caleb "And besides, we're gonna be busy with work and we'll…we'll forget." said Caleb.

"How can we forget our wedding?" said Hanna "I don't care, I'll keep reminding you everyday that our wedding is next month."

"It's already settled?" asked Caleb "That's it?"

"Well I still have to call a few places, you know, the church, restaurant…" said Hanna.

"That's a lot of work, maybe you should wait until after a few months. You've been really busy the last three months and we couldn't even find time for ourselves!" said Caleb.

"No Caleb, we are having the wedding next month!" yelled Hanna.

"Look Hanna, I don't want to get married too fast! We're only engaged a few months!" yelled Caleb.

Hanna took her bag and stood up to leave "For your information, we're engaged for almost ten months! You keep delaying our wedding like you don't even want to get married!" yelled Hanna "I quit Caleb, I quit trying because obviously you don't want to marry me!"

She stormed away.

….

Spencer arrived at the 'Brew' first and was now sitting on one of the sofas, waiting for the others.

Someone covered her eyes from behind "Guess who?"

"Hanna!"

She turned around and saw Hanna and they hugged.

Right then, Aria, Emily and Alison arrived.

They all hugged each other.

Less than an hour later, they already knew pretty much everything about their lives, except, of course, the secrets that were meant to stay hidden.

Right now, they were talking about the weirdest things that happened to them during these five years.

"OK, so the weirdest thing that happened, from all of us is that Alison DiLaurentis actually became a teacher at Rosewood High!" said Aria.

"What's so weird about that?" Alison said, 'offended'.

"No, I mean you couldn't wait to leave high school and now you work there!" said Aria.

"That's what you get for missing school, you skip two years and that happens!" said Hanna.

They all started laughing

"Well what about you, what's the weirdest thing that happened to _you_?" asked Alison.

"Well…Caleb proposed." said Hanna. They laughed.

"No, seriously, that was ten months ago!" said Alison "What else?"

"Nothing." said Hanna "It's not like my life is a drama TV show!"

"OK, now it's your turn Spence!" said Aria "That is, if you want to participate…"

"Guys, seriously, stop caring too much! I'm not gonna cry if you say the wrong word-and besides, that was years ago, I'm already over it!" said Spencer.

"Sorry Spence." said Aria.

The girls were always too considerate while with Spencer after she lost her baby, of course they also had to keep it a secret. Only they, her sister and Toby knew.

"The weirdest thing-and most annoying, definitely the one about the story about me going through the school."

"What story?" asked Emily.

"Well, some kid googled me and found out about my high-school years, and now rumors are being spread about how I may be responsible for all the murders and kidnappings that ever happened in Washington because of my dark past and 'possibly demented' mind." said Spencer.

"Kids these days! I hope Alex doesn't turn out like that!" said Aria.

"With a mother like you, he'll most likely be a weird artist or a passionate, but shy author." said Hanna.

They laughed.

"Em?" said Spencer "It's your turn."

"OK, well nothing weird happened, unless you call hard work with an annoying boss weird!" said Emily.

"Are you sure?" asked Hanna "Cuz you seemed kind of sick this morning-not that it's weird, I'm just worried."

"I guess I was just car-sick." said Emily "Well, there was this embarrassing moment when I threw up over our best and richest customers."

The girls chuckled.

"I've been avoiding my boss as much as I could since then." she said.

"OK, Aria, you're up!" said Alison.

"Well, weirdest…Alex started asking how babies got born and created and it was a long weekend." said Aria.

They kept talking about their lives and what happened so far.

Toby walked in the 'Brew', bought a coffee and left, not noticing the girls, but they noticed him.

Spencer glared at Alison "Why didn't you tell me he was here?!"

"That way I knew you wouldn't come!" said Ali.

"So your engagement is more important than my feelings?!" said Spencer "You haven't changed at all." she took her bag and stood up, saying a quick goodbye to the others and rushed out of the café, Alison running after her.

The others decided they should leave as well since they'd be seeing each other tomorrow at the engagement party.

Emily called Aria aside.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Emily.

Aria nodded.

"What was that what I heard on the phone?" asked Emily "Why did Liam slap you?!"

"It was nothing, we were just in the middle of a fight!" said Aria "Can you please forget it?"

"No Aria, I can't forget that my best friend is getting abused!" said Emily.

"I'm not!" said Aria "It was only once!"

She wanted to leave, but Emily caught her hand, causing her sleeve to pull up, exposing her bruises.

Emily gasped.

"OK, maybe I am." said Aria "But please, if you tell someone it will only get worse! It's bad enough that _you_ know!"

"How will it get worse?!" said Emily.

"If anyone finds out I can't tell what he'll do, he's got anger issues and gets angry for the smallest things!" said Aria "And if we break up and I leave, he may hurt me or worse, Alex! And for all I know, he may even try to hurt you in his anger if he knows that you know!"

"OK." said Emily "I won't tell anyone, but please promise me that you'll do something about that, ask for help!"

"I will, I promise." said Aria "No one, OK? Not the other girls, not Paige, not anyone, especially my family!"

"I won't." said Emily.

Outside the café, Alison followed Spencer until she stopped her at an alley.

"Spencer I'm sorry!" said Alison.

"No Ali! I knew you'd trick me! You promised he's not here!" said Spencer.

"Can you just please let me explain?!" said Ali.

Spencer was quiet, waiting for Ali's explanation.

"I knew he was here, but I didn't expect you to see him! I just wanted to make you get out of your apartment, live a little!" said Alison.

"I know you mean well, but I'm not staying in Rosewood." said Spencer "I'm leaving after your party, the day after tomorrow."

"I'm really sorry Spence." said Alison.

They hugged "You can invite him if you'd like."

"Toby?" said Alison.

"Yeah. I mean you were planning on anyway right?" said Spencer.

"OK, I will." said Alison.

"Sorry, but I'm just scared that if I see him again, all those horrible feelings would come back and…I can't deal with that anymore!" said Spencer.

"Don't worry Spence, you're strong, you can handle anything!" said Alison "So…you need a ride home?"

"Nah, I'll walk." said Spencer.

They parted ways.

All those lies, some are big, scary and could change a person's life for the worse or the better; while some are small and innocent and could still cause a big drama.

The girls weren't aware, but they made a huge mistake coming in Rosewood. Rosewood is a place where people go to bury their secrets once and for all in exchange for pretty lies, but end up getting stuck in all the ugly truths. The same goes for them, they lived in Rosewood most of their life and yet they still didn't learn how dangerous it is for people with secrets to come in Rosewood, and just like everyone else's, _their_ secrets were about to be exposed. But is it for the better, or the worse?

 **2** **nd** **author's note**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm really sorry for making Haleb fight, but it's important for the story.**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter or what's gonna happen in the net ones!**

 **So I tricked you into reviewing last time…is it gonna work this time too?-Let me know what you think about my clever ways of making you review, in the reviews! (But seriously, feedback would be appreciated)**

 **I'll post the next chapter in a week, until next time!**


	4. Wounds from the past

**Author's note**

 **I am back with another chapter!**

 **I don't know about you, but it felt like an eternity to me and I couldn't wait to post again! I know I was supposed to post tomorrow, a week after the last time I posted but I'll be busy so I'm posting now.**

 **Thank you hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove, potterjay92 and Guest for reviewing!**

 **This is a lot of reviews for only three chapters, so I hope you keep it up with the reviews. But you don't really have to, I'm usually too lazy to review so it won't be really weird if I don't get a lot of reviews….**

 **Well, enough bragging about reviews, thank you for reading and I present to you Chapter 4!**

Wounds from the past

Chapter 4

Hanna came back to her room at 'The Radley' where Caleb was working on his laptop.

"Hanna!" he said "I'm really sorry for what I did, I really am!"

"Me too." said Hanna with a flat voice.

She started packing her things.

"Hanna what are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said.

"Where are you gonna go?!" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped.

"It is, you're my fiancé and I love you!" he said.

"Well, you're wrong about one part!" she threw the ring at him and stormed out of the room, jamming the lock on the door behind her so Caleb can't follow her.

She got out of the room and bumped into someone in the garden.

"Jordan?!" she said.

…

Aria came home from her and the girls' meeting at the 'Brew'.

Her parents and Alex were already having dinner.

She didn't feel like eating so she went straight upstairs to her bedroom.

When she got to her room, she heard Mike yelling at someone.

She went to the door and peeked through the lock.

Mike was sitting on the end of the bed and hugging someone which Aria assumed could only be Mona.

She heard some sobs.

"Maybe we shouldn't have called." said Mona quietly.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this!" said Mike, caressing her hand.

"I can't go through this anymore!" she said "And on top of that, we're not even getting married!"

"Who says we're not?" said Mike.

"You're not getting married if Aria says no, and she clearly wasn't OK with this!" said Mona.

"What are you talking about, she loved it!" said Mike.

"Mike, she admitted to my face she was lying." said Mona.

Aria wasn't listening anymore, her phone went off and she darted in her room.

She turned down the call, not seeing who's it from and locked the door behind her, peeking through the lock.

Mike got out in the hallway and so did Mona.

"Aria was that you?" she asked.

Mike knocked on Aria's door, but Aria didn't answer. She saw Mona whisper something to Mike and then Mike disappeared in her parents' room and came back with a bobby pin to pick the lock.

'Oh no!' thought Aria.

She backed away from the door and was frantically looking for a place to hide.

Mike entered the room along with Mona.

They scanned the room and they saw a small bump on the bed.

They slowly headed to the bed and Mona took off the sheets.

They found a sleeping Aria under the sheets.

They let go the breath they were holding and tip-toed out of the room.

Aria looked up after they exited the room and sighed.

She took her phone to see who called her.

It was Jason.

…..

Spencer tried to sneak in the house and in her room before her mom could see her.

But when she entered her room, she found Melissa and her mom sitting on her bed.

"Hello Spencer." said her mom.

"Hey, why are you two in my room?" asked Spencer, knowing the answer.

"I need an explanation, Spencer." said her mom "How come you never told me about your…baby."

"You can say it out loud mom, I have a dead daughter." said Spencer, sounding annoyed.

"How did it happen?" asked her mom "That is, if you want to tell me, you don't have to."

"I will." Spencer sat down on her armchair.

 _Flashback_

 _Spencer was resting on the hospital bed, it was four hours after she and Toby saw their baby daughter for the first time._

 _A nurse came in the room and told Toby the doctor is waiting for him outside to tell him something._

 _In a while, Toby came back from outside with a sad face expression._

" _What is it?" she asked._

" _Don't worry everything's fine." he said._

 _Spencer was still in the hospital after two days when Toby decided to tell her._

" _Spence, I don't know how to say this but, the doctor told me that the baby didn't survive. She just couldn't make it." said Toby._

" _What?" whispered Spencer, tears already streaming down her face, right before she fainted._

 _The doctors said she'll be alright so they went home that night._

 _Spencer ignored Toby all the way 'cause she was mad at him for not telling her sooner._

 _The next morning Toby woke up to find the side of the bed next to him is empty. There wasn't anything if Spencer's all over the apartment. There was only a note on the bed._

' _ **I'm sorry I left but I can't forgive you about not telling me and I think it's best for both of us to move on, with someone else.**_

 _ **If we stay together, it will keep reminding us of her and how our lives would be like if she was alive and that will kill us.**_

 _ **I'm going to stay at my sister's for a short while, please don't tell anyone about my location and don't look for me!-It's really complicated and I must leave.**_

 _ **Thank you for giving me the best years of my life, I will never forget it!-I hope after all this, one day we can stay friends!**_

 _ **-S'**_

 _End of flashback_

"…and then I stayed with Melissa and Wren and soon got my own place and started working. And when I got back here, I realized that I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving him!" said Spencer who was already crying during the story.

Her mom and sister hugged her, both crying too.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you mom!" said Spencer.

"It's OK honey!" said her mom, still hugging her.

"I know how you feel Spence, you'll get through this." said Melissa.

"I know I will. Thank you guys for being here for me." she said.

….

Emily and Paige were on a date.

Emily looked a little pale.

"Em, are you OK?" asked Paige.

"Yeah, just a little dazed!" said Emily.

"You don't look well." said Paige.

"It's nothing!" said Emily.

She took a bite from her dinner and suddenly felt dizzy and sick.

"Emily?" said Paige.

Emily fainted, falling on the ground.

"Emily! Help! Someone call 911!" yelled Paige.

…..

A person entered the prison, the receptionist took them to an interrogation room with a police officer.

The person entered the room and sat across from the prisoner.

"You decided to finally visit me." said the prisoner.

 **2** **nd** **author's note**

 **And we had our first A scene! (yes, the last scene was with A)**

 **This is still one of the shorter chapters, but don't worry they'll get longer! (it's either chapter 5 or 6, not quite sure)**

 **Now you could just read my story and leave without bothering to review cuz you're too lazy (like I always am, btw this was not meant as an insult) or, you could click the cute Review button down there and start feeling athletic instead of…you know what, just click the review button and I'll send you candy.**

 **No but seriously, you can try guessing things like, what's gonna happen with Hanna or why Emily fainted, why did Jason call Aria or…why am I always making you review?**

 **Oh and from next chapter I'll write a few short sentences about the important things that happened in the past chapters just to be caught up.**

 **Until next week, bye!**


	5. Tomorrow's my grand premiere

**Author's note**

 **I'm back with another chapter!**

 **I didn't get much reviews on my last chapter but I know that people read it so thanks for reading! (I know I'm annoying with all the asking for reviews so I'll ~probably~ stop).**

 **Thanks to potterjay92, Guest and hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove for reviewing.**

 **Now I can't really answer the few questions from your reviews, but guess who's joining us in this chapter?-You'll find out.**

 **This is a calmer chapter but things will get less comfortable in Rosewood after the next chapters.**

 **This is the first of my more than 2,000 words chapters so I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Now Important things from the last chapter:**

 **-Hanna and Caleb got in a fight and Hanna returned the ring**

 **-She bumped into Jordan when she got out of the hotel**

 **-Mona was crying and Mike had a weird conversation with someone on the phone**

 **-Aria got a call from Jason**

 **-Spencer told her mom and Melissa about the time she left Toby**

 **-Emily fainted on her and Paige's dinner**

 **-And finally, A went to prison to visit someone.**

 **Enjoy!**

Tomorrow's my grand premiere

Chapter 5

"Jordan!" said Hanna.

"Hello Hanna." he said "What was all that yelling inside?"

"None of your business!" she yelled at him.

"Hanna I care about you." he caressed her cheek.

She pushed away his hand and wanted to slap him, but he caught her wrist.

"Let me go!" she growled.

"I'll let you go Hanna, for the right prize." he said.

"I'm not going to pay your stupid prize now let me go!" she yelled.

He forcibly kissed her as she was struggling to get away.

A man was passing in the garden and saw the whole scene.

"Hey!" he yelled at Jordan "Leave her alone!"

Jordan turned around and let go of Hanna.

They started fighting.

Hanna seemed to recognize the other man but couldn't quite make out the face in the dark.

She didn't give it much thought, she yelled out for help loud enough for the people in the hotel to hear and made a run for it.

As she was running she twisted her ankle.

She was running until she got to a house. She took the spare key from under the flower pot and got in the house.

She locked the door behind her, hoping to go up to the room she wanted to go to, unnoticed.

But it was too late.

"Hanna?" asked her mom.

"Mom!" she couldn't help but run (or in her case limp) in her embrace.

She looked awful, she was limping with her leg and her hand was red and swollen with probably a twisted wrist and her face was tear-stained with red puffy eyes.

They just stood there hugging and Hanna crying.

…

Spencer and Aria got a call from Paige who told them that Emily fainted and was at the hospital.

Now, the three of them were waiting for the doctor.

He got out of the room.

"Emily is alright, she was really stressed which caused her to faint." he said.

"Can we see her?" asked Paige.

"She's supposed to rest now, I should go ask her." he walked back in the room.

"They want to see you." the doctor told Emily.

"Did you tell them?" asked Emily, alarmed.

"No, I did as you asked." he said.

"Good, make sure this stays between us!" said Emily "At least for a while." she said "They can come."

"I'll send them in." he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Rollins." said Emily.

The girls got in and talked to Emily for a while.

After that she rested at the hospital for around an hour until Dr. Rollins told her she can go home.

…

Hanna and her mom were sitting in the kitchen.

Hanna's wrist and ankle were bandaged.

"Who did this to you?" asked her mom.

She noticed the ring was missing from her finger.

"Did Ca-"

"No." said Hanna "You know he'd never do something like this." she said "God I'm so stupid! Why did I let him go." she started sobbing.

"What exactly happened?" asked her mom.

"Someone attacked me after I left the hotel room and then someone else saved me." said Hanna "I just called out for help and left them fighting."

Her mom hugged her "Why did you leave the room?"

"Me and Caleb had a fight." she sobbed "I gave him back the ring."

The landline phone rang.

Her mom answered it.

"Hello?" she said "Yes, I am Miss. Marin…Police?...hold on just a moment." she covered the phone with her hand so the person from the other side won't hear her "They're calling me to the hotel, there's police over there and they need me."

"Go." said Hanna "I'm OK."

Her mom told the police officer that called her she'll be there and headed to the front door.

When she opened the door Caleb was standing in front of it, ready to knock.

"Hanna's inside." she said before exiting.

Caleb got in the kitchen and saw Hanna sitting on one of the chairs and crying.

"Thank God you're alright!" he hugged her and she hugged back.

"What happened? I heard you call for help and ran downstairs, exactly then, the cops came since there was fight." said Caleb "Does the fight have anything to do with you? Are you OK?"

"I'm alright now." she said.

He noticed the bandages on her wrist and ankle.

"Who did this to you?!" he asked "I'm going to kill him!"

"Just some guy attacked me, but someone else came and saved me, it's not a big deal!" she said.

"No big deal?!" he said "Who attacked you, who was it?"

"Jordan." she said.

"That son of a-" Caleb was heading to the door.

"Caleb, don't!" she rushed after him.

"No Hanna, he needs to pay for what he's done to you!" said Caleb.

"No, Caleb!" she grasped onto his arm "Please."

He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Why, why are you so afraid of him?" he asked.

She was quiet, she looked down.

"Has this been going on for some time?" he asked.

She slowly nodded.

He hugged her and she started crying "I just wanted to protect you." she sobbed "I didn't want to tell you cuz he's a really powerful man, he could get rid of you with one phone call, and I don't want to lose you!"

"I won't go after him. Hopefully that guy took care of him." he said "Listen Han, I'm really sorry for what I said before. It's just that, well, this whole marriage thing really scares me. I mean what if I'm not the one for you, or if I disappoint you as a husband. All the people that matter to me the most in my life had disappeared, sure, I," he corrected himself " _you_ found them, but all good things come to an end and I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me! I love you Hanna!"

She kissed him "I love you too, and I promise you that I will never leave you. I _can't_ leave you."

He kneeled down on one knee "Hanna Marin, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and agreeing to marry me, again?"

He stood up and she instantly hugged him "Yes." she whispered "You know it's always been yes."

"Always?" he asked.

"Always and forever." she smiled and kissed him.

…

Aria and Spencer went back to the 'Brew' after they left the hospital.

"So…" said Aria "I-I've got this phone call…"

"OK?" said Spencer.

"It was from Jason." said Aria.

"Jason?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah. He said that Charlotte's been acting better meaning her mental health is getting better." said Aria.

"Why did he call _you?_ " asked Spencer.

"Well he said Alison knew and she wanted us to know too, but she couldn't tell us herself." said Aria "Don't ask, I have no idea." she said "He was probably just worried, you _are_ his sister."

"So what does this mean, are they going to set her free?" asked Spencer.

"They might. But only if Ali, Jason or their father agrees." she said.

"Well I'm pretty sure they won't." said Spencer.

"Hopefully." said Aria.

"I'll text the girls this." said Spencer, she headed to the door but Aria stayed behind "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'll stay a while." she shrugged "You go."

"Bye." Spencer left.

"Bye."

Aria stayed at the 'Brew', she sat down at an empty table to drink her coffee cuz she didn't feel like going home and seeing Mona 'cry'.

She could hear a guy talking on his phone from the table behind her.

"Yes, it should be in by tomorrow, it's already in the mail!" he yelled.

The voice sounded too familiar, she knew that she knew him, but she couldn't quite make out the person.

"It got lost in the mail?!" he yelled "It can't get lost, check again, Ezra Fitz, the name is Ezra Fitz!"

Aria froze.

She needed to get out of there, he wasn't supposed to see her.

But her feet didn't listen to her brain, she stood up and headed to the table behind her.

She was in the middle of the way when she got back to reality, she has a boyfriend! And then there's Alex…it just wouldn't be fair, to any of them.

She turned around and was about to exit when someone called her name.

"Aria!" she knew that voice all too well.

...

Spencer was in the park, drinking her coffee.

Toby was also in the park, he got in front of her when he saw her.

"Look who decided to finally come to Rosewood!" he said.

"Toby!" she shot up from the bench and hugged him.

He hugged her back.

"I missed you." he said "Rosewood can get a little too boring without you."

"I missed you too." she said "By the way, it's not really the best to wish for _me_ to come, you know I always bring trouble."

They both sat down at the bench "No you don't."

"Really?" she said "Cuz every time I come something happens."

"Don't flatter yourself." he joked "Rosewood's a freaky place as it is."

"So what happened since I moved out?" she asked "Do you have a girlfriend, are you married? Maybe a new job, kids?"

"Someone's a little too curious." he said.

She playfully slapped his hand "I just want to know if at least one of us is happy!"

"I've got a girlfriend." he said "And a kid."

Spencer felt worse, she thought seeing him would make her feel at least a bit better, but she was wrong.

"Good for you." she nodded "So who is she, do I know her?"

"It's…Yvonne." he said.

If she thought she felt bad before, she was wrong, this was much worse.

She and Yvonne never got along, they fought for everything, but the main subject for a fight was Toby. Spencer always knew Yvonne was a horrible person and prayed Toby wouldn't end up with her, but as her own quote says; hope breeds eternal misery. Yvonne wanted to make him hers ever since the day she saw him, she was an assistant at Rosewood P.D.

And she succeeded. And they have a kid too.

"Great!" she said with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't get too thrilled." he joked.

She slightly chuckled.

"Spence, I'm sorry, I couldn't wait for you." he said "Believe me when I say I tried, I looked everywhere, but it seemed like you didn't want to be found."

She looked down sadly, there was a reason behind that, but she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone.

"I'm glad you're happy Toby, I really am." she smiled at him.

"What did you mean by one of us being happy?" he asked "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just hadn't had as much luck as you." she said.

He nodded "So are you going at Alison's party?" he asked.

She nodded "You?"

"Yeah. Claire, Yvonne and I will be there." he said.

"I take it Claire's your daughter?" she said.

"Yes." he said.

She nodded "Good."

"I guess I'll see you at the party." he said, leaving.

Her phone buzzed with a text.

 **Tomorrow's my grand premiere.**

She looked at it confused, must be a wrong number.

But there was still something bugging her about that text.

…..

"Aria!" she knew that voice all too well.

She turned around to greet him "Liam!"

They hugged "I thought you were in Boston?"

"Well I came here for you!" he said.

Aria saw Ezra glaring at them from the corner of her eye.

"I actually have a job here too." he said.

"Of course you do." said Aria.

He glared at her "Careful Aria."

"Sorry." she said.

"I need to find an Ezra Fitzgerald?" he said.

"I don't think I've heard of him." she lied.

"Let's ask that guy." he went to ask Ezra "Excuse me, do you know an Ezra Fitzgerald?"

"That's me." he stood up and shook hands with Liam "And it's Fitz, not Fitzgerald."

"Alright _Fitz_ , my name is Liam, I am here from the publishing house, they sent me for your book. I need to check it before publishing it." he said "Oh, this is Aria, she's my fiancé."

Aria looked at him confused.

"Yes, actually I know Aria-" he said.

"He was my English teacher." she cut him off "Nice to see you Mr. Fitz." she shook his hand.

"I forgot about him, sorry." she whispered to Liam.

They all stayed and talked about the book, and even Aria made some suggestions-which really angered Liam.

In an hour and a half, they got home.

"Why did you make suggestions, you are just supposed to sit next to me and be my fiancé, not mess with my job." he hissed, when they entered the house.

"I have my opinion too." she said "And since when am I your fiancé?"

"Since today, because I said so!" he said, she opened her mouth to protest "End of story!" he said.

They entered the living room where her parents were entertaining Alex and Mike and Mona were in the kitchen, discussing something on the dining table.

"Hey everyone!" said Aria when they entered the living room.

"Hey honey, hey, Liam!" her parents stood up from the couch to greet him.

Alex ran towards them and Aria picked him up, hugging him "Hey honey! Look who just got here!"

He saw Liam "Daddy!"Liam took him in his hands and Alex hugged him.

Aria hovered around Alex and Liam, scared that Liam would hurt Alex if he lost his temper.

Liam put Alex down when Mike and Mona joined them to greet Liam.

"Liam, bro!" said Mike as they had a quick hug.

"Hey, what's up Mike!" he said.

"This is my fiancé." he said "Her name is Mona."

Liam shook Mona's hand.

"So you're Liam." she said.

"Yes, I am." he directed a quick faint glare at Mona, before going to the kitchen table to eat the dinner Aria's parents left for him.

Aria and her mom took Alex upstairs to her parents' room.

"Can he sleep over at your room tonight, Liam and I need to talk about something." she said.

"Sure, of course honey!" said her mom "Oh and by the way, I know this is short notice, but your father and I decided to have our honeymoon now."

"Oh wow, that's great!" said Aria "When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow." she said "We're going to Australia."

"Nice." said Aria.

She left Alex with her mom in their room and headed to hers to change in her pajamas.

Mona was passing down the hall and stopped at Aria's door since it was open.

Aria was about to chase her away, but Mona started talking before she could.

"You should keep your eyes open, people aren't always what they seem Aria." she said, before turning back and leaving.

Aria shrugged it off but there was a hint of fear in Mona's voice that made her doubt Mona's craziness. Only time will tell.

…

A person was standing in the middle of an empty white room.

He/she had a bucket of red paint next to him/her.

 **2** **nd** **author's note**

… **and that's the end of the chapter, as you can see.**

 **What is Em hiding? Is Charlotte going to get out of prison? What's up with the text Spencer got? Why does Liam not seem friendly towards Mona and what the hell was Mona's 'warning' supposed to mean?!-I'm so confused! JK, I'm not.**

 **I'd really appreciate if you tell me what you think of Haleb and Spoby's reunions-I know, Spoby's wasn't ideal but just wait for it!**

 **Thank you for reading, until next Thursday or Friday!**


	6. EngAgement pArty pt1

EngAgement pArty pt.1

 **Author's note**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, which is the only three people that review every time.**

 **I'll stop asking for reviews every chapter, but please review!**

 **In the last chapter:**

 **-Hanna got attacked by Jordan and saved by someone else**

 **-Emily's got a secret between her and…Dr. Rollins (spoiler: he's up to no good!-you probably saw that coming)**

 **-Hanna told Caleb that Jordan attacked her**

 **-Haleb had a sweet reunion**

 **-Aria got a phone call from Jason who informed her that Charlotte may be getting out of prison if any of her family members agree**

 **-Aria saw Ezra and also, Liam came**

 **-He announced that he and Aria are engaged**

 **-Byron and Ella will be going on a honeymoon**

 **-Liam seems to be holding a grudge against Mona, and Mona's warnings are still mysterious**

 **-Spoby met in the park and we found out that Toby has a girlfriend-Yvonne, and a daughter-Claire**

 **-Spencer got a mysterious text**

 **So this is part one of this chapter since the whole chapter was too long. This is also the longest chapter I've written so far, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The next day, Aria woke up in her bed, facing Liam.

She turned on the other side to stand up and winced.

Her whole side hurt, Liam had lost his temper last night, he was pissed Aria interfered with his job, stayed in Rosewood and objected when he mentioned an engagement, all in one word, she disobeyed him.

He didn't like being disobeyed, in fact, he hated it so much, he always lost his temper when Aria didn't do as he told her, he'd freak out and beat her up, only because things weren't his way.

He wanted her to be his puppet, but he cared about her, he did, at least that's what Aria kept telling herself, she thought that it's only his anger speaking, that maybe one day, he would finally deal with it and become the loving, caring, kind boy she fell in love with. Well, not that she could call it love…anymore.

She was absolutely frightened by him, but she always tried fighting, even though she knew she would eventually lose-if not at once, but she still kept fighting, afraid that Alex may be listening from the other side of the door and thinking how his mother is weak. She'd never want her son to think of her as weak, at least not after everything she's been through for him.

Everything went downhill when Liam came back from work one day, yelling and kicking everything in his way. Alex was also in the room, but he was only one year old, so he doesn't remember that. Liam was about to hit Alex, but Aria got in the way and he hit her instead. She ushered Alex in their room and locked him inside. Liam beat her up for the first time then, but she only thought he was drunk. But the beating got worse every time and she had the bruises to prove it.

She soon learned he had anger management issues and begged him to go to anger management, in return, he slapped her with a warning not to mention it again. He later apologized for that and said he'd consider it.

He was nice from time to time, but that became really, rare, extremely rare.

She wanted to tell someone, anyone. She wanted to tell her friends, family, even…maybe Ezra, but she was too big of a coward to do so, she was afraid that if she said a word to anyone, Liam would hurt her, or even worse, Alex, as he once promised he would.

Aria had to suck it up and go along with it, putting on a bright smile everyday for her son, and anyone willing to pay attention.

She got dressed, making sure to put on a long sleeved shirt and long pants-it's fall after all, no one would suspect anything-the summer was the hard season.

She tip-toed out of the room, afraid that if she made the slightest noise Liam would wake up and continue last night's terror.

She successfully got out of the room and downstairs to find Mona having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning." said Mona with an unusual for Aria perky attitude.

"Not anymore it isn't." mumbled Aria with a groggy morning voice.

Mona ignored the comment, pretending not to hear it "How did you sleep?" she asked curiously, as if she knew what happened last night.

"Like every night." said Aria.

"And Liam being here didn't…change anything?" she asked.

"No. Why would it? We just had a regular night, that's all." said Aria, sounding more alarmed.

"Just asking." said Mona.

After a silence Aria decided to make a comment about the person missing this morning.

"Where's Mike? You two have been glued together since the proposal, I'm afraid you brain-washed him." she said.

"For your information _Aria_ , Mike's got some business to take care of." said Mona.

"So important not to tell his _fiancé_ what it is?" said Aria.

Mona rolled her eyes "Speaking of, where's Liam?" she asked.

"He's sleeping." said Aria "But don't worry, you'll still have time to torture, blackmail and ruin his life!" said Aria with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Like he's ruining yours?" mumbled Mona.

Aria was about to say an unpleasant word when Alex ran into the room, her parents following behind.

Aria put on a fake smile that she perfected so good in the past years for Alex.

"Good morning my little Shakespeare!" she picked him up "Did you have a good night?"

He enthusiastically nodded "Grandma and grandpa read books!" he said excitedly.

"Really, what did they read?" asked Aria.

"It was about a kitty chasing a mouse!" he said.

"Was it Tom and Jerry?" asked Mona.

Alex nodded "Tom and Jewy!"

Aria put him down and he ran towards Mona, pulling her hand to come with him to play in the living room.

Aria started going after them, but her mom stopped her "You can trust her."

"But-"

"Aria, please." said Byron "It's early enough for drama, so don't cause it."

She sighed "But why her?"

"Honey you can't control who he likes." said her mother.

"Unfortunately." said Aria.

She was making coffee for the three of them when her mom brought it up again "You know I like Liam, but you could've found someone more…better."

"Mom, we've talked about this." said Aria "I love Liam."

"Yeah but, I don't know, call it mother's intuition, but you don't seem too happy with him." said Ella.

If she only knew how right she was.

"Now with Ezra-"

"Mom!" said Aria "Enough with that! You said you're happy if I am, well I'm happy!"

"I know I know." said Ella "But Ezra is now a successful writer and he was so nice and charming. He's perfect for you!"

"Mom, drop it!" she yelled, causing her dad and Mona to turn towards them.

Aria lowered her voice "I love Liam, not Ezra, OK?" she said "Now please stop interfering in my love life! I love him, I really do! I love Liam."

She kept saying that out-loud but the voice in her head kept telling her: 'Who are you trying to fool, your mom or yourself?'

"I'm sorry honey, I just want what's best for you, but if Liam is what you want then fine." she said.

"Thanks." said Aria, a little too ruff.

She rolled up her sleeves, forgetting about her bruises.

Her father just entered the kitchen and saw all the bruises on her hands "Aria what is that!?"

"What?" before Aria realized what she did, both her parents were in the kitchen, staring at her in shock.

She froze and started panicking, 'No, this couldn't be happening!' she thought.

Part of her wanted to tell them everything, but the other more rational part told her she had to lie, quickly!

"I, uh, I…." for the first time, Aria had nothing to say, no lie to cover-up for Liam's actions.

"How did you get those?" asked Ella, sounding scared.

"Oh Aria!" said Mona who just entered the room "We made a deal not to show those!" she got to her and quickly rolled down her sleeves "I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery!" she sounded scared and sorry "It's all my fault!" she said "I-I took Aria to the 'Brew' the other day to try to make-up, but she-she was angry, rejecting me as usual an-and she stormed out of the café." she said, her voice shaking "She tripped on the stairs and, oh God, she was so lucky! She tripped and got to the street, not noticing a speeding car a-and" a tear slid down her cheek "it hit her. But luckily it was only a slight hit, but it was enough to cause bruises and cuts." she said "You have to forgive me! If I hadn't took her to the 'Brew', that wouldn't have happened!"

"No, Mona, it's not your fault!" said Ella "We're just glad Aria's alright."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." said Byron "That driver's the one to be blamed."

"Thank you." said Mona, wiping her watery eyes "But I still feel sorry Aria."

"D-don't." Aria managed to stutter "I'm okay."

Her parents hugged her. Luckily they didn't notice her winces of pain when they touched her other bruises they didn't know exist.

They said they'd finish making the coffee and let Aria go to the living room.

She went with Mona to the living room where Alex was carelessly playing with toys and struggling to read some kids books.

"How did you do that?" asked Aria amazed.

"I've had years of practice." said Mona "Your welcome."

"Ok, but _why_ did you do that?" she asked.

"I know what you're going through." she said "I didn't experience it, but I know what's going on. I heard you last night." she said "Now, we just have to hope Liam doesn't screw this up."

…

It was already the afternoon and the guests were getting ready for Alison's party.

The people coming to the party were the girls with their significant others (if they had some), but not Paige, Toby with his family,-it may seem kind of weird she invited Toby over, but the two have gotten closer over the years, to the point where they can call each other friends-Ezra, Jason, her father-who wouldn't bother showing up; and Mrs. Grunwald-who probably won't show up unless she has a premonition-also, Lorenzo's family and closest friends.

Though instead of calling his closest friend and family, Lorenzo invited a couple of other friends and as rumor travels fast, pretty much the whole police force.

Some guests already arrived and Alison was fighting with Lorenzo about the tons of guests he invited.

From the Liars, only Spencer was there, the others would probably come later.

Spencer was bored, sitting on one of the tables in the garden where the party took place.

She was looking around, trying to recognize the people that came.

She recognized around half of them, people that stayed in Rosewood, the others were new people.

She was trying to find Alison with her look and maybe find someone to talk to.

Someone sat down next to her at the table, but she didn't notice.

The person cleared their throat and Spencer finally acknowledged that someone was sitting next to her.

She turned around and was surprised to see Mrs. Grunwald, she overheard Alison talking with Lorenzo about her coming, but she didn't really expect to see her there.

"Hello Mrs. Grunwald." she said.

"Hello Spencer." she said "Enjoying the party?"

"Yes, it's nice." said Spencer.

"But something is missing, or is it someone?" said Mrs. Grunwald "Where are the other girls dear?"

"They'll come." she said "Probably later."

Spencer felt a little awkward since she never really talked much with Mrs. Grunwald in private and she didn't know what to say.

"You need to get rid of that dark aura around you." she said "Something's troubling you."

"It's not a big deal." said Spencer, trying to avoid the subject in case Mrs. Grunwald mentions something no one should know.

Mrs. Grunwald took her hand between hers and closed her eyes, she gasped "You need to leave, leave Rosewood!"

"Why?" asked Spencer, alarmed.

"Something bad is going to happen very soon, I can feel it." she said "All of you are in danger."

"All?" asked Spencer "What do you mean all, who's coming?"

Mrs. Grunwald let go of her hand and someone called Spencer from the side.

"Spencer!" she turned around to see Toby coming her way.

She quickly turned around to where Mrs. Grunwald was sitting and there was no one there.

"Hey!" she said distractedly to Toby.

"Where did Mrs. Grunwald go?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Spencer "You know how she is, creeping around."

He chuckled "Yeah, she's pretty creepy, wise, but creepy." he said "So how's the party?"

"It's a blast." she said sarcastically.

"Too fun for Spencer Hastings' taste?" he joked.

"I don't even know anyone here." she said "How am I supposed to have fun?"

"You know Alison, Lorenzo…me." he said.

"Well at least I don't have to be scared about my safety, the whole police force is here." she said.

"Actually Tanner didn't come." he said.

"She's still here?!" she asked "What is that woman still doing here?"

"After your investigation, she decided to stay and work here." he said "And she's as annoying as ever."

"Can't argue with that." she said.

"Want to hang out sometimes?" Toby blurt out.

Spencer was caught off-guard "Uh, sure, I would, if I was here." she said "I'm actually leaving Rosewood tomorrow."

"Oh, uh yeah, sure. That's cool." he said nervously.

"Sorry." she said "So where are Claire and Yvonne?"

"Over there." he showed at a table where a brunette woman was sitting with a small brown-haired girl.

"I think you should go there." said Spencer.

"Yeah, I will." he stood up from where he was sitting next to her "Bye Spence."

She stood up and they hugged "Bye."

He went back to Yvonne and Claire, leaving Spencer at the table alone again.

Hanna and Caleb were walking to Alison's.

"OK, I need to tell you something, cuz if I don't I'm gonna blow!" she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I-"

Jason interrupted her when he stood in front of them.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey, Jason!" said Hanna "Didn't know you were here."

"Just got here, actually, Ali's over there." he showed at her.

"Thanks." they said.

"Oh, I'm supposed to take the gifts." he said as Hanna handed him Alison's engagement gift.

They were heading towards Alison.

"What were you going to tell me?" asked Caleb.

"Nothing." she said "Just that, I love you."

"I love you too." he said, kissing her cheek.

They got to Alison.

"Congratulations!" said Hanna, hugging Alison, Caleb also congratulated her by shaking hands.

He spotted Toby somewhere in the yard "I'll go catch up with Toby, call me if you need anything OK?" he told Hanna.

"Don't worry, there's police on every corner I'll be fine." she joked "Have fun!"

He left towards Toby.

"I heard you were attacked yesterday, are you OK?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said "Seriously, why does everyone ask that?"

"Cuz people pretend to care and some of them do, and cuz you have a cast on your ankle and wrist." she said.

"Oh, that." said Hanna.

Emily joined them "Hey guys!" she hugged them "Congratulation Ali!"

"Oh, by the way, Jason took the gift." said Hanna.

"I know." said Alison "Now how are _you_ , are _you_ OK?" she asked Emily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why does everyone ask that?" said Emily.

"I know!" said Hanna.

Alison rolled her eyes "Where are the other two, I know Spencer came but I can't find her." she said looking around.

"Boo!" said Spencer from behind Alison who jumped, not expecting her.

"God Spence, I thought you were a dog!" said Alison.

"That's a very nice thing to say to your friend!" Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Hey Spence!" said Hanna and Emily.

"Hey, how are you two?" she asked.

They rolled their eyes and sighed.

"They're fine." said Alison.

"What was that reaction?" asked Spencer, confused.

"They're just annoyed everyone asks them the same question all the time." said Alison.

"You'd make a great translator!" joked Emily.

"Seriously though, we should wear a sign saying: I'm fine!" said Hanna.

They laughed.

"There's our tiny little friend!" said Spencer, pointing to Aria who just entered the yard with Liam next to her and Alex in her arms.

She told Liam she'll go congratulate Alison and went with Alex towards her.

She ran into Ezra on the way.

"Aria!" said Ezra.

"Hey Ezra." she said.

"So am I your teacher now or your friend?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Ezra, I didn't mean to, it's just…I haven't told Liam about us and it would be a little embarrassing telling him I used to date my teacher…" she struggled to explain.

"It's no problem, really!" he said "I get it, you don't want your boyfriend to know about your ex!"

"Exactly!" she said, nervously giggling "Anyway, I really liked your book."

"Thank you." he said "Your suggestions were pretty interesting, I may use some of them."

"Don't." she mumbled. What would Liam say if he used her suggestions?-He'd kill her!

"Mommy!" Alex whined, pulling her sleeve "Up!" he reached his hands up.

She picked him up and he grinned at Ezra.

"Hey there, Alex, right?" he said.

Alex nodded.

"Alex, this is my friend Ezra." said Aria, she felt a little uncomfortable mentioning Ezra as her friend, but she couldn't quite explain Alex the whole situation, nor she would ever have to-at least she hoped.

"Hi Ezwa! My name's Alex!" he said.

"Hey little guy!" he tickled his hand and Alex giggled.

"It was nice seeing you Ezra" Aria kept glancing at Liam's direction, hoping not to see him looking their way "but I need to go congratulate Alison." she said "Let's go my little Shakespeare." she told Alex.

"Shakespeare?" teased Ezra.

"What, he loves books!" defended Aria.

He playfully rolled his eyes "OK, well, see you around!" he said.

"Oh, actually, I'm leaving tomorrow." she said.

"Ok well, bye." he briefly hugged her since Alex was in her arms and playfully pinched Alex's nose.

"Bye." she said.

She headed to the girls with Alex in her hands.

"Hey guys!" she said "Congrats Ali!"

"Thanks!" she said.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, but Alex didn't want to get dressed!" she said.

"Oh so this is the famous Alex!" said Emily.

"I'm not fame-you's!" he said offended "I'm Alex!"

"I'm sorry!" said Emily as the girls were giggling.

"What's your names?" he asked.

"I'm Emily, this is Hanna, Spencer, Alison, and this is Aria and Alex!" said Emily, pointing at everyone as she introduced them.

He giggled "I know me and mommy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Emily playfully.

"Wow Em, looks like you're ready for kids more than any of us!" joked Spencer.

Emily's cheeks reddened.

"Alright well sorry for being a party pooper, but I really need to go, I'm afraid the cops will pull their guns out to shoot me if I don't serve them, they look hungry!" said Ali "Hey, do you mind getting extra glasses from the basement, we can all see that there are more guests than we planned-sorry, _I_ planned. Lorenzo's obviously never been to a small party!"

"OK, sure." answered Aria before the others could react.

"Great, thank you!" said Alison, leaving them and heading to the guests.

"Do you really want to go to the basement so much?" asked Hanna.

"No, I just thought she could use the help." said Aria, she actually just wanted to hang with the girls without Liam yelling at her about it later.

She quickly went to leave Alex with Liam, telling him Alison asked her to help.

The four of them headed to the basement.

"Hey I forgot to ask, are you two OK?" Aria asked Emily and Hanna.

They sighed "Spencer." they said in union.

Spencer rolled her eyes "They're fine and too lazy to talk."

"That's not true!" said Hanna.

"It kind of is, since you didn't really say anything." said Aria "But why did _you_ tell that instead of them?"

They gave Spencer a look to keep talking "Oh no, I'm not saying anything unless you pay me."

Emily sighed "We're too tired of telling everyone we're fine so Spencer answered instead." said Emily "Thanks Spence!"

Spencer playfully rolled her eyes.

They got to the basement and Hanna and Aria entered it, taking the four boxes of glasses.

Spencer and Emily waited at the door.

"We can use a little help you know?" said Hanna.

"Go Hanna!"

"You can do it, lift that box!"

They started cheering.

Aria glared at them.

"Go Aria?" said Emily.

"If I get squished by these boxes it's your fault!" said Aria.

Spencer sighed "Fine, let's go."

They got inside and helped Hanna and Aria by taking a box.

They were heading to the stairs when the door slammed closed.

Hanna who was first ran to the door and tried to open it.

"It won't budge!" she said.

They started looking around but couldn't find anything to open the door with.

"Can I be the first one to say we're stuck?" said Hanna.

 **2** **nd** **author's note**

 **Well who didn't see that coming!**

 **So the Liars got stuck in the basement and…stuff can happen, surely they're smart enough to pick the lock, right?-Well we'll see,**

 **I'll try to post the next chapter which is part two from this one, sooner.**

 **I hope you liked my chapter, bye!**


	7. EngAgement pArty pt2

EngAgement pArty pt.2

 **Author's note**

 **I said I'd post this chapter earlier, so here it is! Next chapter will be a posted a bit later though, probably around 17.03. (17** **th** **March, a week later).**

 **Thank you so much for all the views and reviews on my last chapter, it really surprised me seeing as I only got 2-3 reviews on every chapter so once again, thank you very much!**

 **Now let's not keep you waiting, part 2!**

Chapter 7

 _Prevously…_

 _The next day, Aria woke up in her bed, facing Liam._

 _She turned on the other side to stand up and winced._

…

" _Liam being here didn't…change anything?" asked Mona._

" _No. Why would it? We just had a regular night, that's all." said Aria, sounding more alarmed._

…

 _Alex ran towards Mona, pulling her hand to come with him to play in the living room._

" _Honey you can't control who he likes." said Ella._

" _Unfortunately." said Aria._

…

 _Aria rolled up her sleeves, forgetting about her bruises._

 _Her father just entered the kitchen ad saw all the bruises on her hands "Aria what is that!?"_

…

" _She tripped and got to the street, not noticing a speeding car a-and" a tear slid down her cheek "it hit her. But luckily it was only a slight hit, but it was enough to cause bruises and cuts." said Mona._

…

" _How did you do that?" asked Aria amazed._

" _I've had years of practice." said Mona "Your welcome."_

…

" _I know what you're going through." she said "I didn't experience it, but I know what's going on. I heard you last night." Mona told Aria._

…

 _Mrs. Grunwald took Spencer's hand between hers and closed her eyes, she gasped "You need to leave, leave Rosewood!"_

" _Why?" asked Spencer, alarmed._

" _Something bad is going to happen very soon, I can feel it." she said "All of you are in danger."_

…

" _Want to hang out sometimes?" Toby blurt out._

 _Spencer was caught off-guard "Uh, sure, I would, if I was here." she said "I'm actually leaving Rosewood tomorrow."_

" _Oh, uh yeah, sure. That's cool." he said nervously._

…

" _What were you going to tell me?" asked Caleb._

" _Nothing." said Hanna "Just that, I love you."_

" _I love you too." he said, kissing her cheek._

…

" _Aria!" said Ezra._

" _Hey Ezra." she said._

…

" _Hi Ezwa! My name's Alex!" he said._

" _Hey little guy!" he tickled his hand and Alex giggled._

…

" _Wow Em, looks like you're ready for kids more than any of us!" joked Spencer._

 _Emily's cheeks reddened._

…

" _Hey, do you mind getting extra glasses from the basement?" Alison asked the girls._

…

 _Spencer and Emily got inside the basement and helped Hanna and Aria by taking a box._

 _They were heading to the stairs when the door slammed closed._

 _Hanna who was fist ran to the door and tried to open it._

" _It won't budge!" she said._

…

" _Can I be the first one to say we're stuck?" said Hanna._

…

Caleb was walking around through the crowded party.

"Hey have you seen Hanna?" he asked Alison when he found her.

"No, I don't think I've seen any of the girls in the past hour." said Alison.

"Where did you see them last?" asked Caleb.

"I sent them to the basement to get glasses for the guests, you think-"

"Have any of you seen Aria?" Ezra cut her off.

"No, she might be in the basement with the other girls." said Caleb.

"Come on, let's please hurry!" said Alison, worried.

"Why are you in such a hurry, they'd be back in a while if they're there." said Ezra.

"You don't understand, Spencer told me that Mrs. Grunwald told her something bad might happen soon." said Alison "What if they're stuck there and something happens?"

They all had some thoughts about what might happen but there was this one haunting thought they all shared and were more afraid of than all the other ones.

"Well let's go!" rushed Caleb as the three of them rushed to the basement.

…..

The girls were sitting in the basement on different places, curled up in a ball, fearing the smallest and faintest sounds, this whole experience-even though short-reminded them of the Dollhouse a lot.

"How long have we been here?" asked Hanna quietly.

"An hour I think." said Emily.

"Should've brought all our phones." mumbled Hanna.

"What's the point, we already tried calling from my phone, there's no service!" said Aria.

They kept sitting quietly after that small talk until Spencer abruptly stood up from her spot and started removing some boxes.

"Spence, what are you doing?" asked Emily.

"Remember the passage?" she said "The one Red Coat used to sneak in the house!"

They knew the passage she was talking about and excitedly stood up from their seats to help her remove the boxes and open the passage.

…

Caleb, Alison and Ezra entered the house and were now trying to open the basement door since it was jammed.

After 10 minutes of picking the lock and trying to remove whatever it was that was blocking the door, they entered the basement only to find it empty.

"Hanna!" yelled Caleb, running inside "Hanna are you there!?"

Alison was about to enter the basement when Ezra stopped her "Maybe you should stay here and keep watch."

"This is my basement, I want to know if there's something inside!" she said.

"What if someone tries to close the door again!" said Ezra.

"How am _I_ supposed to fight him off!?" said Alison, entering the basement, a defeated Ezra following behind.

Caleb already looked around the whole basement while they argued and couldn't find the girls anywhere.

"They're not here." he said.

Alison noticed the opened passage "Over there!"

They rushed to the passage and entered it.

…

The girls just went through the passage and got out in a dark room.

"Guys I don't think this is where it ended up last time we saw it!" said Emily who was the first one to get out.

She suddenly felt a big weight on her back "Hanna! Get off my back!"

"Sorry!" said Hanna, trying to get off her back, but stepping on her head instead "Hanna!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hanna got off her and Emily stood up.

Aria fell out of the passage "Ow Spence, you don't have to push me out!"

"Sorry." said Spencer whose voice was still quieter since she was still in the passage pipe.

Aria stood up and Spencer got out of the passage pipe.

"Aria you're stepping on my foot!" said Hanna.

"No I'm not!" said Aria from the other end of the room.

"Then who is…ow!" there was a thud.

"Sorry Han!" said Spencer, trying to find her so she can help her get up but tripping over her and falling on top of her in the process.

"Spencer!" said Hanna.

They managed to stand up but pushed Aria while doing so.

She fell backwards, but luckily in Emily's hands "Thanks Em."

They managed to stand up and stood closer to one another without hitting each other again.

"OK now can someone tell me where the hell have we ended up?" said Aria.

"I would if I knew!" said Hanna.

The lights suddenly turned on and all the walls, the ceiling and floor were white, so it took the girls a while to adjust their eyes to the bright light, but when they did, they weren't happy about what they saw.

They got even closer to each other if it was possible and all started breathing fast.

On the wall in front of the in big red letters was written:

 **DID YOU MISS ME BITCHES?**

 **-A**

The girls numbly stood in front of the sign with shocked face expressions.

They heard some voices coming from the passage but didn't pay attention.

In a while, Caleb, Alison and Ezra got out of the passage and ran to the girls to see if they're okay, but got just as shocked as them when they saw the message on the wall.

…

Around an hour later most of the guests were gone except for the cops who were called by Alison.

She got really scared by the text and was fearing that someone is in her house so she called the police, the operator told her that she should just tell the other guests to leave and the cops to stay and investigate.

She did that and now only the cops, the Liars, Caleb and Ezra were left.

Liam wasn't there because he left while the girls were trapped in the basement claiming Alex was sleepy.

The girls were still in some sort of shock state, but who could blame them, their high-school stalker may be out to get them!

Hanna was sitting on the stairs in front if the house and Caleb was sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Scared, shocked…and my foot hurts from when Spencer stepped on it." she said.

He chuckled "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you!" he said "And this time the police are involved!"

"That's the point, there shouldn't be a this time!" she said "This time was supposed to be a normal visit, not a visit when you may be murdered at any moment!" she yelled "I want to leave, tonight!"

"Okay, let's go to the hotel and your mom's and pack our bags, we'll leave first thing in the morning?" he said.

"No, I want to leave now!" she said, standing up from the stairs.

"You're right, the sooner the better." he stood up as well "I'll start the car, can you say goodbye to the girls for me too?"

She nodded her head "Thank you."

She went towards Spencer, she was leaning against the wall of the house. She was talking with Toby.

"Spence, are you OK?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh-uh." she mumbled, staring off in the distance.

"I know when you're upset." he said "Don't worry about it, we'll handle this!"

She shook her head and bitterly laughed "Oh please, when have the cops ever did something to help us." she said "And besides, it's just meant to be, me and trouble. You were right, I _do_ bring trouble."

"No, Spence, you don't." he said "It's just, trouble likes bothering you because you're so brave, it wants to take you down." he said "But it can't, no one can take Spencer Hastings down!"

She smiled "You think _I'm_ brave?"

"I know you are." he said.

"Thanks." she said "Let's just hope so."

He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"And as far as we know, this is all just a sick prank." he said.

"Hopefully." she said "But I don't want to stick around to find out."

Hanna got to Spencer and Toby said he'd leave them alone to talk.

"Me and Caleb are leaving now." she said.

"Rosewood?" asked Spencer.

Hanna nodded "Where are Emily, Aria and Alison?"

"Over there." Spencer pointed towards the three of them standing in front of a police officer, probably being questioned.

They went towards them and the cop left to give them some privacy.

"I just came to say goodbye." said Hanna "I'm leaving Rosewood, tonight."

"I'm probably leaving too, if not tonight, tomorrow." said Aria.

"Yeah, me too." said Spencer.

"I think I'll stick around for a while, I-I have a few more doctor's appointments." said Emily.

They all had a group hug and then hugged separately.

They all said their goodbyes and split ways.

Hanna got in the car with Caleb and they drove off to the hotel.

Spencer went to say goodbye to Toby.

Emily texted Paige to come over at her place with a movie for a movie night, to try to keep things off her mind and got in the car and drove off.

Alison got in the house with Lorenzo while the remaining cops were securing the house.

Since Aria didn't have a car with her-Liam took theirs to her parents' home when he left-she called a cab.

She was now standing in front of the house, waiting for the cab and freezing. It was already fall and it was getting really cold, and Aria, being dressed in a T-shirt and skirt, was freezing.

Thoughts of what might happen if this is really A went through her mind as the state of shock disappeared and got replaced with worry and fear.

All kinds of thoughts on what might to Alex went through her mind, it was one thing that A might be back and after her, but now Alex was here too.

She flinched as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and instantly turned around to see Ezra.

"I'm sorry." he said "I saw you're just standing here, you must be freezing. Can I give you a ride home?"

She nodded.

He gave her his jacket and she put it on.

They got inside his car and it was really quiet while Ezra was looking for his keys.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Silence.

"Hey, I'm here for you, talk to me!" he said.

"I'm scared." she whispered "Of what A might do to us, or more importantly Alex."

He put his hand around her shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"The cops said it might be just a prank." he said.

"Who would do this?" she said "Why are people always out to get us!?" she started crying "What did we ever do to them?"

Ezra let her stay there and let it all out, when she moved her head from his shoulder, he started driving.

…

Hanna and Caleb's bags were already packed and now Caleb was putting them in the truck while Hanna was saying goodbye to her mother and pastor Ted that just came at her mom's house a while ago.

He's the one that saved her from Jordan, he told her that and she didn't know how to repay him but he insisted that she shouldn't do anything.

Too bad he didn't see Jordan's face right, Jordan would've been arrested.

Hanna hugged her mom "Bye."

"Honey, are you sure you want to leave now?" she asked "Maybe you can stay until tomorrow and leave in the morning when you're less upset."

"I can't risk 'A' being back, I'm sorry. Besides, I was leaving tomorrow anyway!" she said.

"It's okay." they hugged again "I love you so much, call me when you get home OK?"

"Don't worry mom, I will." she said.

She went over to pastor Ted and hugged him too.

"Thank you so much for saving me the other night!" she said.

"It was no problem." he said "Anything for you Hanna!"

"Maybe I can give you something, maybe money-"

"I don't want anything!" he said "You don't need to repay me."

"I know it's too much to ask, but, take care of my mom." she said "I don't want her getting hurt in any way."

"I love her Hanna, nothing will happen to her, I promise you!" he said.

Caleb went to say goodbye to pastor Ted and Ashley and then he and Hanna started the car and headed to the town line.

"I'm sorry." she said "I always make stupid and rush decisions and…"

"Don't be." he said "I love you just the way you are, and you are perfect."

She blushed.

"I'll always love you Hanna, no matter what." he said.

"Always?" she said.

"Always and forever." he smiled.

She sighed "I guess I should tell you now that-" Hanna saw a car coming from the side that was about to hit them "Caleb look out!" she yelled.

But it was too late.

The car already pushed them off the road with a lot of force.

Caleb was already unconscious and Hanna was trying to call for help, but before she could, her eyes closed and all she could see was darkness.

…

A black-hooded person was in a room full of A's things and a lot of pictures of the girls.

The person was now putting up the finishing touches, pictures of the girls staring at the newest A text.

 **2** **nd** **author's note**

 **That was part 2 everyone!**

 **I hope you like this chapter as much as the other one, things will get a bit more intense-though there will be a couple of slower chapters, but they are necessary for the story, please be patient!**

 **Now what do you think will happen?**

 **Leapyearbaby29-to answer your questions; Spencer's baby died right after it got born, so yeah; Paige and Emily are a couple, and yes, I do ship Emison, a bit. I like Paily much better-sorry. But I already told you that there won't be Emison in this story (well at least no romance Emison); and judging by the names, I guess that's Supergirl?-Sorry, I don't watch that show.**

 **hollyhalebnichorelloregelolove-you know what they say, like mother like daughter! Hahaha :) And Aria and Alex are pretty close since they only got each other with Liam being abusive and all that.**

 **CM6SHIELD6PLL6-well here it is!**

 **potterjay92-Thanks! And yeah, things like this tend to happen frequently in the PLL universe.**

 **A-Thank you! And yes, there's gonna be Ezria, maybe not too much now but be patient cuz it will come!**

 **Once again, thank you all for reading this chapter!**


	8. Patience

Patience

 **Authors note**

 **So I updated the last chapter a bit early and I didn't really get much reviews, only two…but I'm lucky I even go those, so thank you!**

 **Quick update on the last chapter:**

 **-the girls were at Alison's engagement party where they got stuck in the basement and got an A text (DID YOU MISS ME BITCHES? –A)**

 **-Ali called the police since she got scared A may still be in the house**

 **-all the girls except for Alison and Emily decided to leave Rosewood as soon as possible**

 **-Haleb got in a car-crash the same night when they wanted to leave, just as Hanna was about to tell Caleb something**

 **-and A set up his/her lair**

 **Now I'm sure that all of you that are reading my story have been waiting to see what happens next so…**

Chapter 8

Toby offered to walk Spencer home, even though she lives next door.

"So how is it like, having a child?" she asked.

"It's great. She's so adorable, the way she smiles, the way she runs around when she's happy…it's literally priceless." he smiled "She's all I think of, is she cold, is she scared, is she OK, or hungry, tired…"

"Sounds like a lot of work." she said.

"It is, but when you put her to bed at night, read her a bedtime story and she gives you a small goodnight kiss on your cheek, you realize it's all worth it." he said.

A tear slid down Spencer's cheek as fantasies of how her and Toby's life would look like if their daughter was still alive and if she didn't leave.

She smiled "I'm glad you're finally happy, you deserved it."

They were almost in front of her house when a cop quickly ran to them.

"Toby!" he said "We're needed at the town line, there's been an accident."

"Who was in the accident?" asked Spencer.

"Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers." he said.

Spencer gasped and Toby's eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe you should go-" Toby started telling Spencer but she cut him off "I'm staying, now get in the car and drive!" she said as they ran to his car.

…...

Emily was already home, she was waiting for Paige to come over with a movie for movie night.

She already told her mom and Paige what happened after they forced her to and now their house was under complete lockdown. Her mom freaked out and locked all the doors and windows, pulled the curtains and shades and was afraid to go out or let Emily go out.

Emily was sitting on the edge of her bed with a small object in her hands, she was looking at it, twisting it around in her hands.

She heard the doorbell and then her mom unlocking all the locks on the door.

She put the object in the secret compartment in the snow globe Alison gave her, and then she heard a knock on her bedroom's door.

"Come in." she said, turning around to face the door.

Paige rushed in the room with an alarmed face expression, panting.

"Paige, what happened?" asked Emily.

Paige was trying to catch her breath "I…I heard…"

"Okay, breathe!" said Emily, standing up to stand next to her.

"Hanna and Caleb got in a car accident." she said.

Emily's face expression turned into one of shock, she rushed to her shoes and put on a pair of trainers, grabbing her coat, phone and keys on the way to the exit of the room.

"Come on." she said "We need to go to the hospital!" she pulled Paige with her and they ran downstairs.

They ran downstairs to the living room, causing a lot of noise in the process. They met Emily's mom who shot up from her seat alarmed, but felt relief when she saw it's just Emily and Paige.

"Honey where are you going?" she asked when she saw both of them were dressed for outside.

"Hanna's in the hospital." said Emily.

"Oh my God, what happened?" asked her mom, concerned.

"There was a car accident, Caleb's there too, I'll call you when we get there." said Emily while unlocking the locks, she and Paige got out of the house "Lock the door." Emily told her mom before closing the door.

They got in her car and drove to the hospital.

…

Aria and Ezra just got to Aria's parents' house where all the curtains were probably closed since the windows were dark.

"Thanks for the ride." said Aria.

"Anything for you." he said "We _are_ friends now."

"Yeah exactly." she said.

"Well, we're here." he said.

She nodded "I can see that."

They sat in the car in silence, not daring to look in the other person's direction.

"I should get going." said Aria, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah you should." said Ezra.

Aria tried to take off her seat-belt but it got stuck, Ezra tried helping and the silence was long forgotten and replaced with lots of noise.

They finally managed to take off the seat-belt.

Aria let out an embarrassed laugh, and so did Ezra, and before they knew it they were both laughing like crazy.

In the heat of the moment, Ezra kissed Aria's cheek and they both stopped laughing, realizing what happened. They felt awkward.

"…f-friends do that." he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I-I've kissed…Hanna's cheek once…" she said awkwardly "I-I've got to go, Alex is probably waiting for me." she said, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, you should." he said, awkwardly.

"Thanks for the ride, bye!" said Aria, leaning forward and pecking Ezra's lips.

They stared at each other, shock written all over their face.

They started nervously laughing.

"So…"

"So…"

"I'm sorry!" they said in union.

There was another awkward silence.

Aria opened her mouth, about to say another, probably stupid excuse when her phone started buzzing, a lot of buzzes-a lot of texts.

She silently sighed, at least she could use that as an excuse.

As she was taking out her phone she felt the nervousness in her body rise. What if it was A, or what if something happened to the girls, or her parents…or Alex?

She quickly opened her phone to read a bunch of texts.

 **Spencer:**

 **1\. Hanna and Caleb had car crash!**

 **2\. Come to the hospital now!**

 **3\. Emily's coming too!**

 **4\. You should call Ezra too!**

 **5\. Hurry!**

 **6\. Aria pick up your phone!**

She couldn't believe her eyes, Hanna in an accident?

"Ezra start the car and head to the hospital, now!" she said, putting on the seat-belt again.

He put on his seat-belt and started the car "What happened?" he asked.

"Hanna and Caleb had an accident." she said.

He started quickly driving to the hospital while Aria opened the other texts from Emily which were pretty much the same as Spencer's, give or take a few exclamation marks.

…..

Emily, Spencer, Aria, Ezra, Toby, Paige, Ted and Hanna's mom were sitting in various places in the hospital, in the hallway where Hanna's room was.

Alison and Lorenzo couldn't come because the cops didn't let them, they were supposed to watch over the house in case someone came in their house again (like A did). Also, Alison didn't even know about that, the girls knew the police wouldn't let them go out so they didn't tell her and asked Lorenzo not to tell her because she could only cause trouble for herself by trying to get out.

They all already saw Caleb, he was fine except for a broken arm, twisted ankle and several cuts from the glass. He would stay in the hospital two more days and be released.

Now the others were worriedly sitting in the hallway, waiting to get permission by the doctors to visit Hanna who they wouldn't let them see.

She just got out of the surgery room two hours ago and doctors wouldn't let anyone in under any circumstances.

They only managed to get a glimpse of Hanna when they were taking her to her room.

Her mom couldn't stop crying, she was very worried, but who wouldn't be?

Ted tried to convince her to leave for a short while so they can pick up some clothes and buy some food, but she didn't want to move from the hospital.

They agreed he'd go to her house to get her some clothes and food while she'd stay in the hospital with the others.

The girls were also very worried, they kept pacing around the hallway and slid a few tears from time to time.

Toby had his arm around Spencer's shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder, sobbing. He was worried too, Hanna was also his friend and he didn't want to lose her.

Emily and Paige were holding hands and sobbing from time to time, trying to talk about something to get their minds off of things, but the conversation always turned back to Hanna.

Aria and Ezra seemed to have forgotten about their little awkward moment(s) and were now talking about Ezra's book to keep each other from crying like they did when they got in the hospital.

Ezra _is_ a guy, but guys have feelings too, just some express them more than others-like Ezra who-even though Hanna isn't his best friend-was crying a little too much. Not more than Aria though, she was crying uncontrollably when they got there and even now when they were talking about other things, tears kept escaping her eyes.

Spencer was tired of crying all the time so she started a conversation with Toby, not moving from her position and not even bothering to look him in the eye cuz she didn't want people seeing her cry.

" _You're_ a cop maybe you know, why wouldn't they let us in? I mean it's been two hours since the surgery, we could at least see her, she doesn't need to be awake!" she asked.

"I seriously don't know, you're not supposed to be a cop to know this." he said.

"I know." she said "I was just looking for an excuse to make a conversation."

"I'm pissed off they won't let us see Hanna too." he said "But we just have to wait." he said "They can't keep us waiting forever, at least not with Spencer Hastings around." he said "She would stomp to the boss' office and slap his eyebrows off to convince him to let us in."

She chuckled "I wouldn't do that!" she said "I would _punch_ his eyebrows off."

They started quietly laughing. At times like this even the smallest and least funny jokes are funny and that's exactly what they needed to cheer up.

"And plus, it's Hanna we're talking about, she's probably already up, asking them to not let us in 'cause she needs to rest." he said.

Spencer smiled "You're right, she _can_ be over dramatic." she said "Thanks."

"What did _I_ do?" he asked.

"You made me laugh." she said "And that's the most important thing now, to lift up your mood so you can expect the best, not the worst."

"Oh come on, I wasn't _that_ funny!" he said playfully.

"Fishing for compliments won't help." she said amusedly.

"Oh come on, just say I'm funny!" he said.

"You are." she said.

"I am what?" he teased.

"Not gonna say it." she said teasingly.

"Yes you are." he said.

"Why don't you make me?" she said.

He started tickling her "Say it!"

"I'm not gonna say it!" she laughed "Stop!"

He stopped tickling her and they were inches away from kissing "You're funny." she said.

They were about to kiss when Toby's phone rang, he answered it "Yvonne!" Spencer moved her herself away from him and he awkwardly turned around on the seat to talk on the phone a bit more privately, without standing up and leaving Spencer's side.

" _Where are you?"_ Yvonne asked sharply.

"At the hospital, my friends had an accident." he said.

" _Did you forget you have a child at home?"_ she asked _"Claire was wondering when you'd come!"_

"Yvonne, I've been late from work before and Claire's used to it!" he said "These people mean a lot to me, I can't just leave!"

" _Fine."_ she said _"Who else is there?"_

"Uh…a few high school friends and Ezra." he said.

" _From the 'Brew'? I didn't know you know him."_ she said.

"Yeah he-he's an acquaintance." he said "Look I got to run, some people here are calling me!"

" _Okay, bye!"_ she said.

"Bye." he quickly ended the call.

When he turned around, Spencer seemed to be ignoring him, pretending to look in her phone, but he knew her too well to know that it bothered her. He knew it bothered her to see him with Yvonne, especially since the two had a rivalry even before he started liking her.

But he knew better than to upset Spencer, he decided he'd wait for her to tell him if she wants to be with him, he would run in her arms, only if Claire wasn't in the picture. To be honest, Toby was never really in love with Yvonne, but he just cared about her and really liked her. Unlike Spencer, who he was still very much in love with, but he learned to suppress his feeling with time.

A bit closer to them were Paige and Emily.

They sat close next to each other, holding hands.

"How could we let this happen?" asked Emily with teary eyes.

"Hey Em, look at me!" Emily turned to face Paige.

"They're alright now!" she said "They will be OK and soon enough you'll see your best friend and talk to her, hug her and get to be with her!" she said "You have been through so much, I'm sure Hanna wouldn't give up, I bet she's in there yelling to the doctors and nurses to let us in!"

"You always know the right thing to say." smiled Emily "You know, I've been thinking-" Emily was cut off by her phone ringing.

She took it out and unwillingly answered the call "Hello?" it was her boss "No…I'm still in Rosewood-Yes I'll be there-…I said a month!" she said arguing with her boss "…something came up…no, I am not coming after that night!" she hissed and Paige looked at her suspiciously "Yes, yes…" she looked annoyed "…hey…krshh…I…krshh…cutting…krshh." she hung up the call, pretending the network was cut.

On the other end of the hallway were sitting Aria and Ezra.

They just finished talking about the book a while ago and now Aria was on the phone with Liam, she called her mom before to make sure Alex is with them and okay, and then Liam called.

She stood up from her place and went a little further to talk with Liam while Ezra kept trying to listen-in to their conversation.

" _Why aren't you home yet?!"_ said an angry Liam from the other side of the call _"I don't want my fiancé running around the streets at night!"_

"I'm not…look I'm just visiting a friend, the party finished a while ago and now I'm just catching up with an old friend." she said "And I am not your fiancé!"

" _You're not with those girls, are you? The ones that didn't even bother coming to see Alex, the ones that didn't want to even come to visit their best friend!"_ he yelled on the phone, Aria had to remove it from her ear.

"No!" she said "It's someone else!" she said "And you can't just decide whether or not I'm your fiancé!" she hung up the call, knowing she'll regret this decision later.

She was about to turn around to head back towards where Ezra was sitting when she heard a very familiar voice behind her "Aria?"

She turned around and had to check twice to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, but it was true "Hi, Jenna."

Jenna Marshall was standing right in front of her, just when she came to Rosewood, so did Jenna. Aria sometimes really hated her luck.

"So it is you!" said Jenna "I knew I recognized that voice!"

"That's me…me and my voice." mumbled Aria, bitterly.

"Well what brings you here?" she asked "You're not sick, are you?"

"Uh, no." said Aria "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was visiting a friend." she said "I don't suppose the other girls are here too?"

Aria turned around to see the others, no one seemed to notice Jenna's sudden revelation except for Ezra who was staring intently at her as if he was afraid Jenna would jump at Aria any minute now.

"I-I don't think so." she said.

"Would be a shame if Hanna couldn't see all her friends, I heard she had an accident." said Jenna "That's why you're here, right?"

Aria nodded, forgetting Jenna couldn't see her but then quickly mumbled "Uh-uh."

"It was nice talking to you Aria." said Jenna "I have to go now, but call the other girls will you? I'd like to make a high-school reunion one of these days." she left "See you around."

'See?' thought Aria 'Wouldn't you like to do that.'

As Jenna was heading down the hallway, the others who were all pretty much engaged in a conversation with someone stopped talking and turned around to see Jenna who was hitting the floor with her cane, drawing attention to herself.

Everyone stared at her, shocked. They all knew she left the country, but what the heck is she doing in Rosewood?-What is anyone doing in Rosewood though.

Aria could almost imagine Jenna smiling to herself if she saw their faces, she would surely enjoy it.

She got back to her seat next to Ezra "Did you see that?"

"Who didn't." said Ezra.

She scoffed "Why does she always have to come to Rosewood exactly when we do!"

In a half an hour, Ashley was walking around the hospital with Ted to try get her mind off things-that's what everyone's been trying to do so far.

After the already four hours waiting, it was already morning and Spencer's train would be leaving in an hour.

Everyone stood up from their seats and started hugging her and saying their goodbyes.

She headed to the end of the hallway where the stairs were when her, Aria and Emily's phones buzzed with a text.

Ezra, Toby and Paige didn't seem to notice that.

Aria and Emily slowly and unnoticeably stood up from their seats and got to Spencer. They huddled in a small circle.

"Do you think it's…" Aria didn't dare finishing the sentence.

They looked at each other sacredly and opened their texts.

 **Hanna tried to leave, but you can't get rid of me so easily.**

 **Game on bitches, this is the year I win and you die.**

 **-A**

 **2** **nd** **author's note**

 **Well that was it for this chapter!**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **I know I was supposed to update tomorrow, but I couldn't wait much longer.**

 **I'm eager to see what you guys think of this chapter, I know you didn't get to see what exactly happened to Hanna but you will in the following chapters that will, mostly, be about her.**

 **Once again thank you for reading and tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	9. What was my name again?

What was my name again?

 **Author's note**

 **I'm back!**

 **Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was busy, but here's the new chapter!**

 **In the last chapter:**

 **-the girls, guys and Hanna's mom and Ted got to the hospital**

 **-It was mostly about their feeling s and thoughts**

 **-A few cute Spoby, Ezria and Paily moments**

 **-Jenna's back in town**

 **-The girls got their official 'A' text**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

The girls looked at each other, full of fear.

"Should we-" Emily was gesturing towards the others who now started noticing that they were huddled in a circle.

"No." said Aria "I don't want to…"

"We did the same mistake last time, we can't do it again, this 'A' sounds worse than all the others!-sure, we don't know that yet, but we know for a fact that 'A' is the one who cause the car crash!" said Spencer "We need to tell them!"

"Maybe we should even alert the police." said Emily.

Her phone rang and she put the phone on speaker when she saw it's Alison.

"Em, did you and the girls get the text?" asked a distressed Alison from the other side of the line.

"Yeah-"

"What happened to Hanna?!" she asked worriedly.

"She and Caleb had a car accident." said Emily.

"What?!" asked Alison strictly "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Ali we know they won't let you out of the house and you'd just freak out if you hear this!" said Spencer.

"I have the right to know!" she yelled, she sighed "Look, just send Hanna and Caleb my regards and come visit me soon. Any of you, because I'm freaking out with the whole 'A' thing and…"

"We're all freaking out." said Aria "But we should get together and talk about this one day, agreed?"

"Agreed." said Alison "Bye."

The call was over.

…..

Hanna's P.O.V.

I flickered my eyes open and squinted.

It was really bright, when my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around to see I was lying on a white bed with white sheet. The walls, ceiling, curtains, everything was white, even the machines I was hooked on. Wait, machines!? Why am I hooked on machines!?

At first, the thought of me being dead flashed through my mind because of the white calm atmosphere and from what I was wearing. I guess it's supposed to be a dress, but it looks like a table cloth to me-and to think, heaven should be nice, who gives you clothes like this?!

But when I saw the machines, I realized I definitely can't be in heaven, not unless I had some accident there, maybe I bumped in another person or something.

I noticed one specific tube connected to my vein.

Are they giving me blood or taking it?!

I started freaking out and decided should get the hell out of there. I started getting up, but my head was killing me, I couldn't even move it. It felt as if I was run over by a train. That felt kind of familiar.

Suddenly, a quick flashback went through my head.

 _I was lying on a cold metal table, covered with a white sheet, on my left and right were a few other girls in the same position as me. And my head was killing me, very much like now._

I don't think I remember that, I mean since I got a flashback, it must've happened at some point…come to think of it, I don't remember a lot of things, like the reason why I'm here!

I heard the door being opened and I looked up to see the back of a person in a black hoodie.

"Excuse me?" I said, maybe I could get some answers out of this guy.

The person turned around and they had a mask of a person's face on their face.

I gasped, getting a bit scared upon seeing a mask instead of a face, but I felt relieved when the person walked out of the room, though I have to admit, this whole thing looked really familiar.

"Wait!" I yelled after him "Who are you?" the person didn't stop nor look back "Who am I?" I whimpered.

But the person was out of the room already.

…

General P.O.V.

Jordan rushed in the hospital and towards the receptionist.

"Hi, good evening, can you tell which room is Hanna Marin staying at?" he asked.

"Oh that poor girl with the memory loss? I heard it was awful, she barely survived the operation!" she said with a western accent.

"She-she lost her memory?" asked Jordan with a tiny bit of hope in his voice that she didn't notice.

"Uh-uh, at least that's what the nurses told me." she said "Sorry, she's not allowed to have visitors. Are you her boyfriend?"

"Fiancé." he blurt out "But please, I have to see her!" he said "I went straight to the police station and they told me she was brought to the hospital, so I rushed here and now I can't see her." he started fake crying "What if I lose her…"

"Oh dear." said the receptionist "I'll try to make an exception for you." she said "But who was that other guy?"

"Oh that?" said Jordan "That's already taken care of, he's her ex-boyfriend, and obviously her tried to kill them." he said "He'd be arrested once he recovers."

"That's terrible." she said "Alright, it's in room 394 on the third floor on the left. Oh and if someone is already waiting, you can put on a doctor's coat from the cabinet nearby."

"Thank you, thank you so much." he put a stack of cash on the counter and rushed towards the stairs.

He got upstairs to and to the hallway, he put on the doctor suit as the receptionist told him and rushed to the hospital room.

Just as they spotted him, Spencer, Emily and Aria stood up from their seats, going towards him.

"Excuse me, when can we see our friend?!" asked Spencer.

"Look if they told you to wait, wait!" he said "I'm not her doctor, they just told me to come here and check up on her while her doctor took care of another patient."

"We've been waiting for five hours, if you get to get in, so do we!" said Aria.

"That's not how-"

"Do you really want to leave her mother to wait out here and cry her eyes out while you walk in and out to glance at Hanna and leave her _rest_!" said Emily, then she lowered her voice so Ashley doesn't hear what she says next "If something happens to her while we're here, it's all your fault. Make sure she's okay, understand!?"

Jordan, scared, nodded and quickly rushed in the room before any of them could say anything again.

…

Hanna's P.O.V.

I've been lying here for what seemed like hours.

I got so bored from the silence that I swear I would scream if I didn't hear all that yelling outside in the hall.

I heard someone saying that someone's mother is crying…it could be my mom, but they mentioned someone named Hanna and my name is…

The noise died down and the door of the room opened and a man with a white suit entered the room. Great, another prank!

Though it could be my doctor.

He took off the white coat and revealed a suit underneath.

OK…that is weird, I don't remember doctors dressing up like that, then again, I don't remember lots of things!

When he turned around, a few flashes, pictures of his face came through my head, I guess that means I know him?

He got closer to me and sat down on the chair next to my bed, didn't realize there was a chair there-you learn something new every day!

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're alright, I've been worried sick!" he caressed my cheek. Why did that felt familiar, I almost shivered, not because I liked it, it just felt weird.

"Well, I'm here." I said "Alive, but not completely OK."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I just realized his accent is Australian, wait, am I in Australia?-No, my accent didn't sound Australian.

"What's wrong?" he repeated the question since it took me longer to answer.

"Well as you can see I'm on a hospital bed, hooked to a lot of machines." I said.

He chuckled "I'm sorry." he said, looking down "I'm just really glad you're okay!"

I sighed "I can see that you care about me, but before I get any rush ideas….who are you?" I asked sheepishly.

He had a mixed face expression, between hurt and confused "I guess what the receptionist said is true…I am Jordan, I am your fiancé."

I am engaged?! How old I am?! I'm not that old, am i?-I have a small memory of the number 20, I'm probably 20?-21 maybe?

"H-how old I am?" I asked, hoping not to be too old.

"23." he said.

I sighed "How can I be sure you're my fiancé?" I asked him.

"Look at your hand." he said.

I lift my left hand and saw the ring on my finger "You bought this?"

"Yes, but I'm not proud of it." he said "You deserve a way better ring, this was just a rush decision and-"

I put a hand on his mouth "It's perfect." I smiled.

"Can I ask, how much do you remember?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, not mentioning that scary feeling that came along with the weird flashback "Speaking of which…do you happen to know my name?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, it's Hanna. Hanna Marin." he said "Soon to be Hobbart."

I smiled. It _did_ sound familiar, both my name and Jordan's.

Just then the door of the room flung open and got closed in an instant, revealing a cute doctor walk in. Snap out of it, you're engaged!

"What are you doing here?!" he asked strictly "Hanna is not allowed to have visitors. _Out_!"

Jordan stood up and took the doctor aside, they were talking in hushed whispers.

Come to think of it, I don't think anyone else was here besides Jordan came here to visit me, probably because the doctor said so. But what if I'm lonely and don't have friends…or parents?

Just then the doctor _and_ Jordan came back, Jordan sitting down next to me and the doctor doing a quick check up on the machines and me. I guess Jordan probably bribed him.

"Alright, you probably wonder how you got here, you got in a car crash and the car was driven by your ex, Caleb Rivers who kidnapped you and was planning on driving you out of town." he said, Caleb Rivers, why did it sound so familiar?-Almost as if I knew him my entire life, and I don't know why, but the name caused butterflies in my stomach "Now as you may have found out, you have amnesia, you've lost your whole memory and don't know anything about your life. Amnesia can be tricky, you might get flashback, flashes, pictures or feelings-some of them will probably be odd to you, but you should be able to recover your memory, but not fully. If you recover it by flashes, it might not be full, but if it comes to the point when you get your full memory back, it should be a full recovery. The memory can come all at once only if you're in a big state of shock, stress or pain." he said "And I need to ask you to be careful with your head for some time, you had an operation, and luckily you survived. You mustn't shake or hit your head and you mustn't let anyone tell you too much information, it can lead to an overload and you might get a headache, faint or it may even mess up your memory." he said "I forgot to tell you that your baby is fine, you don't have to worry, the accident didn't affect the baby in any way, it is completely healthy." he said, more to Jordan than to me.

"Wh-what?" I said shocked "B-baby?"

"Yes Miss. Marin, you are pregnant." he said.

"Honey…" Jordan took my hands in his and looked down at me shocked.

"You didn't know?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"I-I'll give you some privacy." the doctor got out and was met with a loud noise, but I ignored it.

Suddenly, tears of joy came to my eyes "I'm pregnant!" I said happily.

Jordan had a wide smile and kissed my cheek "That's amazing!"

I was ecstatic, so ecstatic I didn't notice that something was off about Jordan's look on his face until his smile died down. Once he noticed I was looking he smiled again.

…...

In an hour, Jordan agreed to leave to let my mother come and see me.

I was waiting nervously in my bed for her to walk in.

I heard the door open and my eyes instantly met the older woman's eyes. A few quick flashes went through my head, I must knew her since I felt a familiar warmth when I saw her and I broke down in tears and so did she.

She ran to my bed and leaned down to hug me, while I got up. We hugged and we didn't move for another five minutes.

"Mom…" I sobbed.

"Oh Hanna." she caressed my cheek and kissed it "I'm so glad you're okay." she sobbed "I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here." I said while we were holding each other in a half-hug "I'm never going to leave you."

After a while of crying and exchanging small meaningful words, she started talking.

"It's okay Hanna, you don't have to pretend you know me." she said "They told me you have amnesia and you don't know me, but as long as you're okay, I'm fine." I could see that it hurts her to say that "I-I hope you believe that I'm your mother and that we can get along." she seemed at the verge of tears, but was trying to be strong in front of me.

"Mom" I took her hand "I believe you and…I've got this feeling inside me, I just know it's you, you're my mom!" I said and she had a wide smile on her face "I love you." she couldn't hold it anymore, the tears started falling down her face, but now they were tears of joy.

If only I knew that someone in a black hoodie was right outside the window, watching everything that happened, starting from Jordan entering my room to this moment now.

If only I knew…

 **2** **nd** **author's note**

 **Well, here's the chapter!**

 **It may be disappointing with the memory loss, but it's really interesting.**

 **Tell me what you think is gonna happen next, I love reading your reviews!**

 **Thanks to HappyUnicow, Courtenae727, potterjay92, Guest and Helena for reviewing!**

 **I'll next post…next Friday.**

 **Thanks for reading, bye!**


	10. Waiting can't heal the wounds

Waiting can't heal wounds

Chapter 10

After Hanna's mom went to see her, she was really tired, she lost a lot of blood and the confrontations with Jordan and her mom, it was all too much for her so she fainted.

The girls were so angry they couldn't see her, they were actually willing to kill someone.

They decided they won't-no, they can't go back to their homes until they saw her, but since Hanna was being released from the hospital in three hours, they decided they should make a quick stop at home, take a shower, get something to eat and maybe take a nap and they would meet up at the hospital and see Hanna when she heads home.

Aria and Ezra went to Ezra's apartment.

Aria wanted to go home and see Alex, he would probably be up by now, last night he went to bed on his bedtime and now it's morning so he should be up, but she decided not to because Liam probably wouldn't let her go out again.

Ezra went to take a shower while Aria got to the kitchen to make some food for them.

While she was heading to the kitchen, she spotted a few photo albums on his shelves. She peeked towards the bathroom to make sure Ezra isn't coming back and took one.

She started flipping through it and found a lot of toddler or baby Ezra pictures. There were pictures of him playing or at the beach, birthday parties, and of course as every baby photo album, a few naked baby Ezra pictures. Aria couldn't help but notice how similar he looked to another person she knew, she smiled. She found a family picture. He and his brother were sitting on chairs next to each other, grinning at the camera and his parents were standing behind them, their mother behind Ezra and their father behind Wes. They looked happy, but you could clearly see Mrs. Fitzgerald wasn't amused, she had that cold and distant look in her eyes like she didn't care about the things around her, she only cared about work. Or, well, money. Then she looked at Mr. Fitzgerald. He was a man with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes, he was smiling at the camera, he seemed very happy, unlike his wife. Aria could see a bit of Ezra and Wes in their father. They looked alike, they looked alike with their mother too, but it was different. When Aria met Mrs. Fitzgerald, she couldn't see Ezra's nor Wes' personality in her, they must've gotten that from their father.

She heard the shower being turned off and quickly put back the photo album and went to the kitchen, she got out some bread, eggs and poured water in two glasses, putting them on the table. She started frying the eggs and set the four pieces of bread in two plates, two pieces each.

When Ezra got out of the shower it seemed like Aria was there all along.

"How's the breakfast going?" he asked.

"Well considering this is the only thing I could find in your fridge, I have to say pretty good." she said "I just hope the eggs aren't bad."

She served an egg in each plate. She sat down at the table and started eating while Ezra was changing in his room.

He got out a few minutes later and Aria was already finished eating.

"Wow you eat fast." he said "I wonder how can so much food fit in a small person like you." he joked.

She playfully rolled her eyes and changed the subject, ignoring his comment "You could really use some grocery shopping."

"I know." he said, sitting down at the table "I've just been so distracted lately, what was it?-Oh yeah, I'm writing a book!" he said "With a week deadline!"

Aria put her hands up in surrender "OK, no need to attack me with sarcasm!"

She walked over to his couch and sat down, taking the laptop from his coffee-table and unlocking it.

"Really, your password is still the same?" she asked.

"Hey, what are you doing with my laptop!" he went towards her to take the laptop.

"I'm just trying to help!" she moved it out of his reach "Now get back there and finish your breakfast, you haven't eaten anything in more than 12 hours!" he opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off "I saw you at the party, you couldn't eat a thing! You were just staring at…" she lowered her voice with every word until she whispered to herself "me."

He lazily went back to the table "Parenting did good for you." he joked.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to trying to help him with his book.

…..

Emily and Paige went straight to the 'Brew'.

They sat down in a booth and ordered coffee and breakfast.

They just parted ways with Toby who went upstairs to his apartment above the 'Brew' to check on Claire and Yvonne. He and Spencer decided he'd go to his place to tell Yvonne in person that he'll be home late and then they'd go to Spencer's so she can change, take a shower and most importantly, get some coffee. They said they'd go together because they all made an unspoken agreement not to split up and stay in pairs.

Now Spencer was waiting in the 'Brew', she would've joined Paige and Emily, but she decided it's best if she left them alone.

Emily was bluntly staring down at her breakfast with Paige looking at her with concern.

"Eat!" she said "You need food!"

"I know…" said Emily.

"Em," Paige put her hand on top of Emily's "they already told us that she is fine! And in an hour or two, we'll see her!"

"I know." smiled Emily, but her smile quickly faded "I'm just scared that…what if A's really back, and not like the cops said that that was a prank." she said "Do you think 'A' caused the…accident."

"No!" said Paige quickly "Don't think like that, OK?" she said "Hanna and Caleb are fine, the accident was probably just a drunk driver that got scared and left before the cops showed up." she said "Don't think about that, think of the good things, not the bad ones."

"Thanks." Emily smiled, squeezing Paige's hand.

They kept eating their breakfast and saw Spencer and Toby exit the 'Brew' and head to Spencer's.

"How would you feel if we get our own place one day, and maybe get married and…have kids?" said Emily.

"I'd love that." said Paige "That'd be wonderful." she grinned "In fact, why don't we start today?" Emily looked at her confused "My uncle works in a real-estate agency and he's been offering me an apartment here in Rosewood. Maybe you'd like to move in with me?"

"That's amazing!" said Emily "Yes, yes of course!"

….

Spencer was sitting in the 'Brew', waiting for Toby to go and talk to his girlfriend.

She was still confused, how could she be his girlfriend? They have a kid together!

Everything about them was confusing, but Spencer learned long ago that she should keep her nose out of other people's business.

She saw him get down the stairs in different clothes. He walked up to her "Are we going?"

She nodded and stood up.

"So we're going to your place so you can shower and get a coffee?" he asked.

"Uh-uh." she nodded.

They were about to exit the 'Brew' when she turned left and went to the barista.

Toby confusedly stared at her "What are you doing?"

"Getting myself a coffee." she said, paying the barista and heading to Toby, towards the exit.

"Good idea, how didn't I think of that?" he said "I can't stand to deal with no caffeine Spencer." he said as they got out.

"Oh please, I'm not that bad!" she said.

"Yeah, sure." he said "Remember the road trip to New York?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" she rolled her eyes, a smile forming on her lips.

"You had m bring you fifteen cups of coffee!" he said.

"You know I can't last for two hours without coffee!" she said.

"It's two hours Spence!" he said "Well, it was supposed to be."

They chuckled, looking back to that road trip "The car wouldn't start first, and then after a thirty-minute drive, I managed to drink five cups of my coffee because I was so nervous it won't turn out right!"

"You were nervous?" asked Toby, she nodded.

"It was our first road trip!" she said.

"Well, you shouldn't have been, that cost you peeing in the bushes and cost me a half an hour waiting for you to find the proper bush!" he said.

"It was only half an hour!" said Spencer, chuckling.

"It happened twice!" he said "I drank one of your coffee cups while waiting for you!"

Spencer's cheek reddened but she was laughing as well "So it was _you_ who drank that?! I thought you bought an empty cup!" she said, laughing "And at least no one saw me when I was peeing!" she said "Though I did water that person's lawn."

They were both laughing "Yeah well your peeing took us an extra hour…and I wasted all the fuel since I forgot to get more on the beginning."

She chuckled "And then we were stuck on the road for a whole night because of your forgetfulness!" she said "Thank God that guy stopped to help us!"

"Well he did help us…even though I sort of didn't have the money to pay him for the rest of the way and that's why he left us on the road…again." he said sheepishly.

"You tell me that now!?" she said "I spent all these years praying that guys gets stuck in the middle of the road with no food, or water!" she said "Or coffee."

He laughed "That's nothing compared to our two days car camping!"

"True." she said "Though we probably should've gotten water first, remember we were dehydrated when we walked to that hotel."

"Well at least the hotel stay was nice." he said "…until they kicked us out."

Spencer laughed "Yeah, my dad couldn't pay for one more day!"

"I know!" he said "And we were so close to having a full one week road trip to New York." he said "But your dad had to get us after the second day in the hotel."

"At least we're alive now! For all I know, if we didn't feel like looking for a hotel we would've died!" she said.

"Hey lesson learned, never go on a road trip with Spencer Hastings cuz something always goes wrong!" they were laughing.

"That's not true!" said Spencer between laughs, playfully slapping his hand.

They were already at Spencer's and were all red in their faces from laughing and still couldn't stop laughing.

Spencer heard something from inside the house and instantly turned around

"Wh-" she put her hand on Toby's mouth before he could finish his question.

She put a finger on her mouth, removed her hand from his mouth and gestured him to quietly follow.

They slowly walked to the front door and Spencer leaned on the door with her ear to listen to the sounds she heard from inside.

In a few moments she sighed and abruptly opened the door and entered the house.

Toby awkwardly entered after her.

"Hey Mel." she said casually as she passed Melissa-who was sitting on the couch, talking with Wren-on the way to the kitchen

"Spencer!" Melissa jolted up from her seat and rushed towards Spencer "Where have you been?! Why didn't you answer my calls or texts!?"

Spencer started making the coffee while trying to think of a lie to tell Melissa. But it was no use lying, she'd eventually find out Hanna was at the hospital like everyone else would, so she should probably tell her that part and skip the whole 'A' part. She was honestly hoping to go past her unnoticed but she forgot Melissa actually cared about her now.

"Hanna and Caleb got in a car accident." she said bluntly.

Melissa's face expression turned into shock "Oh my God, you must feel terrible!" she said "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay Melissa, really. I just came here to get some coffee and take a shower." she said, pouring the already finished coffee in a cup.

"Spencer" Melissa grasped her shoulders and turned her around to face her "your friend is in the hospital after a car crash, you can't really be okay about this!"

Spencer just bluntly stared at her "Okay fine, I'm not!" she said "I can't stand not being able to see her! We've been in the hospital the whole night and all we know is that Caleb is alright and Hanna had an operation! We don't even know if she's alive and that's eating me alive!" she collapsed is Melissa's arms, crying.

Melissa hugged her while she cried.

After a while, Spencer got out of her embrace and wiped her tears.

She took her cup of coffee and went to the living room.

She sat down on the armchair "Hi Wren."

"Hello Spencer!" he said "You seem a bit sad, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." she said.

Toby was sitting on the armchair in front of her "Emily just texted me, she and Paige went back to the hospital." he said.

"Any news?" she asked.

He shook his head "They're still waiting."

Spencer nodded.

She drank the rest of her coffee in one sip and stood up from the armchair and headed upstairs.

"I'll go take a shower, I'll be back in a few minutes, you can get a coffee or something if you'd like." she told Toby and went upstairs to her old room.

…..

Emily, Paige, Spencer, Toby and Mrs. Marin and Ted were already at the hospital, still waiting.

Aria and Ezra rushed in the hall "Sorry we're late." panted Aria, they were running all the way to the hospital.

"Are there any news?" panted Ezra.

The others sadly shook their heads.

A nurse showed up.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"We're waiting for you to let us see Hanna Marin." said Emily calmly.

"Hanna Marin has been released from the hospital one hour ago." she said and walked away leaving everyone in shock.

 **Author's note**

 **Well, this is chapter 10!**

 **I am really glad from the reaction I got on the last chapter and I know it sounds weird, but I really can't believe I got to 37 reviews-and yeah, sure, it's not a lot, but it's a pretty big number for me! So thank you everyone so, so much, for reviewing, reading, following and favoriting!**

 **I posted a one-shot two days ago, I hope you like that too.**

 **Well, this chapter was a bit more relaxed but the end was pretty intense. What do you think happened? Why is Hanna not in the hospital?**

 **Read, review, follow and favorite!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Oh Hanna, where are you?

Oh Hanna, where are you?

 **Author's note**

 **Hi, I'm back!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing and favoriting!**

 **I forgot to write this for the last chapter, but this is what happened in chapter 10:**

 **-Everyone was still waiting to see Hanna**

 **-They decided they'd split up and refresh so they can later see her when they let her out of the hospital**

 **-Emily and Paige decided they'd move in together in Rosewood**

 **-Spoby have a moment together, remembering their road-trip**

 **-Wren is still in Rosewood with Melissa**

 **-When they got back to the hospital, a nurse told them Hanna was released from the hospital earlier.**

 **Now let's see what happens next!**

Chapter 11

"What? They said it'd be _three_ hours!" said Paige.

Everyone looked at one another in shock and soon, panic.

"Wait, if Hanna isn't here than where is she?" asked Aria, panic evident in her voice.

Mrs. Marin looked like she would faint.

"Ashley?" said Ted "Honey, are you okay?" he asked.

She got a panic-attack.

"Ashley, calm down! We'll find her, she can't be far if she's injured, and I'm pretty sure Caleb just took her somewhere!" he said.

The others worriedly watched Mrs. Marin trying to deal with her daughter probably being kidnapped.

Ted was trying to calm her down, the girls had an idea where Hanna might be but were afraid to voice their opinions.

Spencer gave Aria and Emily a look to go aside.

They subtly went aside and huddled.

"Guys, what if 'A'-" Aria started, but was cut off by Emily.

"No." Emily frantically shook her head "I don't want to think that!"

"Why don't we first try to figure out where she might be if she could go by herself." said Spencer.

"We should split up." said Emily "Paige and I could look around town, the places where she likes to hang out."

"Toby and I'll go to 'The Radley', Caleb might be back in his room and Hanna could be there too, or at least he'd know where she is!" said Spencer.

"And Ezra and I can ask all the people she might know, if they know where she is." said Aria.

They went to tell the others their plan and noticed Mrs. Marin and Ted were missing from their seats.

"Where did Mrs. Marin go?" asked Aria.

"She fainted." said Ezra "A doctor passed by and let Ted take her in a hospital room to stay until she wakes up."

"That can't be good." said Emily.

"Okay, guys, the plan!" said Spencer.

They told the guys and Paige their plan and split up to search on their assigned places.

…

After two hours of searching in their assigned places no one found anything.

They all gathered at Alison's after she called.

She called them while they were searching asking for an update about Hanna and they said they'd all come to her place and explain.

They've already told her everything they knew and now everyone was sitting in silence in the living room.

Spencer, Toby, Aria and Ezra were sitting on the couch, Spencer's head was leaned on Toby's shoulder and Toby held her hand; Aria was snuggled next to Ezra and her head was leaned on his shoulder while his hand was around her shoulders, leaning his head on hers.

Emily and Paige were snuggled in an armchair in a half-hug holding hands.

Alison re-entered the room with a tray of coffees. She put a cup of coffee in front of everyone and sat down on the other armchair.

After a bit more silence Alison spoke up.

"I can ask Lorenzo to send someone to search for her." suggested Alison.

Spencer shook her head "I think we all know who we're dealing with."

There was another silence as realization dawned on them.

Emily stood up from the armchair.

"Where are you going?" asked Aria.

"I'll go look for her again." she said, grabbing her jacket and heading to the front door "I'll call you if I find something."

She exited the house.

"She's right." Spencer stood up "We can't just sit here and do nothing." she grabbed her jacket "Anyone coming?"

Aria stood up and put on her jacket "You guys can stay here." she told the others "Try to figure out where 'A' might've took her."

Everyone looked at her in shock after she mentioned 'A'.

"What? We all know who's the mastermind behind this. Sooner or later, someone had to say it." said Aria.

She and Spencer exited the house, rushing after Emily.

….

Spencer and Aria caught up with Emily and started walking around the city.

They looked around at every corner and saw everyone but Hanna.

They were walking in front of the hospital when Emily stopped them.

"Wait!" said Emily, holding Spencer and Aria back and pointing at a blond girl.

"You think it's her?" asked Aria.

"Only one way to find out." Spencer headed to the girl, Aria and Emily in tow and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around "Hi. How may I help you?"

The girls stared at her in confusion.

"What in the world." mumbled Aria.

…..

The doctor just exited Caleb's room in the hospital after telling him he's being released and he's free to go home.

He asked if he can see Hanna Marin, but the doctor told him she's already been checked-out.

He assumed she's at her mom's so he decided he'd go there after he leaves the hospital.

But little did he know that something like that won't be happening anytime soon.

He finally finished dressing up after many struggles since his leg was broken.

He was about to exit the room when someone barged in.

A lot of people crowded around him and he felt his hands being cuffed, he had no idea what's going on until he heard the voice of the man behind him "You're under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Hanna Marin. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

"What?" he said "I'd never hurt her, I'd never hurt Hanna, you have to believe me, please!"

But the cops didn't listen to him, they just dragged him away.

He knew he'd get to Hanna somehow, and he also knew another thing, who told the police to arrest him.

He caught glimpse of Jordan standing in the hallway with a satisfied smile on his face.

It was him and it scared Caleb what he'd try to do to Hanna with him in jail.

 **2** **nd** **author's note**

 **Well here's chapter 11!**

 **I know it's a bit slow-there will be a few slower chapters, but there are some better ones!**

 **I hope you like it, please tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. It's all so confusing!

It's all so confusing!

Chapter 12

 _Previously…_

 _Spencer and Aria caught up with Emily and started walking around the city._

 _They looked around at every corner and saw everyone but Hanna._

" _Wait!" said Emily, holding Spencer and Aria back and pointing at a blond girl._

" _You think it's her?" asked Aria._

" _Only one way to find out." Spencer headed to the girl and tapped her shoulder._

 _She turned around "Hi. How may I help you?"_

 _The girls stared at her in confusion._

" _What in the world." mumbled Aria._

…

"What in the world." mumbled Aria.

"Hanna?" said Spencer, still confusedly staring at her.

"Yes." said Hanna looking at them weird "That's me."

Emily finally snapped out of her daze "Don't you recognize us?"

"Am I supposed to?" she asked sheepishly "I just got out of the hospital and I have amnesia so I don't know a lot of things."

"W-well what are you doing here alone?" asked Aria "Where's Caleb?"

"Oh, I'm not alone, Jordan's with me." she said, the girls stared at her confused "My fiancé." said Hanna "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, we're your friends." said Spencer "I'm Spencer, this is Aria and this is Emily."

A few flashes went through Hanna's head once she heard their names, they were mostly pictures of the girls.

"Okay." she looked at them suspiciously, she still didn't know whether she should trust them, for all she knew, those flashed were from the time they tried to kill her!

The girls just noticed they were near the hospital when some yells interrupted their conversation.

They turned around to see a few cops arresting someone, though they couldn't see who since one of the cops was blocking their view. And soon enough out came Jordan.

He walked up to them and wrapped his hand around Hanna's shoulders.

"Hello." he said "You must be Hanna's friends." he shook hands with the confused girls.

"Wait a minute, you're that guy from the hospital!" said Spencer.

He sighed "Why don't we go to our place and I can explain everything." he gestured to his car.

The girls hesitantly looked between each other and followed Jordan to his car. That was the only way they could get answers about Hanna.

…..

They got to a big house and sat in the living room, waiting for Jordan to explain.

"Jordan." said Hanna.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is there a way I can call my mom? I don't really...you know, remember her number." she said.

"Uh…well I don't quite remember it either." he said "You can use the landline in the kitchen."

"Thanks." she smiled and went to the kitchen-she didn't really know where the kitchen is, she just guessed a couple of rooms until she found it.

"Now girls." he sat down on the couch in front of the one they were all sitting on "You all know Hanna and Caleb were engaged, but Hanna and I have had an affair." he said "While she was with Caleb. And he never found out, until before the party they were at, before their accident. He was reasonably angry and out of his mind-I wouldn't blame him, losing a jewel like Hanna must be painful. He wanted to 'take them back home'" he quoted with his fingers "but he was actually trying to kill them. Now I don't know if it's the anger, but I know that is true, Hanna called me before the other car hit them-she saw it was one of Caleb's friends and wanted to call for help but before she could tell me who it is or where they are…" he went silent "…they were already hit."

The girls were staring at him like he's fallen from Mars.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but Spencer cut her off "So where is Caleb now?"

"He's arrested for his crime." he said.

She nodded. The other two were expecting her to snap and yell at him, even slap him, but her actions really surprised them "That must've been terrible." she said with sadness in her voice.

"It was." he said "It is." he said "But at least now she knows we're engaged, well we were planning to get engaged, but that's an unimportant detail right?-I'm terribly sorry for taking her from the hospital without any of you knowing, but I couldn't risk Caleb coming after her." he said "You can talk to her now if you'd like, just remember not to give out too much information-doctor's orders."

The girls nodded and stood up to go to the kitchen. Jordan told them where it was.

"Spence, why did you agree, we all know he's lying!" said Emily.

"Yes but we can't show that, he needs to believe his lie is believable and eventually he'll go down with his lie. If there's one thing we learned from 'A' is that out lies take us down with them, and eventually they all go down in the drains." said Spencer.

"That sound legit." said Aria.

"Yeah but what if he is 'A'?" asked Emily.

"That's another reason why I pretended to believe him." said Spencer.

They found Hanna flipping through a magazine.

"Hey." said Emily.

Hanna's P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen after I finished the call with my mom. I explained everything how Jordan's my fiancé and I love him, she accepted it, even though she mentioned that Caleb guy. I haven't seen him, but he's the one who tried to kill me, so if I ever do see him, I'll most definitely try or will punch him. Luckily my mom was okay with me staying with Jordan, probably because we live two houses away from her and cuz I promised I'd visit her often.

I found a magazine on the table and sat down on the chair next to it and started flipping through it. And this magazine is really confusing!-I mean, who are the Kardashians, are they actors or something?

I heard someone saying 'Hey' and I turned around to see the girls from the hospital-my friends.

A few more flashes of them went through my head but I shrugged them off, I had to know for myself whether I should trust them.

"Hi." I said "You say that you're my friends, how can I trust you?"

"Well…we're actually best friends, but ask us anything you want." said Aria.

"Hmm okay, what do I like doing the most?" I asked.

"Shopping." they instantly answered in union.

They must really know me since they're so certain in their answer. Though now that they mention it, I do like shopping, I could use a new bag.

"Hanna, what's the point of the questions when you don't know the answers to them?" asked the tall tan girl, dang it I forgot her name!

"I'll ask the questions here…"

"Emily." she said.

"Right." I said.

I felt a little weird and all my thoughts got out of my mind like they're being erased. But only for a moment, after that, everything went back to normal, I guess that's what happens when you just had a surgery less than a day ago.

"Can you tell me your names again?" I asked sheepishly.

"Spencer, Aria and Emily." said Spencer, pointing at each of them.

"Oh right." I said "So uh, one more question…"

I wanted this to be a good one, maybe a bit hard too. Something no one would know but them. I couldn't exactly ask them about my secrets, that way no one should know, not even them.

"What's my biggest fear?" I asked out of the blue.

They looked uneasily between each other before hesitantly answering "Drowning."

Spencer and Aria confusedly looked at Emily, even I did.

"You once slipped when you were a little girl and fell in a pool and hit your head." said Emily.

"Okay." I said.

"So, now do you believe us?" asked Aria expectantly.

"Of course I do, I always have. Come here!" she stood up and opened her hands and went to hug them.

"You know we love you right?" Spencer mumbled in my hair.

"Yes." I said.

"We know the old Hanna, but we love you and we'll make sure the new Hanna learns to be her old self. How does that sound?" said Aria.

"Complicated." I said and we all chuckled "But we'll make it work."

We were still in a group hug a while after that.

We went upstairs to what Jordan told us is my room-I decided I'd sleep in a room by myself because I still didn't feel comfortable with sharing the bed with someone.

The girls and I spent the next two hours talking about my life, our friendship and a lot more. It was great, I felt really comfortable and free with them, I could tell them everything. Well, not exactly everything, like the fact that I'm pregnant or the weird flashback I got.

As for the pregnant part, I just think I should talk to Jordan first.

…

"It feels weird having akinesia." I said.

"It's amnesia." said Spencer.

I glared at her but then we all burst laughing.

After a few moments of laughing, I decided to ask a really important question that no one told me the answer to.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure." said Emily.

"How _did_ I get in that accident?" I asked "I mean Jordan told me some guy kidnapped me and tried to kill us, but is it true?"

Aria nodded "Yeah, that's it." she seemed uneasy.

There was a knock on the door "Come in." I said and Jordan's head appeared from behind the door.

"A girl called, she said her name is Alison DiLaurentis. Someone told her you're here and she's looking for Aria, Spencer and Emily."

"I'll go answer that." said Emily, getting out of the room and heading downstairs after Jordan.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom, you guys wait here OK?" I said, standing up from my bed.

"Okay." said Spencer.

"Oh, where is the bathroom?" I asked sheepishly.

Aria stood up and opened a door that was in my room "This is…a closet. Okay." she closed the door.

I went to open the other one. Who knew there were so many doors in my room!

"Found it!" I said as I saw the bathroom after I opened the other door.

I got inside and noticed I have something in the pocket of my jeans.

I took it out and it was my phone, of course! I forgot I put it there!

I opened it and it was swarming with texts and missed calls. The majority of them was from the girls, there were a few other ones from Alison,-the girls told me she's a friend of ours too-Ezra, Toby, Paige and my mom.

I quickly read them, they were all just wondering where I was and hoping I'm okay, just skipped the majority of them.

There was one message that caught my attention.

' **You don't know me yet, but I'm YOUR BIGGEST FEAR!**

 **-A'**

There was a folder attached to the text, it was a video and I played it.

It was a video of…me?

I was sitting in the kitchen, talking to the girls.

"What's my biggest fear?" I asked them.

This must've been taken earlier when I talked to the girls!

I was so freaked out, this all seemed familiar, but who would do something like that?!

…

General P.O.V.

Emily got downstairs and Jordan handed her the landline phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Emily what the hell happened?!" asked Alison, angrily "Where are you?! We've been worried sick!"

"I know, I'm sorry! Is everyone else there?" she asked.

"Yes, do you want me to put you on speakerphone?" she asked.

"That'd be great." said Emily "Can everyone hear me?"

She heard a few 'yes' "Alright, well the girls and I saw Hanna in front of the hospital and Jordan drove us to their house-"

"Whoa, hold up, who's Jordan?" asked Ezra.

Emily sighed "He's Hanna's bo-fiancé."

"What?" everyone said and then they started asking all sorts of questions "We'll explain later!" yelled Emily, cutting them off "Anyway, Hanna's fine and still loves us, you can see her tomorrow, we'll be leaving in a while, bye!"

"Emily, explain, now!" said Paige.

Emily sighed and started explaining.

…

Hanna's P.O.V.

I kept rereading the text even after I exited the bathroom. A familiar feeling overwhelmed me, it was fear.

I just didn't understand why, it was just a prank!-Right?

I felt like telling the girls, but I wasn't certain, should I tell them? Maybe they'll think I'm freaking out over nothing!

I decided to tell them, I had to tell someone cuz it would drive me crazy thinking about it all day long!

"Hey, Spence, Aria?" I said.

"Yeah?" said Spencer.

"Uh…I got this text…" I started.

I noticed Aria and Spencer share a brief concerned look between each other but I shrugged it off. They can share their opinion later.

"Uh, why don't you see." I gave them my phone.

Their eyes went wide while reading the text.

"It's from 'A'." I said.

Just then Emily entered the room.

"'A'?" she asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Guys?" I said.

"We need to go." said Emily "The others are waiting."

"Yeah, we should." said Aria "We'll tell Jordan to take you to the 'Brew' where you can meet the others."

"Okay." I said "But, what about A?"

"We'll tell you then." said Spencer "But it's nothing to worry about, so don't worry!"

They said a quick 'bye' and rushed out of my room.

This whole thing was really confusing, they said I shouldn't worry but I didn't feel like it. in fact I was actually frightened.

 **Author's note**

 **Hi!**

 **I'm posting this a day earlier because I'll be travelling tomorrow.**

 **Well, I hope you like it and I know, this chapter is pretty boring, but it will get more interesting. So, until next time!**

 **By the way, I might post the next chapter a bit later because I don't know when I'll be able to.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Amnesia's a tricky thing

Amnesia's a tricky thing

Chapter 13

Aria got back home from Hanna's.

She knew she wouldn't be welcomed with open arms especially since her parents now went on their honeymoon and Mike and Mona were probably working on their apartment. Liam would probably grab the opportunity to let his anger out on her. But she'd have to face it sooner or later anyway.

She was really glad she met her mom on the way here and took Alex from her, leaving him with Emily and Paige, at least he wouldn't have to see or hear this.

She slowly entered the house. Her body was already starting to shake when she peeked in the living room and saw Liam sitting on the couch, flipping through a newspaper.

He lifted his head and saw her.

"Hey." she whispered.

He didn't say anything, he just put down the newspaper and slowly walked towards her.

"I'm only going to ask this once, where the hell have you been!?" his voice grew louder with every word he said.

"I-I told you, I was with an old friend-" he slapped her.

"Liar!" he yelled, pushing her against the wall.

She winced, sliding down to the floor "I swear Liam…"

"I know you visited Hanna!" he lifted her up "Why did you do that, even after I specifically told you not to!" he slapped her hard a few times.

She started crying and was struggling to move out of his grasp, but she was tired, weak and powerless against him.

He threw her against the wall and then pushed her on the ground with whole force.

She fell down, twisting her ankle in the process.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

He was about to kick her when they heard someone coming down the stairs.

Liam though they were alone, and so did Aria so they were surprised to see Mike and Mona coming down the stairs.

"We heard some yelling-" Mike stopped mid-sentence when he saw the scene in front of him "What the hell are you doing?!"

Liam didn't even have the time to open his mouth to answer when Mike already ran towards him and pushed him on the wall with whole force and started punching him.

Mona went to Aria and helped her up and then up the stairs.

She took her to her and Mike's room and sat her down on the bed.

Aria was still crying and shaking.

"Are you okay?" asked Mona, looking at her from top to bottom "Of course you're not…"

She rushed to the room's bathroom and came back with some cold creams and bandages.

She put the cold cream on her bruises and bandaged her ankle and put a bandage on her cheek that was bleeding.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Aria with a shaky voice.

"Because Aria, your boyfriend just beat you up and he could've killed you if we didn't come!" said Mona.

Aria never thought that far, what if Mona was right? What if it wasn't for them, she wouldn't be here right now?!

She couldn't stand this anymore, she needed to get away, anywhere but here!

She abruptly stood up and rushed down the stairs as much as she could, considering her ankle was twisted.

She even ran past Mike who was about to throw Liam out the door. He dropped him on the ground when he saw her "Aria! Where are you going?!" he yelled after her.

He was about to go after her, but Liam pulled him back into another fight.

Aria didn't know where she was going, she just let her feet take her. After a longer time of half running, half limping she realized she ran to Ezra's apartment and was now standing on his doorstep.

She was panting from all the running and the tears were still sliding down her face.

At first, she didn't want to go in there, but then she realized she can't call anyone else and she didn't really want to bother her friends with her problems even though she knew they'd help her in a second.

And before she knew it, her hand was heading to the door to knock, but to her surprise, it opened even before she could touch it.

She was numbly staring at the person in front of her, not believing her eyes. This was the last person she'd expected to see in his apartment, as ironic as it was…

….

Spencer just came back home from Hanna's.

She entered the house and heard three voices.

"That's wonderful Melissa!" the typical words from her mother.

"That's why I married her." said Wren. Of course, he was still there!

"Technically we're not married, we're engaged." said Melissa. That was the first time Spencer heard her deny that statement.

"Hey." Spencer entered the living room.

"Spencer!" her mother stood up and hugged her "Melissa told me what happened, are you okay? Is _Hanna_ okay?"

"Yes mom, we're all fine." she said "Now if you excuse me, I'll go upstairs to my room. I'm beat."

She rushed upstairs and Melissa went after her.

She slowly opened the door of her room "Spence?"

Spencer was sitting on her armchair.

"Yes?" she said when she saw Melissa.

"What's wrong?" asked Melissa.

"Nothing." said Spencer "Why would something be wrong?"

"Spencer, don't start with that!" said Melissa.

"OK." Spencer stood up "I guess everyone's going to find out anyway…Hanna's got amnesia."

Melissa gasped "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Melissa hugged Spencer.

Spencer hugged her back and a few tears slid down her cheeks "It's okay, we'll-we'll restore it. We can help her."

Melissa smiled "For someone who doesn't believe in hope, you have lots of it."

They let go of each other "Hey I thought you were supposed to leave today?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah well we decided I should stay here a while longer and our wedding will be here and in longer than a month." she said.

"You were head-over-heels for this wedding and now you're gonna wait?" asked Spencer.

"S-something came up." she glanced at the clock and got a shocked expression "Look, I really need to go…" her eyes drifted to the clock again.

"Is everything OK Melissa?" asked Spencer, concerned.

"Yes, why would something be wrong?" she asked nervously, but then her face turned serious again "I'm fine and I need to go."

Spencer grasped her hand "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, not everything has to be wrong Spencer!" she hissed, snatching her hand away from her.

She rushed to the door and quickly turned around "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" she rushed out of the room.

Spencer thought that whole thing was really weird, but she shrugged it off, she'd care about that another time, now she had to figure out something else. There was something fishy about…she will figure it out.

…..

Emily and Paige took Alex to a nearby playground a while ago and now they got home for lunch time.

Emily's mom was staying at her boyfriend's place so Emily, Paige and Alex were alone.

They decided Emily should keep an eye on Alex and entertain him while Paige prepared lunch.

Emily and Alex were now in her room and she was reading to him, if there was anything Alex liked the best, it was reading. Of course, he didn't quite know how to read, he could recognize a few letters but not read. Though he still loved books and people reading them to him.

It's been around a half an hour and Emily was now reading the third book.

Alex had his own children's books but since they weren't with him now, Emily read some of hers from when she was a kid.

"…and then mama bear said 'The baby will be coming soon, would you like a brother or a sister?', the little bear looked up at his mommy and said-"

"Aunt Emily?" Alex who was until now intently listening cut her off.

"Yes sweety?" she said.

"Why don't _you_ have a baby?" he asked.

"I will, someday." she said "And well, aunt Hanna, Spencer or Alison don't have babies."

"They will." said Alex "Everyone that has a husband has a baby!"

Emily laughed "No sweety they're not-they don't have babies."

"But they will!" said Alex.

"Alright now why don't we head downstairs and see what aunt Paige is up to?" Emily stood up, trying to change the subject.

"You still didn't tell me why you don't have a baby!" he said naïvely.

Emily knew he wouldn't give her a break so she might just as well say something to stop him from bothering about the same thing.

She sat back down on the ground "Want to know a secret?"

He eagerly nodded.

"But you need to promise not to tell anyone, you promise?" she asked.

He nodded "I promise! I won't tell anyone!"

"Alright then." said Emily.

Paige was about to enter the room to call them downstairs for lunch when she heard Emily telling Alex something big. She couldn't believe what she heard, she was determined to find out more, and she would.

…

Hanna was in her and Jordan's house, sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV when the doorbell rang.

She hesitated on whether she should open the door or not, but was too scared since she didn't know anyone and from what she's heard, a lot of weird stuff happened in this town, and she can only remember one day-the day she got out of the hospital!

"Jordan!" she yelled out.

Jordan was upstairs on the second floor, working in his home office.

"I'm busy, you answer it!" he yelled from upstairs.

"Well what if it's the guy who kidnapped me?!-How do you expect me to defend myself, throw the remote at him!?" she yelled, now getting pissed off.

He got to the stairs and yelled from there "Hanna it's just the front door!" he said.

"Jordan, it's just my _life_ we're talking about here!" she said sarcastically.

It was no wonder if the visitor already left by now.

Jordan scoffed and went towards the front door to open it.

He opened the door and got face to face with Lucas.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

Jordan opened the door a bit wider to let him in but caught Hanna glaring at him.

He sighed "Who are you?"

"I'm Hanna's friend, Lucas." he said.

Jordan let him in.

Hanna's P.O.V.

I heard the guy saying his name is Lucas…that sounded extremely familiar.

He entered the living room "I heard you had a car accident and I dropped by to see how you're doing."

Once I looked at him and heard his voice clearer, all of these flashbacks went through my head. I knew him! I knew everything about him! He's Lucas, my best friend!-well besides the girls of course.

I darted from the couch and hugged him "Lucas!"

He awkwardly hugged me "I-I heard you had amnesia?" he said suspiciously.

"I did, I mean I do, but when I saw you I remembered everything about you! Weird, right?" I said.

"You remember him? How?" asked Jordan, a hint of fear in his voice, though I didn't know why.

"Well amnesia can be a tricky thing, the brain being tricky itself. Sometimes you won't know anything about a person, or you'll know everything." he said "Or you could just have a few flashes and things like that…the combinations are countless."

"I missed having you speak nonsense!" I told Lucas.

He chuckled.

"Well it was nice of you to drop by, you could stay if you'd like, I have a lot of work to do." Jordan went upstairs and got back to his office.

I glared at him as he left.

Fine, if he doesn't care about me, I won't care about him.

I went to the hall to put on my shoes and coat and put my phone in my pocket.

"Hanna what are you-"

"Let's go out somewhere." I cut him off.

"OK…the 'Brew'?" he suggested "Everyone goes there, it's a poplar place here in Rosewood."

"OK, let's go." I opened the door and got out, Lucas behind me.

 **Author's note**

 **Hi! I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday but I was a bit busy so here's chapter 13!**

 **Thanks for reading, once again, this is a slow episode-a bit boring but it'll get better!**

 **Please read, review, follow and favorite!**

 **Thanks!**


	14. There arepeople we can't forgetbut we do

There are people we can't forget, but we do…

Chapter 14

Hanna's P.O.V.

Lucas and I got to the 'Brew' an hour ago and now we were talking about our lives, what happened so far, our jobs and things like that. But again, he did most the talking since I didn't really have much to talk about.

He mentioned Caleb and I told him the whole story I had to tell everyone, how I cheated on him with Jordan and how he tried to kill me and that he's arrested now.

And again, the word kidnap went through my head and that horrifying memory of me on the metal table flood back to my mind again.

He was comfortable to be around and to talk to.

I mean, sure, I trusted the girls and Jordan, but it's different knowing who you're actually talking to and remembering everything about them.

"So why are you mad at Jordan?-I mean it's reasonable to be mad since he left you with a complete stranger, but I have a feeling there's something else." he said.

"Don't analyze me Lucas." I mumbled, grouchy.

"I'm just trying to help." he said.

I sighed "Ever since I got back from the hospital, he's never been around! All he does is work and he doesn't care about me at all! I don't even know why I'm engaged with him."

"Well if you decided to get engaged with him, he's probably a decent guy, I've never met him before, but if you two loved each other to even have an affair, then I think your love is real. You should give him a little time, if he loves you, he'll come around." he said.

Wow. Okay, I think that totally came from personal experience, well maybe not the affair part, but he must be in love with someone.

"Do you have a girlfriend? I mean that whole speech isn't something you just read every day and remember it, it comes from experience." I said.

He blushed "Yes, I have a girlfriend. She's a bit older than me, but age doesn't matter, we love each other." he said "But she's not here now."

I nodded.

He looked down at my drink "Aren't you gonna…" he zoned off "Are you pregnant?"

I sheepishly nodded.

"Wow Hanna, that's amazing! Jordan's, right?" he said.

"Yes." I said "But don't tell anyone, I just got back from the hospital and we can't wait to tell someone, but we decided to make it as a special occasion."

"Don't worry, my lips a sealed." he said.

I noticed how he kept glancing to the clock and nervously checking his phone as if the clock in the 'Brew' was incorrect. I would've asked, but he already stood up.

"I-I've got a meeting, from work." he said "Do you need me to walk you back home?"

I shook my head "You're in a hurry, just go, I remembered the way anyway."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes drifting back to the clock.

"Just go!" I said "I'll call Jordan if I get lost."

"Thanks." he hugged me "See you around."

He was already out before I could say bye.

He must be in a hurry, maybe he has a date…nah! He said his girlfriend isn't here.

I put my coat back on and took my bag, leaving the 'Brew'.

I was heading down the way we came from, but it was kind of getting hazy, I couldn't quite remember where exactly we came from…

I got distracted by a store and starting staring at the amazing shoes over there and didn't notice a petite girl bumping into me.

I looked down and she was on the ground "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I gave her a hand to stand up "Are you OK?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." she smiled at me.

After a short silence she spoke again with a glare "I know we're not the best of friends Hanna, but at least you can say hi."

"Uh, hi?" I said awkwardly.

Was I supposed to know her?

Her face softened "So how are you, how's Caleb? I heard you were at the hospital."

There's that name again! Ugh, why do people always mention him!-Then again no one knows it's his fault we almost got killed, and I intend on everyone finding out the truth.

"Well I'm alright, but Caleb won't be." I said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Why?" she gave me a weird look "I'm not. He deserves worse than that."

"But Hanna, he loves you a-and you love him!" she said confusedly.

"He tried to kill me." I said "The car accident wasn't an accident."

She looked at me shocked.

I didn't really notice at the moment, but her eyes were drifting behind me every few seconds.

"I don't understand, Caleb would never do something like that to you! Remember all the times he's been there for you!" she said.

"Now would probably be a good time to tell you that I've got amnesia." I said sheepishly.

"What?" she asked, her eyes now completely focusing on me with a shocked expression on her face "You don't remember anything, do you. Not even me."

I slowly shook my head "I'm sorry."

"I'm Mona." she said, her voice not as strong as before "I'm your fri-acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you." I said, not knowing a more appropriate response.

She nodded "Have you seen Aria around? That's actually why I got out…"

"No." I shook my head "Sorry."

"Alright. Well, see you around." she said, walking away speedily.

I started heading in the way I thought I came from. In a short while I was sure I got lost!

And now that I knew I'm lost, everything seemed a bit scarier, it was getting darker since it was late, but everything around me was so quiet.

I started walking faster, afraid that someone would jump out of nowhere and grab me.

And as if someone heard my thoughts, before I knew it, someone snatched me, pulling me in an alley.

I let out a little scream and quickly turned around to see who it is.

"Mona what the heck!?" I said angrily.

"Sh!" she put a finger on her mouth.

She peeked behind the corner of the alley and pointed at a spot.

I went to see what she's pointing at but there was nothing there "What are you doing?"

"There's a person, can't you see…" she looked at the spot and saw that no one was there "He was right there!"

"I'm leaving." I started getting out of the alley. Mona was either messing with me or was crazy.

"No, wait!" she grasped my hand, desperation in her voice "There!"

I looked to where she was pointing and indeed there was a person just standing there.

The person had black pants and a black hoodie with a plain black mask covering his face and in his hand was a knife shining in the street lights.

I gasped "I see him." I said.

We stayed at the alley a while longer until the person left.

After a while both our phones buzzed at the same time.

This made me think of that 'A' person, what if he's behind all of this? What if that's someone trying to kill us!

We both took out our phones to read the texts.

 **Two little liars, alone in the night. You know, you should really watch your backs.**

 **-A**

We looked at each other with fear in our eyes, she must've gotten the same text.

We instinctively looked back and there was something on the wall behind us.

It was a big red 'A'.

We slowly got closer to it.

I could see Mona's whole body trembling from fear. She must've really been afraid of this person whoever it is.

She touched the letter and sighed "It's not blood." she voiced what we've both been thinking.

I looked up and there was another message above the 'A' "Look."

She looked up and read the message too.

 **Next time it'll be your blood.**

Now I was really scared, this person sounded serious!

"Maybe you should call someone to take you home, it may not be safe to go alone." she said, she was trying to stay strong, but I could hear her voice shaking and overwhelming with fear.

"I'll call Jordan." I said "And you're coming too."

…

General P.O.V.

Aria was numbly staring at the person in front of her, not believing her eyes. This was the last person she'd expected to see in Ezra's apartment, as ironic as it was.

Ezra's mother was standing right in front of her.

Aria quickly wiped away her tears and tried to straighten up her face. She always felt like the woman was judging her, even now when she wasn't with Ezra.

She sometimes even thought it was her fault she and Ezra broke up, but of course she couldn't control what Ezra said. After all, he broke up with her for apparent reasons, he just didn't want to be with her.

"Aria!" she said, sounding surprised, even though her features didn't change-they usually didn't.

"H-hello Mrs. Fitzgerald." stuttered Aria, she always felt nervous, like the woman's gonna kill her with one look if she said the wrong thing.

"Well it is a surprise seeing you here!" she said.

"Likewise." said Aria and immediately bit her tongue.

"Glad to see you still haven't changed from the rude and arrogant girl you were before!" she said.

"That's right, I haven't changed, but you have." said Aria "You are even worse than I remember. I remember the last time you were at Ezra's, you wanted to stop him trying to ask me to marry him and he told you he never wanted to see you again! Well newsflash, he still thinks that and whatever reason you're here for it's definitely not to make peace offering or offend the first person who shows up at the door, so I suggest you get out of my way before I get rid of you myself!" she yelled. She was so angry for what happened to her so she had to get her anger out on someone and she was glad it was Mrs. Fitzgerald.

Ezra who showed up in the middle of her speech was now staring at her in shock, but his shock turned in admiration.

"You're just a girl my son used to sleep with, you're not even worth his time, and neither is that mistake of yours you call Alex!" she spat.

Aria couldn't take it after she offended Alex and slapped her hard across her face "Get out!"

She left the building, glaring at her.

"Would you like to come in?" said Ezra.

She nodded and entered the apartment. She sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry." she said "I didn't mean to slap her or chase her away but no one can speak like that about Alex."

"No it's alright, I get it!" he said "She deserves what she got, believe me! I wanted to do that for so long!"

He came back from the kitchen with a glass of water and Aria was sitting on the couch and crying.

"Aria…" he just noticed the bruises and cuts all over her body "What happened?" he asked alarmed.

"I'm sorry." she said "I'm a terrible person, I should've just kept my mouth shut and leave!"

"No, Aria, talk to me!" he said.

She sighed "Something happened and I didn't know where else to go, this is the first place I thought of."

" _What_ happened?" he asked.

"I-I was out and I fell." she quickly lied "I didn't want to go home like this."

"It's okay." he said, he quickly went to the bathroom and came back with cold cream and bandages to nurse her injuries "Just remember that you and Alex are always welcomed here."

"Thank you." she said.

After a few moments of silence, Aria texted Emily to take Alex to her.

And a few moments after, Aria got a text from Hanna.

She stood up and headed to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Ezra.

"Hanna texted me to come." she said "She said it's urgent."

 **Author's note**

 **Hi! So I kind of forgot to post yesterday.**

 **I really want to finish this story because I don't like leaving unfinished things but it seems no one's reading it. Or at least liking it. I'm not really sure whether I should continue this story or not…**

 **Anyway, I really liked the last PLL episode and I'm very excited for the next one! Have you seen the promos?-You must!**

 **Please tell me if you like my story so I know if I should continue it. I won't be here the next two weeks so I might not post next week, but I should be able to post the week after the next one-if you want to keep reading.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you like my story because I really don't want to stop writing it!**


	15. Questions 'A'fter questions

question After question

Chapter 15

Emily just dropped Alex off at Ezra's where she met Aria getting out the door.

She told her that Hanna sent an S.O.S. so Emily tagged along.

Aria made a quick stop at the 'Brew' to get something for Alex to eat. Even though he ate an hour ago he was still wining for food and Aria couldn't stand seeing him unhappy.

Emily went straight towards Hanna's and Aria would join a bit later after she gets Alex some food.

Emily was in front of Hanna's front door waiting for someone to answer the door after she rang the bell. She heard Hanna yelling at Jordan inside "Open the damn door!"

'Typical Hanna, too lazy to move.' thought Emily.

After a few moments the door quickly swung open revealing a seemingly angry Jordan "Hi." mumbled Emily. She didn't feel up to talking with an angry Jordan.

She went upstairs to Hanna's room-she knew where it was now since she and the girls were there earlier.

She walked in the room and Hanna, Mona and Spencer were there.

Mona was sitting by the window, Spencer sat on the bed with Hanna.

"Hey Han." said Emily, confusedly looking around.

Hanna's P.O.V.

Emily finally arrived!

God, how long does it take to come here?! It's not like we live at the end of the city!

"What took you so long?!" I yelled at her, I was really pissed off, I mean what if 'A' suddenly decides to come and do something to prevent me from telling them!?

Emily opened her mouth to answer my question but I cut her off "Never mind, where the hell is Aria?!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Here we go again!

Just as the sound of the doorbell ended Jordan's voice was heard "Hanna, please go open the door I've got work to do!" he pleaded.

It's not that I was lazy or trying to piss him off or something, but what if it was 'A'? What if he or she is trying to stop me or even worse kill me?!

"I can't!" I yelled.

"Oh come on!" he said.

Well I would, but if 'A' shows up and kidnaps me, it'll be your fault!

"I'm busy!" I lied.

"Hanna, why don't you just-" started Spencer.

"Shut up Spencer!" I cut her off.

"She did this for me too." Spencer told Emily.

I glared at her.

"Get up and open the freakin' door before I get over there and kick your ass!" I yelled.

After my last yell I heard the door of his office closing and his footsteps heading down the stairs.

In a while the door opened and there was, finally, Aria!

"I hope you don't mind I brought Alex with me." she said apologetically.

I face-palmed "S.O.S. doesn't mean 'I'm opening a kindergarten'!" I said "Never mind, it's okay as long as he doesn't interrupt or touch anything."

It's not that I don't like kids, and Alex seemed like a really sweet kid, but I couldn't keep it in anymore, I was so scared by 'A' and pissed that they're all late!

"OK so I called you here to discuss, no not discuss, I called you to tell me…" I quickly locked the door and window and pulled down the shades as if 'A' may be watching me, well he did earlier today "…tell me about 'A'." I said it quietly.

The girls looked a bit confused, I guess they didn't hear me "Tell me who 'A' is." I said a bit louder.

What if they don't know?! What if they think I'm crazy?!-Well Mona knows…I guess.

"Hey where's Alison?" asked Emily. I know it sounds like just a question but I also know that she was trying to change the subject.

"I called her a while ago and she should be here-" I was cut off by the doorbell "That should be her."

This time I didn't have to yell at Jordan, he went downstairs and opened the door, letting her in.

In a few moments she knocked on the door.

I knew it was supposed to be her, but I haven't really met her. Maybe it was that or the fact that I was scared it may be 'A' instead but I was scared to open the door.

"Aren't you gonna open the door?" asked Aria.

I nodded and shakily opened the door.

I was relieved when I saw it was Alison. I haven't met her in person but the girls showed me pictures of her earlier when they were here today and I knew how she looked like.

"Hanna!" the second I opened the door, she hugged me "Are you okay? The girls told me you have amnesia."

"Yes." I said "I do but, I sort of remember some things when I see people, flashes or pictures."

I had a few of them from her too, but there was one that confused me, it was Alison, but not in person, it was a picture of her on a 'Missing' poster. I shrugged it off for later.

I locked the door again and turned around to face them "I already told the others, I want to know who 'A' is, and don't try to deny it, I saw your faces when I mentioned it before, you know something. Mona does too."

Aria and Alison seemed to have just noticed that Mona is here.

"Why is Mona here?" asked Aria.

"Cuz we both got an 'A' text." Mona who was until now quiet, spoke for the first time.

"How do you expect us to believe that?" Spencer asked her.

"If you don't believe me, believe Hanna." she said.

"It's true." I said "She dragged me in an alley cuz there was a person dressed in black with a knife on the street and then we got a threatening text."

The looked between each other uneasily "Well, we can't exactly tell you everything-the doctor said it's too much information." said Aria.

Everything?! How much is there to tell?! I got more and more scared by the minute.

"'A' is an anonymous person that's been sending us threatening texts." sad Spencer.

"For how long?" I asked, did I really want to know?

"Junior and senior year in high school and it started again the night of your accident." said Emily.

Wait, did that ' _A'_ person cause the accident, and not Caleb?

"What has 'A' done, is he responsible for the car crash?" I asked.

I won't say Caleb isn't guilty, but maybe 'A''s the one who actually hit us.

"We don't know, it could literally be anyone, but 'A' is our main suspect." said Emily.

"We'll tell you the rest another time, it would be too much information." said Alison.

"No!" I said.

"Hanna she's right, you'd be overloaded and that may lead to a concussion!" said Mona.

"No!" I yelled "I don't care! I don't freakin' care about memory overload, I just want to know what might happen to me with this 'A' person around! I don't want to wake up with a serial killer breathing down my neck! 'A' threatened to use our _blood_ to write a freakin' letter! Now I don't know about you, but that sounded pretty serious to me!" I yelled "Now you better tell me who the heck is 'A' and what has he done, otherwise I won't let you leave this room until you do!"

A few moments passed while my outburst washed over everyone and Alex started crying "Mommy!"

Aria stood up from the bed and went to take Alex in her hands.

Alex glared at me with his teary eyes when Aria was passing by me to sit back on the bed.

"Sorry Alex." I said, but he only turned away, ignoring me.

"Don't worry, he'll forget by tomorrow." mumbled Aria.

"Well?" I said "I didn't yell at all of you for nothing, spill it!"

They started explaining how 'A' first started as cyber blackmail and then torture, revealing all our secrets and threatening us and everyone we love. They told me 'A' once ran me over with a car and _that_ 'A' was Mona. She went to Radley and kept torturing us as 'A' with an accomplice, Red Coat who after a plan that went wrong took over the game, ditching Mona and Toby and Spencer-the two new members of the team. Toby and Spencer went as double-agents but we can all see how that worked out, 'A''s far from done. They told me there were a lot of near-death situations like the one time we were kidnapped-though they didn't quite say much about it, they said they'd explain it another time. They told me we found out the new 'A' was Cece/Charles/Charlotte DiLaurentis-I was extremely confused so they had to tell me the whole story about Cece/Charlotte-whatever! They even had to tell me about Bethany Young and Toby's mom...Then they explained a few near-death situations and texts and situations! A few things they didn't tell me was the whole thing behind the 'Missing' poster, 'Radley Sanitarium' and the kidnap. Though even without those details, my head was throbbing by the time they were done and it _really_ _was_ overloaded with information-one more reason to worry about!

They promised we'd meet at 'The Brew' tomorrow to explain the rest and even though I couldn't wait, I was also scared of what else I'd have to hear. I mean it took us four hours for this whole story and my head was killing me how much more do I have to hear?!

Well I was happy that I'd finally meet the others but scared at the same time. I was scared to get out of the house.

The girls offered to stay over in case I couldn't sleep but I told them to leave, I had to spend my first night out of the hospital alone, but their offers seemed pretty intriguing since I don't think Jordan would be able to do much comforting since I literally know nothing about him than that he is a business man of some sort, my fiancé from an affair and that his name is Jordan!

Wait, I don't know anything about him, what if he's a killer or something, what if he's 'A'?!

Well, my friends and mom would've warned me…right? Oh, how would they know?! Right now I feel like staying anywhere but here. Nah, I'm just being paranoid, but I still don't want to stay here.

Maybe I should tell one of the girls to stay over?

No, Aria has Alex to take care of, Emily probably has a date with her girlfriend Paige, Spencer has guests over and Alison needs some time with her fiancé. What about Mona? Well even though I feel like I can trust her, I don't know anything about her.

The girls already left and Mona was last, I held her back.

"Can I talk to you?" I said.

She nodded.

I sighed "I-I feel like I can trust you, but…"

"You don't know who to trust, and you can't trust me cuz I was 'A', I get it." she said "I'm sorry. I really am, I was just driven by revenge and let it all out on you. I did all those bad things to you, just cuz I was angry at Ali for bullying me."

"I believe you Mona." I said "You were at a bad place then…I know how it's like being bullied by Ali" I smirked "she used to call me Hefty Hanna."

Mona looked at me shocked and I just realized what I said "I remembered that!" I said happily.

"That's amazing!" said Mona, she actually seemed happy for me.

I started laughing "Who'd say actually knowing something about yourself feels so good, so refreshing!"

This whole situation felt really nice and sort of familiar, me and Mona laughing.

"I still don't remember you quite, but I can tell we were friends. I'm not sure, but I really feel like I can trust you." I said.

She nodded "We were friends…once."

"Well what's stopping us from doing it again?" I smiled.

She smiled back "Thanks Han, for being so understanding and giving me another chance."

I walked her to the door and she left.

The minute I locked the door I felt lonely, scared and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

I went to bed and tossed and turned for a few hours, it was already past 2AM but I couldn't fall asleep. I shot up in bed on every sound until I couldn't take it anymore. I dressed up, took my phone and keys and called my mom, telling her I'd come over to stay the night.

I asked Jordan to walk me there and when I got to my mom's, I could finally get some sleep. Of course, I was sleeping in my mom's bed next to my mom, but at least I was with someone I could completely trust, memory or no memory.

…..

General P.O.V.

Emily was heading home from Hanna's when her phone buzzed with a text.

She opened it, not giving it much thought and froze when she read it.

 **People lie but medical records don't, and I see some in your bedroom drawers…-A**

Her heart pace sped up as she started running towards her house.

She rushed inside when she got there and rushed upstairs to her room.

She didn't turn on the lights not to alert the intruder.

When she got closer to her room, she heard movement and saw someone move inside.

She quickly rushed inside and threw the only thing in her hand-her phone.

"Aargh!" yelled the person as the phone hit him.

Emily quickly turned on the light and saw Paige standing in front of her, holding her elbow.

"What the heck Emily?!" she said angrily.

"Sorry." sighed Emily, she was so grateful it's Paige.

"Great way to greet your girlfriend." said Paige bitterly, rushing downstairs past her.

"I'm sorry!" Emily sheepishly called out.

Once she was sure Paige was downstairs she looked through her drawer and she couldn't find the papers she's been looking for.

She angrily sighed and picked up her cell phone that was now smashed in pieces. It must've hit the edge of the bed after it hit Paige's elbow.

She went in her mom's bedroom and found the old landline. She dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" a man answered the phone.

"Dr. Rollins?" she said "I made my decision."

 **Author's note**

 **Hi! I'm sorry I haven't posted last week, but as I said, I wasn't here. Well, this is chapter 15. I will continue this story, but I might stop if I don't have enough ideas-I really hope I do.**

 **You probably don't care, but I just watched the finale of 'Riverdale', does anyone watch that show?**

 **And also, I'll watch PLL episode 14 tonight since I always watch it a few days later and I can't wait to find out who Jessica's killer is! (I'm still surprised I didn't get any spoilers so far!)**


	16. Does 'A' really give up that easily?

Does 'A' really give up that easily?

Chapter 16

Spencer was at the 'Bew', waiting for her coffee to get done.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she instantly turned around and punched him.

"Ow!" said Toby, clutching the right side of his face.

Spencer put her hands on her mouth "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" she turned around "Can you give us some ice?" she told the barista who came back with a small pack of ice "Thank you."

"No Spence, it's okay!" he said, hissing in pain.

"Clearly it's not! Now move your hands." he moved his hands and she put the ice over his cheek "I'm sorry."

He took over the ice pack "It's okay, really." he said "How did you learn to punch like that?"

"I-I've had some martial arts classes over the years…" she said "I'm really sorry. I've really been on edge since…well, you know." she said.

"That's alright, we're all worried." he said "It's been five days since the accident, I thought that if not all, at least a few of you'd go home by now."

"Well, if 'A' wants us in one place, he makes sure it stays that way." said Spencer bitterly "Hanna was a warning in case any of us want to leave. And plus we can't leave anyway, at least not with Hanna not knowing anyone around here."

"Speaking of Hanna, where is she?" asked Toby.

"Home." she said "With _Jordan_." she growled.

"We've all met that Jordan guy and none of us believed his story, how could Hanna still trust him?!" said Toby.

"He's one of the few people she trusts, we can't just tell her he's trying to take advantage of her, we've tried, believe me." she said "But she's as stubborn as ever."

"It's making me sick at how close they've gotten." said Toby "And now Rosewood PD still won't let us see Caleb because Tanner thinks he may be a threat! I bet Jordan paid her to say that!"

"There's a lot of things he's paid his way through." said Spencer.

"Your coffee is done miss." said the barista.

Spencer took her coffee and paid.

"Why don't you join us for breakfast?" Toby gestured to the table in the 'Brew' where Claire and Yvonne were sitting.

"Uh…I don't think Yvonne's too fond of the idea." said Spencer.

"Oh come on, you're my friend." he said.

"Fine." she agreed.

It's not that she didn't want to join them, she'd be happy to spend any time with any of her friends, but they've all sort of grown apart these few days. They'd only meet up while with Hanna.

Toby sat down next to Yvonne and Spencer sat down next to Claire.

"Daddy what took you so long!" said Claire when Toby and Spencer sat down at the table.

"Sorry honey." he said.

"You still didn't answer my question!" said Claire, sounding a bit angry.

"Wow, you've got some attitude!" said Spencer, smiling "I'm Spencer."

Claire shook her hand "My name's Claire. How long do you know daddy? Are you and mommy friends too? Where are you from? Are you married, do you have kids, a job?"

"Honey, let her breathe!" chuckled Toby.

Spencer laughed "Well, your daddy and I are friends from school, I'm from Washington and I have a job, but not husband or kids."

"What about mommy? Do you like mommy?" asked Claire.

"Of course I do!" said Spencer, she wasn't about to crush a little girl's happiness with their rivalry.

"Honey, finish your breakfast and then you can talk!" said Yvonne.

Claire grunted and got back to eating her breakfast.

"So Spencer, what made you stay?" asked Yvonne.

"I've got some business to take care of." she said, sipping her coffee.

"Really?" said Yvonne "Well, I've got this question ever since the engagement party a few days ago. Why did you call the police?"

"Someone vandalized my friend's basement and we got scared the person was still there." said Spencer, she didn't like where this was going.

"Oh? What did they do? Did they tell off your friend?" asked Yvonne, seemingly innocent.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Spencer.

Toby quickly started entertaining Clair so she doesn't hear the upcoming fight.

"Well everyone knows your friend's a bitch. I don't even know how they let her become a teacher!" said Yvonne.

"That's none of your business and you have no right to call her a bitch!" said Spencer.

"Watch your mouth in front of my kid!" said Yvonne "And as I have no right to insult _her_ or whatever you bitches are up to, you have no right to come here and yell at me!"

"I can leave." Spencer stood up "I guess it's true what they say, it takes one bitch to know another."

Toby stopped Yvonne before she stood up to strangle Spencer.

"Spence, do you mind staying here with Claire while me and Yvonne go upstairs to talk?" asked Toby.

"I'll stay, go." Spencer sat back down.

Toby and Yvonne went upstairs to their apartment above the 'Brew' and Spencer was left alone with Claire.

"I like you." said Claire out of the blue "You and mommy fight but I still like you, you seem nice."

Spencer smiled, she's never really gotten a compliment by a kid and it warmed her heart since kids were honest and she was glad Claire though this of her.

"Thank you." said Spencer "You're a really smart girl, you know that?" she ruffled her head.

Claire beamed "You're great!" she said "I want to be a teacher like you when I grow up!"

"Oh, I'm flattered!" said Spencer.

"I need a nanny, can you be my nanny?" asked Claire.

"Well, I could talk to mommy and daddy." said Spencer, Claire nodded.

…

Hanna's P.O.V.

I was walking hand in hand with Jordan towards the hospital.

The place brought up memories-well the ones I had-from the first full day I actually remembered.

"Ugh, why is it so hot out here!" I whined.

"It's October, it's getting colder!" he said.

"Well it doesn't seem like it!" I said, I didn't want to act like a bitch but I just couldn't handle the heat-according to the magazines I managed to read so far, it's only going to get worse with the pregnancy.

"Calm down!" Jordan put a hand around my shoulders "It'll be better."

I scoffed "Why do I even have to go to a stupid doctor's appointment?!"

"It's important for the baby!" he said.

I kept telling herself that, it was the only thing that made me do all the things pregnant women have to do.

We got to the hospital and went to the pregnancy section.

We sat down on two empty chairs in the hallway full of pregnant women.

Great, all I needed were reminders of how I'm going to look like in a couple of months! I already feel like crap with these hormones, by then I'd probably kill every living thing that stands in my way!

The place was so freaking quiet I couldn't stand it!

I was ready to yell or make some sort of scene to cause at least a little bit of noise to keep me sane but I saw someone familiar.

I told Jordan I'd be back in a minute, but he didn't really pay much attention since he was on the phone.

I went to sit down next to her, luckily there was an empty seat!

"Em!" I exclaimed when I sat down next to her.

She jumped at her name "Hanna!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" I suddenly felt sort of…happy, well I did see a familiar face.-Curse you hormones!

"Well…Paige and I are looking for sperm donors." she said.

"That's great!" I said "We'll be pregnant at the same time!"

"It's not certain!" Emily said quickly "I mean, we'll see. We're just checking."

The girls already knew I was pregnant and so did the others from our group of friends. Jordan and I told them two days ago.

I managed to convince Jordan to go home and get back to work and let me come back home with Emily.

After our appointments, Emily and I headed back home.

I suggested the mall, but I was a bit tired so Emily decided for me that we shouldn't go. All of my friends were caring about me more than usual after they heard the news and I was sort of used to it.

Em had some really important things to do, she needed to prepare for the special night she and Paige were going to have so I nagged her to let me go home alone.

When we got closer to the 'Brew', she agreed to let me go alone on the way to my house.

I was walking when I saw Lucas in an alley, he looked like he was waiting for someone and suspiciously looked around every couple of seconds.

I was so carried away that I didn't notice bumping into someone until I felt his hand on my waist.

"Oh my God!" I said, shocked by the sudden hit "I am so sorry!" I can't believe I bumped into someone, again!

"It's okay." he smiled.

When I looked in his eyes I just melted, he seemed so cute and kind and so caring and could literally see the love in his eyes when he looked at me.

I didn't realize we were standing in the same position, him holding me not to fall with his hand on my waist, until he let go of me and I straightened up.

"I'm Anthony." he hugged me.

I was surprised by the sudden contact but hugged him back anyway. There was something about him…I just couldn't explain it, it made me feel warm, safe. I felt like I trusted him without even saying a word to him.

And what I didn't know back then was that while he was hugging me he gave Emily who was apparently watching us a thumbs up.

"I'm your friend." he said after he let go of me "I heard you were released from the hospital so I decided to come and see you. But almost a week passed until I came."

He looked behind me and got distracted "Look, I got to go, but I'll see you soon." he said "I forgot I have to meet someone now…" he said "What do you say tomorrow, 2PM, the 'Brew'? You know where the 'Brew' is?"

"Yes-"

"Of course you do." he stuttered.

He got out a small paper from his pocket and put it in my hand before running away behind me.

I turned around and he was already out of sight, he must've gone to an alley.

I opened the paper and it had some sort of writing on it, at first I couldn't read it cuz it was really pale but when I looked harder, I saw what was written.

 _Always and forever_

It didn't look too old, just wrinkled, but it was probably opened and closed a lot of times so it's probably the reason why it looks old.

Suddenly a flashback went through my head.

 _I was sitting at a dinner table with someone in front of me. I was giggling._

" _And that's why I'll always love you." someone put his hand over mine, but I couldn't quite recognize the voice, it was really distant, and the face was blurry too._

" _Always?" I teased, giggling._

" _Always and forever." he suddenly kneeled in front of me, opening a small black box with a ring inside._

" _Hanna Olivia Marin, you've been with me through everything, we made it through thick and thin. We've made it through all the horrible things in our life, through all the bumps on the road and through all of that, all I could think about was you, you kept me sane all those times. So now I'm kneeling here in front of you in hopes you'd make my life even better by being my wife, so Hanna Olivia Marin, will you marry me?" he said._

 _The uncertainty in his eyes made me giggle but I suppressed it, it'd probably make him even more nervous than he already was, I could see it in his eye. But man he was sweating so much!_

 _I didn't notice by now a couple of teardrops fell down my cheeks, the speech was beautiful._

 _I wiped off the tears from my smiling face and nodded my head ecstatically._

" _YES!" I yelled out._

 _He stood up, seeming relieved and a giant smile spread across his face as he hugged me._

" _I love you so much." he mumbled in my ear._

 _I smiled "I love you too. Always."_

" _Always?" he smiled._

" _Always and forever." I giggled._

Before I knew it, I was back to reality on the street I was standing at all this time.

Hot tears were streaming down my face as I started sobbing.

…..

General P.O.V.

After Emily saw that Caleb bumped into Hanna as planned, she rushed back to her house.

Her mom would be staying the night with her boyfriend, Adam, so Emily had to prepare everything for the big night tonight.

She rushed in the house and noticed her mom all ready, getting ready to exit the house.

She headed upstairs before realizing what she saw, she came back and her mom was still looking at the mirror.

"Wow mom, you look…hot." said Emily, amazed by her mother's outfit-she never thought she'd see her mom wearing high-heels and an above the knees dress.

"You really think so honey?" asked her mom hesitantly.

"Yes!" said Emily "Mom you look amazing!"

"Well I'm not wearing this." she headed back upstairs to her room to change, Emily following behind.

"Why not?" asked Emily.

"Because…this is just too good to be true!" said Mrs. Fields "I could never look…hot." she said Maybe I should stop seeing Adam."

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Emily, concerned "Did he do something?"

"No, it's not him, he's a great guy but…I just don't really think we should be dating." she said.

"Mom, talk to me!" Emily took her mom's hands in hers.

Mrs. Fields sighed "Every time I feel confident about this relationship and things are going good, I feel like I'm cheating on your father."

"No, mom! Don't think like that, dad would be happy if you found love again!" she said "He wouldn't want you to be unhappy, in fact I'm sure he's looking down at us and smiling at how far we've gone!"

Her mom hugged her "Thank you honey." she sobbed.

"Don't worry about it mom. You know I'm here for you, just talk to me, okay?" said Emily.

Her mom nodded "I'm sorry honey it must be hard on you telling me this."

"It's okay mom, you know I'm here for you!" said Emily "Now zip that zipper back up and get going cuz Adam won't be waiting forever!"

Her mom chuckled and zipped her dress and they both headed back downstairs.

"Alright now spill it, what have you got planned for tonight, I heard how excited you were when you talked to Paige on the phone yesterday." said Mrs. Fields.

Emily smiled "Well, a rhetorical question, how do you feel about me and Paige getting married?"

Her mom gasped "That'd be great honey!"

….

~the next day~

Aria was in her room, playing with Alex.

Someone knocked on the door and she opened it, revealing Mona.

She seemed excited "He's back!"

Aria's eyes widened and a smile formed on her face as she grabbed Alex and ran downstairs behind Mona.

Mike was standing in front of the door with a travel bag.

Aria put Alex down and ran in Mike's embrace.

"Aria!" he said.

Aria let go of him and playfully slapped his hand "Never leave like that again, business trip or not, I don't care!"

He chuckled "Oh please, you didn't fight _that_ much with Mona, did you?"

"No I just missed you." said Aria "Why don't Alex and I ran down to the supermarket and give you some alone time?"

She grabbed hers and Alex's shoes and coats and they got out.

When she got to the market, she went to the produce stands and saw a very unwanted, very familiar face. It was Jenna Marshall…again.

She tried avoiding her as much as she could while she picked to fruits from the produce stands but karma was a real bitch to her, placing her right next to her.

Jenna tapped her shoulder "Excuse me, I used to know everything in this shop, but I'm a bit lost."

Aria sighed.

"Mommy why is this woman wearing glasses?" asked Alex, loudly, not knowing how much his mother wanted to avoid that exact same woman.

"Because the lights are too bright for her sweety." said Aria, she wasn't about to ruin Alex's childhood with those sorts of things. **(A/N: no offence to anyone if this is offensive!)**

"Aria!" said Jenna "It's you again!"

"Jenna!" another familiar voice called.

Both Jenna and Aria's heads whipped around towards where the voice was coming from.

"Spencer." said Jenna, staring off in Spencer's direction.

"How nice of you to come back to Rosewood." said Spencer.

Just that moment a rushing woman bumped into them.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!"

"And Emily." said Jenna.

Emily's face fell when she saw her.

"Now all we need is Hanna and Ali." said Jenna.

"Hey guys!" Hanna's voice echoed in the supermarket "Can any of you tell me where to find toilet paper?"

Alex laughed "Toilet paper!"

"I don't suppose Alison's somewhere around?" said Jenna.

Spencer's phone rang and she answered it "Now's really not a good time Ali!"

"No but Spence, I'm at the market and I thought maybe you'd want me to buy you something?" asked Alison though the phone.

"Uh…" Spencer stared at Alison getting closer.

"Alison DiLaurentis." said Jenna "It's a party."

 **Author's note**

 **I'm sorry for not posting for too long, I'll send a few more (around 10 chapters) and probably stop then. I'm sorry but I really don't feel like writing this anymore, anyway, enjoy these last chapters if anyone's still reading!**


	17. Scheming

Scheming

Chapter 17

The girls were at Alison's, gathered around Spencer and Alison who were sitting on the couch all bruised up.

"Why did you have to take the first punch?!" asked Hanna, holding an ice pack over one of Alison's bruises.

"Well you don't remember her Hanna but she's a bitch and deserves everything I did to her! She can't just go around insulting my friends!" said Alison angrily.

"Hey, calm down!" Aria put a hand on her shoulder.

After the girls met with Jenna at the market, Jenna started subtly pushing Spencer's buttons by mentioning some bad moments of her life and mentioning her daughter was too much, but instead of Spencer, Alison attacked her and Spencer tried to split them, getting hit by both of them in the process.

The other three tried helping too, though Aria couldn't do much with Alex besides call someone to help them and shield Alex from having to see that.

"We wouldn't even be in this mess if you could just sustain yourself!" Spencer said bitterly.

"I was trying to protect you!" yelled Alison.

"By throwing yourself at the blind girl?!" said Hanna.

"Oh please, for all we know she's still faking it!" Alison said bitterly.

"Still?" asked Hanna.

The girls briefly told her about 'The Jenna thing' and how she once faked her blindness.

"Even if you did think she wasn't blind, you could at least _try_ not to kill the woman!" said Emily.

Alison started breathing heavily and she became hysterical.

"Ali?" said Spencer "Alison, breathe!"

In a couple of seconds she returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" asked Hanna.

"I'm fine." Alison said in a harsh tone.

"Are you sure? We could-"

Aria was cut off by Alison yelling "I'm fine!"

The others looked between each other.

"I'm sorry I went after her." she said, more calmly "I just didn't want my friend getting hurt."

"I appreciate what you did for me Ali but there could've been students there, you could've lost your job!" said Spencer.

"I know." said Alison "It was a mistake and I'm sorry. I'm just under pressure that's all."

"Well I hope you don't mind but I really have to go, Paige-"

"Won't wait forever, go." Alison told Emily "Oh and Em, Hanna told me about tonight, good luck!"

Emily smiled "Thanks Ali." they hugged and Emily left the house.

"Well I should be going too, Mike just got back from a business trip and I've been dying to see him." said Aria, picking up Alex who was playing with the remote on the ground.

"Have fun." said Alison as Aria said a quick goodbye and left.

"Don't get mad but I really have to get going too." said Spencer "Toby just texted me a while ago and I got the babysitting job. I'm gonna be Claire's babysitter!"

"Oh honey." Hanna put a hand around her shoulders "That must be terrible I mean, being around Toby's daughter..."

"Gee thanks for rubbing it in!" said Spencer "Just kidding, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" said Alison "You could stay here and hide."

Spencer chuckled "No seriously, Claire's such a sweet girl and I need a job if I plan on staying here."

"You know I've been thinking, why do we stay here? 'A' hasn't texted us in a week!" said Hanna.

"'A' made that car crash as a warning! Who knows what the real thing is gonna be!" said Spencer.

"Yeah and there's no way we're letting you try to leave and get hurt again!" said Alison.

"Aw you guys are so amazing!" Hanna hugged them.

"That's why we're your friends." said Spencer.

"Alright well, Spence, should we get going?" asked Hanna.

"We? Aren't you staying?" asked Alison.

"Sorry Ali but I need to meet with someone." she said.

"Who?" asked Spencer.

"Uh, a friend." she said "Anthony."

"Oh." Alison smiled, and so did Spencer.

They all already knew who 'Anthony' is since Emily told them her plan on Caleb and Hanna meeting.

"You guys know him too?" asked Hanna.

"Yeah, now go get that boy, I mean meet him!" Alison pushed them out through the door "Have fun!"

She closed the door behind them and they both went each their own way.

…..

Hanna was already at the 'Brew' chatting with Caleb, they talked about their friendship mostly, but some other things too.

Hanna's P.O.V.

"Oh, another question, if you _do_ know me best, who was my first boyfriend?" I asked.

It's not that didn't believe him, but I just wanted to ask people some questions about my life.

"You don't know the answer, do you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You're good." I laughed "OK, no, seriously, who was it?"

"You probably don't even know the guy, his name is Sean Ackard, he was tall, blond and a jock I think." he said "We weren't really the best of friends then so I didn't know much about you."

"I don't like jocks." I said "No wonder why I broke up with him, wait, why did I break up with him?"

"Uh, I don't really know, a disagreement I think." he said.

We ate in silence a while, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, I enjoyed it. I actually enjoyed this whole meeting, I thought meeting someone on the street and then just randomly going to lunch with him after he introduced himself as your friend would be weird, but it wasn't, at all.

"D-do you know Caleb?" I asked quietly, but he heard me.

"Yeah. He was my friend, since he was dating you, you know." he said.

I nodded "How was he like?"

"Well, he was a nice guy, I liked him." he said.

I sighed "I just don't know who to trust anymore…" I looked down "Can-can you be honest with me?"

He nodded.

I sighed "Did he really try to kill me?" I asked quietly.

"I-I seriously don't know." he said "I wasn't in Rosewood, but the only people who know are you and Caleb, and you…"

"Yeah." I said "Well, I believe you, but I just wish someone could…tell me the truth."

I felt like crying and as much as I trusted Anthony, I didn't want him to see me crying.

I just felt so helpless, I didn't know anything!

A few tears slid down my cheeks without me noticing.

Anthony put his hand on top of mine "Han, it's okay, it's all gonna be okay. We'll find out what happened and you'll get your memory back!"

I smiled "Thank you for being here for me, I know I just met you but I can tell you're a great friend."

He was still smiling, but this time it was a bit different, he didn't seem as happy.

"Maybe we can go to the park?" he said, he glanced at the clock and seemed to tense, but he kept his cool in front of me "How about tonight, at 8PM?"

"Okay." I smiled.

We stood up and I paid for the lunch, even though Anthony insisted.

We hugged before walking different ways.

"Wait!" I said, he turned back "What was that paper you gave me yesterday?"

"I'll tell you tonight." he rushed away.

General P.O.V.

Caleb ran away from Hanna and towards Rosewood's prison.

Toby was there, waiting for him at the back door that was for cops only.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't just tell Hanna that I have a curfew for going back to jail!" said Caleb.

"Okay just hurry up!" said Toby, ushering him inside.

They passed through the empty hallways and Toby got Caleb back in his cell.

"Thanks man." said Caleb "I really appreciate this."

"I'm fine as long as we don't share a jail cell." smiled Toby "But seriously, that lawyer of yours better be good cuz no one believes that Jordan guy and Hanna needs you."

"Yeah, about that…I kind of promised her we'd meet today at 8." Caleb said sheepishly.

"What?!" said Toby before lowering his voice "I can barely manage to get you out once a day, and now you're asking for twice!?"

"I'm sorry!" said Caleb "But it all just went too fast and she wanted to talk to someone…"

Toby sighed "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." smiled Caleb "So when does my lawyer come?"

"Tomorrow." said Toby "Good luck."

…

Emily was in her room, nervously pacing around.

The whole room was decorated with rose petals and the lights were dimmed with candles around.

The unexpected sound of the doorbell made Emily jump.

She rushed downstairs and met with Paige, packing her on the lips.

They had a small dinner and all the while, Emily was nervously glancing at the small box tucked away in her jeans' pocket.

Once they finished their dinner, she called Paige upstairs to her room.

"Wow." said Paige, looking around "You really put some work into this."

Emily blushed.

"I…want to tell you something." said Emily.

"I actually wanted to tell you something too." said Paige.

"Can I go first?" they said in union and laughed.

"Okay, you go first." they said, again, in union and chuckled.

"How about on three?" said Emily, Paige nodded.

They both spoke in union again, but they said two completely different things:

"Will you marry me?"

"I think we should break up."

They stared at each other in shock, well Emily was more shocked than Paige.

"You wanted to propose?" asked Paige.

"And you-you…why?" asked Emily helplessly.

"Because, let's face it Emily, you're clearly not interested in me!" said Paige.

"What are you talking about?!" screeched Emily "I just asked you to freaking marry me!" she yelled "How is that not interested!?"

"Oh please, you're only doing this so you can feel better about cheating!" yelled Paige and suddenly the room became silent.

Emily was staring at her in shock "Cheating?" she said "Cheating?!" she yelled "How could you say that?!"

"Because, Emily, I dug up some things about you and put two and two together! You know what that lead me to? A conclusion that you slept with your boss and an accurate pregnancy doctor's file!" yelled Paige.

"What?" asked Emily "How did you know I was…yesterday, _you_ picked through my drawers!"

"I had to! It was suspicious enough that you always chickened while talking to your boss and mentioned 'that night', that could only stand for one thing!" said Paige.

"Exactly, and that _thing_ is the night we had our best customers in the restaurant and I threw up all over them!" said Emily " _That's_ why I'm avoiding my boss!"

"Oh please, you expect me to fall for that crap?!" yelled Paige "You're pregnant! That doesn't come just like that!"

Emily sighed "I was accidentally artificially inseminated." she hissed.

Paige rolled her eyes and got Emily's medical files out of her bag and threw them on the bed "I've heard better lies Emily."

She darted down the stairs, her anger getting the better of her while she pushed the objects from the side and in her way.

"Paige wait!" Emily ran after her.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Paige "I never want to see you again! Ever!" yelled Paige, her voice full of hate and disgust.

Emily grasped her hand in order to try to hold her back "It's the truth, you have to believe me!"

Since Paige couldn't move her hand away from Emily's, she twisted Emily's wrist and Emily let go of her.

"Don't even touch me." said Paige with darkness in her voice before getting out of the house and slamming the door after her.

Emily was drowning in tears as she sat down on the floor and curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out.

"I wanted to get an abortion…" she mumbled, but it was already too late, Paige was gone.

…

Aria just put Alex to bed and was now heading downstairs to announce to Mike and Mona that she is going to bed. On the way, she heard a faint buzz in the second floor hallway, it was really faint, but she located it under the carpet next to her bedroom door.

She took it and it was a phone, Mona's phone.

It was buzzing because someone was calling her: Women's Correction Facility.

Aria quickly answered the call.

"I don't have much time since my calls have been limited to a minute. Archer came today and he says that everything is set, when are you coming?" a frantic Charlotte was on the other end of the call.

Aria's eyes widened "Charlotte?" she whispered quietly, but it wasn't quiet enough since Charlotte heard her and the call was over straight away.

….

A person went to the prison to visit someone again.

He was visiting Charlotte.

They were in the interrogation room to talk.

"I can help you." whispered the person "Listen to me, they already think" the person cleared their throat "they _know_ you're better. We can just ask them-"

The person was cut off by Charlotte "No, you listen to me!" said Charlotte with the fire in her eyes "Archer has it under control! He _knows_ I'm better and he _knows_ what to do!"

"But wouldn't it be better if you come out legally?" asked the person.

"Oh please, this isn't Rosewood! If I come out your way, I'll be watched over by police officers!" said Charlotte "Just trust Archer and don't do anything, okay?"

The person sighed "Okay, fine. He _is_ your doctor."

"Thanks Ali." said Charlotte.

Alison smiled "Anything for you, sis."


	18. Money for info

Money for info

Chapter 18

Hanna's P.O.V.

I managed to get past Jordan and go to the park and now I was sitting on a bench, freezing my butt.

I should've put on something more appropriate instead of a very thin T-shirt and shorts! What was I thinking?! It's fall!

I was shivering with my arms wrapped around my body, he better come!

In a few minutes a figure was running my way, when he came to the light I saw it was Anthony.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" he said, panting from the running.

I instinctively stood up and hugged him.

He seemed surprised at first but hugged me back.

I felt so warm with him, so safe…why was I having these feelings?

We let go of each other and sat on the bench.

I wrapped my arms around me again as the shivering came back.

"How have you been so far?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Good." I said "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I reached in my pocket with my shaking hands and took out the paper he gave me.

"Han, you're freezing." he took off his jacket and wrapped me in it.

"Thanks." I smiled and handed him the paper.

"You wanted to know what this is." he smirked sadly, looking at the paper.

I nodded.

"You seriously didn't remember anything when you saw this?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I hesitantly shook my head, I wanted to hear what he has to say.

He shakily sighed and opened his mouth to speak, just then my phone buzzed.

I scrambled through my bad and took it out, knocking the bag over in the process and spilling some things from it's inside.

"I'll pick it up." said Anthony as I went over to reading the text I got.

 **I wonder if** **Anthony** **knows something more, don't you?**

 **Also, lying doesn't suit you, who was it that proposed anyway?**

 **-A**

I started breathing fast, how could 'A' know what I'm thinking?

This is really creeping me out!- And wasn't 'A' supposed to be done?!

We haven't had a text in a week!

I decided to ignore the text and stuffed my phone back in my bag, but the text was still bugging me.

What if 'A' was right? What if Anthony really wasn't telling me everything?

I looked up at him and he was holding a bigger piece of paper in his hands, when I looked closer I saw it was a picture, my baby's picture.

I smiled "Do you like it?"

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes "Is this, i-is it yours?"

I nodded "Mine and Jordan's."

As soon as I said those words, a hint of sadness appeared in his eyes "That's great! Congratulations!"

He kept looking at the picture "H-how far are you in with the…" he lifted up the picture.

"End of third month." I said.

I noticed how he couldn't tare his eyes from the picture "You can keep it if you'd like, I've got copies."

"Thanks." he tucked it away in his pocket "So uh, about that note, it was from your fiancé."

"Jordan." I nodded.

"No, you had another fiancé." he said "Before him. It was short…around ten moths or something. It wasn't a big deal but…you know, you loved each other."

"Caleb." I said, he nodded.

I looked down at the note that he gave back and a tear slid down my cheek.

Anthony wiped my tear away and lifted my head "Don't cry." he said gently "I'm sorry…for what you've been through."

I nodded and a few more tears slid down my cheeks.

"Don't cry! It's not worth it!" he said.

"I'm sorry." I said, putting my hand on top of his on my cheek.

"Don't apologize, if anything, I should be the one apologizing." he said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"For not coming on time." he said quickly.

"Why don't we take a walk?" I asked, taking away my hand from his and quickly wiping away my tears.

We stood up and started walking around in the park, he shared a few short memories from us, but it was mostly quiet.

We got to a part of the park where there was a tent.

As I got closer, a flashback started forming in my head.

I was in a tent with a guy, I still couldn't see his face. And we were…doing some things…

A blush formed on my face.

Anthony caught up with me "Hey how are you…" he stopped once he saw the tent "What is that?"

"A tent." I said.

I pulled his hand "Come on!" I pulled him towards the tent.

We opened it and it was just like in my flashback on the inside, I gasped.

"What is it?" Anthony asked concerned.

"I-it's just, I got this flashback, but I couldn't see the face. I was with someone in a tent exactly like this!" I said.

I didn't notice Anthony smiling behind me at the memory I just brought up.

He glanced at his watch "I've got to go."

"Oh, okay." I said.

He walked me home.

"Goodbye, princess." he kissed my cheek and left.

I was standing in front of my front door, holding my cheek and smiling. Something about that felt familiar, and I liked it.

Jordan opened the door "Hanna? What are you doing outside?!"

He took me inside.

"Sorry, I went for a walk in the park." I lied.

"Whose jacket is that?" he asked.

"Mine." I said quickly, I pecked his lips "I'll go upstairs and change."

….

General P.O.V.

~the next day~

Spencer got back to her parents' house after babysitting Claire all morning.

She locked the door behind her and went to the kitchen.

"Mom! Melissa! I'm home!" she yelled out.

It only meant no one was home since there was no response.

She casually left her bag on the counter and turned around to pour herself some coffee when she heard a faint sound behind her, she snatched a knife and instantly turned around with it.

She slowly started walking around the counter with the knife firmly grasped in her hands.

She got on the other side of the counter and there was no one there.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and she instantly turned around, pinning the person to the wall with the knife to his neck.

She relaxed when she saw who it was.

She sighed "Andrew, what are you doing here?"

"I see your skills have gotten better." he said, looking down at the knife.

"Oh." she removed it a few inches away and he knocked it out of her hand and quickly pinned her to the wall.

"I guess they're still not the best." he frowned.

Spencer rolled her eyes "I only let my guard down cuz it's you!"

He moved aside and Spencer opened her bag and took out a stack of cash.

Andrew reached for it, but Spencer pulled her hand back "First the info."

He rolled his eyes "Are you sure?" he had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Just tell me!" she growled.

He sighed "Well you aren't going to like this…he's coming. And this is the first place he'd look."

An alarmed look was on Spencer's face "What am I supposed to do?!"

Andrew grabbed the money from her hands and counted it "None of my business."

"But-but…" she growled in frustration "I can't get an apartment!"

"Here's an idea." he said, casually plopping down on the couch "How about you leave Rosewood?"

Spencer started frantically shaking her head "No I can't." she was pacing around in the living room "Okay I'll just think of something."

"It's not enough." said Andrew, waving the stack of cash in his hand.

"What do you mean?!" she rushed over to him "It's the usual!"

"Well the prize has gone up Hastings." he said "I need at least around 30 more grand."

"What?!" she looked at him with wide eyes, rage rushing through her whole body "Well you already told me what I wanted to hear so there's no reason to pay you more now."

"Yes but next time you'll have to." he said "Otherwise, he'll know where to find you."

Spencer sighed "Fine. You better leave now."

He stood up, stocking the cash in his pocket and rushing through the back door, disappearing out of sight.

…

Aria was at the 'Brew' with Alex.

"Mommy where's Liam?" he asked.

"Just eat and don't ask too many questions if you want me to buy you that new book okay?" she said.

He nodded and kept eating his croissant.

Aria turned back to the notebook in front of her and kept writing.

She was writing a story. Since she didn't have a job and Liam didn't allow her to work she wrote in secrecy.

She looked up to gather her thoughts and saw something weird at the café across the street.

It was a couple sitting at a table, but the weird thing was that she recognized both the people but she couldn't tell who they were. She saw Lucas' face but the girl had her back turned to her and Aria couldn't see who it is, but it looked familiar.

Her phone buzzing got her out of her thoughts.

She answered another call from Liam, again.

"Yes?" she answered annoyed.

"Aria, please take me back!" he said desperately.

"Don't you understand what no means NO!" she whispered to the phone so Alex wouldn't hear her.

"Aria I swear, I didn't mean it!" he said.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" asked Alex.

'Oh God, Liam could not hear him!' thought Aria.

"Is that Alex?" he asked through the phone.

Aria sighed "No, Liam, just stop calling!"

"I want to talk to him!" said Liam.

"No-"

"Is that Liam?" asked Alex.

"It's…grandma." said Aria.

Alex snatched the phone away from her.

"Liam?" asked Alex.

"Alex are you okay?" asked Liam.

Aria snatched the phone from Alex and hung up the call.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch my phone without my permission!" Aria scolded him.

"Sorry mommy." he looked down.

"No! Not sorry Alex! You could've caused some serious trouble, for you and for me!" said Aria angrily.

"I'm sorry." Alex was at the verge of tears.

"Oh sorry honey!" said Aria "Don't cry!" she hugged him.

"Hey." Ezra walked over "Is everything okay?"

Aria nodded "Alex just got a little upset."

Ezra kneeled down next to Aria, facing Alex "What's the matter little guy?"

Alex wiped his tears "Mommy got mad at me."

"She must've had a reason." said Ezra "How about I buy you a book? Do you like books?"

A grin formed on Alex's face, he nodded ecstatically "I love books!"

Aria caught a glimpse of the clock "Oh God…"

She quickly gathered her stuff "Uh…Ezra, I have a really big favor to ask!"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Could you babysit Alex?" she asked "I have this thing I need to go to…with the girls and I completely forgot and Mona and Mike asked me to give them some alone time and I have no idea who to leave Alex with-"

Ezra cut her off "Aria, it's okay! I'll watch over him!"

"Thank you so much!" she turned to Alex "Honey, is it okay if Ezra takes care of you for a while?"

Alex nodded "Okay. Come back sooner, okay mommy?"

Aria smiled "Okay."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

She gathered her bag and gave Ezra a bigger one "Here, all of his things are in the bag. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to call!"

"Don't worry, I've got it under control!" he said "Just please don't do anything dangerous! I don't want you getting hurt." he said, his eyes full of concern.

She nodded "I know what I'm doing." she said "Thanks again!" she gave him a peck on the lips and left in a hurry.

Ezra took Alex in his arms, confused by Aria's kiss.

"Uh…well…"

Alex giggled "Mommy kissed you!"

Ezra blushed "So?"

Alex was still giggling "She must like you!"

Ezra chuckled "She's read too much books for you, hasn't she?"

"You like her too, don't you?" giggled Alex.

Ezra playfully rolled his eyes "Alright, that's enough. Let's go get you your book."

…..

Emily woke up in her room with tear stains under her red eyes.

She must've cried herself to sleep last night.

She stood up and got downstairs.

"Good morning-Oh honey you look awful!" he mom rushed towards her when she saw her "What happened, you've been crying!"

Emily wiped her new-formed tears "It's nothing." she sobbed.

"It must be something, you're still crying!" said her mom worriedly.

"It's Paige." she sobbed "I asked her to marry me but she broke up with me!" she started crying.

Her mom hugged her while until she stopped crying.

"I've got some pancakes ready, would you like some?" she asked.

Emily shook her head "I have to go somewhere."

She went up to her room and washed her face and got dressed.

She got downstairs and headed to the front door.

"I'm going out!" she called out to her mom.

"Okay honey! Are you sure you don't want any pancakes?" her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"No I'm okay." Emily yelled back and exited the house.

In a few seconds she came back in "On second thought, I could have a pancake…or two." she told her mom.


	19. Nothing like a girls' night out

Nothing like a girls' night out

Chapter 19

Hanna's P.O.V.

I was in the living room, sitting on the couch and trying to grasp onto the memory from the tent and proposal to try to see the face. It seemed familiar, it _felt_ familiar, I couldn't see the face. It was literally just a blank space like it was cropped out of some picture or video.

I jumped when Jordan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's okay." I said, grabbing a nearby magazine and pretending to read.

I just wanted him to talk to me, at least be there for me while I'm dealing with this! And all he does is work. The only people that do care about me are my friends. But they've got problems on their own and didn't have the time for me. Sure, Lucas has been a good friend and we hung out a lot but he's not Jordan. And then there's Anthony. I am really hesitant about him being my friend since a long time…I did get a few flashbacks but he seems kind of…I don't know, something just doesn't feel right about him.

"Hanna?" said Jordan, putting a hand around my shoulders.

I jerked away from his hand and stood up from the couch, sitting down on the armchair.

"Hanna what's the matter?" he asked, scooting closer to me.

"Nothing." I answered coldly.

I don't care what he thinks of me but I'm ignoring him! He deserves much worse for not even giving me a second glance when I arrived from the hospital.

"Hanna I'm sorry." he said, looking down "I know I've been working a lot but it's for our own good, it's so I can afford things for you and our baby."

Something felt weird when he said _our baby_ , maybe it's just hormones, but I don't think I'd like him saying that.

I sighed "That's not a reason." I said "I arrive from the hospital and the first thing you think of is how much money you can make in one hour!"

"That's not true baby! I put that criminal Caleb to jail for you!" he said.

"Yeah but…" I looked down "You only did that for revenge, not for me."

He kneeled down next to me and took my hand in his "I'm sorry. I promise you that I'll make it up to you, in fact, why don't we go out to dinner right now?"

I looked at the clock. Oh shit, I was already late!

"Uh I kind of have a plan for tonight, with the girls." I stood up and ran towards the stairs, but not before turning back "There's always tomorrow." I smiled.

…

Emily's P.O.V.

I went to the hospital and was now waiting at the pregnancy department to set up an abortion appointment.

Dr. Rollins sent me for a check-up and in the meantime he'd make an appointment for me.

I announced myself to the receptionist and she told me to wait for my name to be called out.

Everywhere I looked there were pregnant women, and even a few women with babies. What are they doing here?

I was confused, this was supposed to be a pregnancy department. Why are there women with babies?!-They aren't pregnant again already are they? I mean it's none of my business but one of the babies looked not more than 2-3 months!

I walked further down the hallway and saw another sign. Oh so this is a pregnancy _and_ baby department. Makes sense.

I went back to the beginning of the hallway and the empty seat I noticed was now occupied by an older woman.

When she saw me she quickly stood up "Sit down."

"It's okay." I said.

"No, please!" she gently pulled my hand and I sat down on the chair.

"You probably need it more than me anyway." she said.

"Actually…" I started explaining, but why would she care? "Never mind."

She had a worried face expression and I felt a little bad for taking her seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh yes sweety, it's alright." she smiled "I'm just nervous. This is my sixth doctor's appointment this year."

I looked at her questioningly, her stomach was as flat as ever!

She must've noticed my confused face so she explained "I'm not pregnant sweety." she looked down with a sad smile "We've tried, my husband and I, but it's impossible…"

I took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze and a sympathetic smile "I'm sure you'll find a way. You look like a nice enough woman, and maybe you could adopt?"

The woman smiled sadly "Maybe." she said "Thank you. You're such a sweet girl."

"Rachel Ubriacco!" called the receptionist.

"That's me." she headed for the office.

"Good luck!" I called out.

I felt bad. That woman wanted a baby so bad and couldn't, and I never even thought about having a baby, and now I'm pregnant! I've always been against abortion and now I'm planning on doing that. What's happened to me? I should be happy that I'm blessed to have a child and I want to get rid of it while people around the world can't even have kids!

I'm a terrible mother. My baby isn't even born yet and I already suck at this.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing.

 **Bye, bye, baby!**

 **Too bad I didn't get to see it, it would've been fun messing with your kid's head!**

 **-A**

I felt my eyes tear up.

How could A be so merciless?! It's just a baby. Well not completely, yet, but my baby isn't even born and A's already planning on ruining his or her life! I can't let my kid grow up in a world like this. A's been gone for a week and now he's back, but who didn't see that coming?

I jerked my head up at the door in front of me opening and closing.

The woman from before rushed out with probably the biggest smile I've seen.

"I'm pregnant!" she told me.

I stood up from my seat and hugged her "Congratulations! That's fantastic!"

"Thanks." she said "I need to call my husband now. Good luck!"

She rushed outside.

"Emily Fields." the nurse called.

I could immediately feel my insides twist as I heard my name.

I was really nervous as I stepped inside.

Now the only thing I should do is not get too attached…

…

Alex was in Ezra's apartment with Ezra, playing with some of the toys that were left for him in the bag Aria gave Ezra.

Ezra flipped through Alex's medical files and found something strange, but he didn't have the time to think about that since he was distracted by Alex tugging the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yes Alex?" he looked at him.

"Can you teach me how to read?" he asked "Mommy told me you were a teacher."

Ezra smiled "Sure." he tapped his lap "Come up."

Alex sat down on his lap and Ezra took the new book he bought Alex and started explaining him the letters and how to read.

In around an hour, Alex already knew how to read a few words and was able to recognize most of the letters.

"Do you have a baby?" he asked him.

"Uh, guys don't have babies." he said.

Alex chuckled "I know that! Only mommies are pregnant, but do you have a girl?"

"A girl?" chuckled Ezra.

"Did you have a wedding! What was the word...married." said Alex.

"No." Ezra amusedly shook his head.

"But why not?!" asked Alex, throwing his arms in the air "This is confusing, aunt Hanna is married but doesn't have a baby, but aunt Emily _isn't_ married and has a baby! And you don't have anything!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

"I know you're in there Fitz! Give me my son back!" Liam yelled from the other side.

"Liam get out of here, Aria told me not to let you see him and I'm beginning to understand why!" yelled Ezra, not opening the door.

"I swear if you don't open up I'll break through this door!" yelled Liam.

"I'll call the cops if you don't leave!" he yelled.

"You've got my son hostage, it's my word against yours!" yelled Liam.

Ezra grabbed Alex and took him to his bedroom.

"Liam is really scary sometimes." said Alex.

"He's been like this before?" asked Ezra.

Alex nodded "He sometimes argues with mommy and mommy usually cries after that." he said "I don't like it when mommy is sad."

Ezra hugged the little boy "Don't worry, your mommy is okay now, and you'll be too." he said "Now I need to ask you that whatever you do, do not exit this room, go near the windows or near the door, okay?"

Alex nodded.

"Good, here, your toys and books are here." said Ezra "I won't be long, but if I am, don't make any noise and…do you know how to dial a phone?"

Alex nodded "I can call 911 as they do on TV." he grinned.

"Great!" said Ezra "If I call out for you, dial that number and tell the people to come here and help me okay?"

"Okay but what are you gonna do?" he asked.

Ezra started whispering "I'm playing a war game. I'll play with Liam and whoever wins gets to read you a book. But if we tell you to call 911, it's only because we have to stop the game."

Alex smiled "Okay."

Ezra kissed Alex's forehead and headed for the door of the bedroom.

"I hope you win so _you_ can read me a book!" said Alex.

Ezra smiled.

He locked the door behind him and went to the living room where Liam's voice was still being heard and he was banging on the door so hard you'd think it'll break any second.

Ezra took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me. I think I'm gonna need your help." he said.

…..

Spencer was in her car, sitting behind the weal with Alison, Aria and Emily in the back.

"Where the hell is she?!" Spencer groaned in frustration.

"Hanna is Hanna." said Aria annoyed.

"Yeah, even if she's lost her memory, she still hasn't lost her track of time!" said Alison.

"Did she ever have a track of time?" said Emily.

In a while, Hanna opened the door in the front seat and sat down shotgun, next to Spencer.

She sighed, slumping on the seat "Sorry I'm late."

Spencer rolled her eyes "Always have, always will be."

"What? I needed to get ready!" said Hanna.

"Hanna, they're prisoners, not the fashion police." said Emily.

Hanna rolled her eyes "Whatever."

Spencer started the car and drove to the Women's correction facility.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" asked Alison.

"We need answers Ali, and the sooner we get them, the better." said Spencer.

The girls got out of the car and went inside the prison.

The cops took away their phones and any potentially harmful objects and the girls were in the interrogation room with Charlotte in no time.

"So this is Charlotte." said Hanna.

"Nice to see you too Hanna." smiled Charlotte.

Hanna felt a bit uncomfortable "I heard quite a lot about you."

Charlotte seemed shocked "You don't remember me?"

"I had-"

"We're not here to talk about Hanna." Spencer interrupted Hanna.

"Then why did you come here?" asked Charlotte, kindly "You wanted me to apologize? You wanted closure?"

"Cut the crap Charlotte we know you're back at your game so who's helping you? Some of your sick friends? Or maybe it's someone from prison!" yelled Aria.

"Aria, calm down." said Hanna.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you." said Charlotte "I stopped with the 'A' game a long time ago."

"Charlotte, just tell us who it is that is helping you!" said Spencer.

"No one is doing anything because I am not 'A' anymore!" said Charlotte, a bit louder this time.

"You said it yourself, remember? The game is like a drug, once you start, you can't stop." said Emily.

"Well you're incredibly feistier than before." said Charlotte.

"Well?" said Hanna "Are you going to confess or do we have to stay here all night?"

"I already told you everything the way it is." said Charlotte "You can ask all you want but I have nothing to hide. Plus, I am under 24-hour supervision, you think I'd be let to use a phone and blackmail people? I am in jail!"

"At least tell us who you think it may be, I mean all 'A' 's think alike." said Spencer.

"Well, it could be the original 'A'." she said.

The girls looked between each other.

"No, Mona couldn't do it." said Hanna, shaking her head.

"Mona?" asked Charlotte.

"You said the original 'A', didn't you?" said Emily.

Charlotte smiled "Yes I did. But I wasn't talking about Mona." she smirked.

"Then who-"

Aria was interrupted by the police officer entering the room with another person.

"Dr. Rollins!" said Charlotte, smiling.

"Rollins?" asked Emily, looking at her doctor.

"Emily, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked him warily.

"I'm Charlotte's doctor." he said.

"That woman has ruined my life, she tortured me all through high-school and you're her doctor!?" yelled Emily "You along with everyone else in this damn town know that she is responsible I am still afraid of my own shadow! And you didn't bother mentioning that you're her doctor!"

"Emily, she's just a patient, but she's better now!" he said.

"No, I'm getting a new doctor!" she stood up and headed for the door "Are you girls coming or not?!"

The girls stood up one by one and quietly left the room, not wanting to piss off Emily even more.

They got out and headed to Spencer's car.

"You've been awfully quiet this whole time. What's gotten into you?" Aria asked Alison.

Everyone else suddenly turned to look at her.

Alison looked down "I-I've been visiting Charlotte the last couple of months."

"What?!" asked Hanna "I thought you were on our side!"

"I am but she's my sister!" said Alison.

"Alison how could you after all she's done to us!?" asked Spencer.

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" said Alison "Please, just give her a chance!"

"Look, you can do whatever you want but keep us out of it." said Aria.

"You didn't mention anything about us to Charlotte, did you?" asked Hanna.

"Well I tell her about the recent happenings and…she knows a few stuff about you…" said Alison.

"Ali!" said Emily "You know she could use it against us!"

"How Emily?!" Alison snapped "You think she'll parade around prison, telling people that you're in town? No one even cares, not even her!"

Alison stormed in the car.

The girls got in the car too and Spencer started the car.

But before she could start driving, all of their phones buzzed.

They took out their phones and read the text they received.

 **Charlotte may have been 'A', but she already failed me.**

 **Good luck on your 'A' haunt-you're gonna need it.**

 **-A**

"So this A's been in charge this whole time?" asked Hanna.

"Apparently." said Aria.

"This is getting worse by the moment!" said Emily "Let's just get out of here."

Spencer looked up and gasped when she saw Toby standing in front of her car with his arms crossed.

"Looks like we're busted." mumbled Hanna.

 **Author's note**

 **Hi, I'm back. Idk how many people read this, but f you do, great! I don't have a lot of time but here's the chapter. I'll post a bit slower, but I'll try to finish the story. Please review if you're still reading this.**


End file.
